Trouble in Little New York
by Stalli Anna
Summary: Dee and Ryo go on a Romatic vacation in Japan. When they come back home, that's when the trouble begins. Ryo is kidnapped and it's up the gang of the 27th precinct to find and save him before it's too late. Will they get there in time or will it be too late?- Complete
1. Chapter 1

_Fandom:_ FAKE

_Pairing:_ Dee/Ryo

_Rating:_ Work safe. The first chapter for me is always normal until I can build up to something good. There is some language though.

_Spoilers:_ After Vol. 7

_Timing:_ First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary:_ Dee and Ryo are now a couple and Ryo is trying to understand about this new kind of relationship. It's time to go on vacation and Ryo is looking for a place to spend the next two weeks with Dee.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of Dee, Ryo, J.J., Chief Smith, or Bikky. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I just like to write stories about them and play with them a bit. I do not make money for writing this. I do own Mrs. Stuckey though.

Author's Notes: I belive in an equal relationship between Dee and Ryo. I'm not fond of the idea of Ryo being a scardy uke. He's just as strong a man as any of them just with a softer heart. Also, I'll be posting my completed chapters on my Live Journal http:/stallianna. and it will be before I post anywhere else so if you want to see it there before it coming to here, please feel free to go and read. I've tried to d a FAKE fic before a long time ago but I never put it online. I did have a friend who said she liked it but now I'm not sure if it was ever the truth. So this is truly my first FAKE fic that I want to share with people. I don't have anyone to beta it so if you have the time, please feel free to PM me about it. I really need help with Japanese stuff. Since this is my opinion of a continuation of the story line, I'm going to assume that Ryo actually spoke some Japanese with his parents before they died. He just never bothered with it anymore after they died since it might have brought up some very sad memories. This was betad a bit by my hubby who writes wonderful songs so he's a great help with words and vocabulary. Plus he lived in NYC so I know his opinions are very trustful. Please read and review and any tips would be very helpful. I'm hoping this will be liked for me to do another chapter.

**Trouble in Little New York**

**Chapter 1**

As the work day wears on, we find our two favorite detectives sitting in their shared office doing some work before the end of their day. At least that's what it looks like to the nosey person who happens to look into the office.

Ryo is at his computer paying careful attention to whatever it is that he has on the screen. Dee is at his desk with papers and files in front of him and he's half-heartedly paying attention to them. At first Dee doesn't seem to mind that his partner isn't paying him any mind since he's at least trying to do his paper work. But after a while, he abandons the thought of getting things done and begins to stare at Ryo instead. He watches as Ryo's dark eyes, behind his reading glasses, scan across the screen in concentration. His gaze lingers first on the dark eyes that are the only minor giveaway that Ryo is half Japanese. Then his gaze travels along his lovers' jaw and then stops on his mouth. That sensual mouth was moving along with the words that were portrayed on the screen. As he watches Ryo's mouth move, he suddenly realizes that Ryo is not speaking English at all. He's watched Ryo's mouth move enough to know how it should look when he speaks English.

"Hey, Ryo. Whatcha up to?" he asks plaintively.

"Hmm?" Ryo looks away from the computer screen and what was absorbing his attention to lock his eyes with Dee's green eyes for the first time in about an hour. He gives a slight self conscious smile before he answers, "I was just looking for some sort of Japanese to English dictionary. I want to brush up on my Japanese before we go on our two week vacation. I was hoping to go somewhere I've never been before in my life even though my parents have spoken about it before."

Even though they're not letting anyone know that they're an item, Ryo and Dee's vacation time happens to fall on the exact same days of each other. They were told by the Chief that they could do this. It was probably because he didn't want the bad memories of their first vacation to England coming back to bite him in the ass.

"I wonder why the badger decided to let us have vacation time together this year," Dee mused.

"Maybe he wants to keep his sanity this time unlike two years ago when you practically broke his desk," Ryo retorted. They both laugh at the memory.

"So you want to go to Japan? That sounds like fun. What about the monkey-brat?" Dee asked as he began trying once again to do some more paper work.

"I've enlisted the help of Mrs. Stuckey to watch Bikky," replied Ryo. "She's going to get him up in the mornings and make sure he gets out of the apartment on time along with getting him breakfast, making him and afternoon snack, and making him dinner. Along with this she's going to be around during the weekend as well. She was very kind to do this for me for two weeks."

"What about your upkeep?" Dee sounded a little snarky.

Ryo looked at Dee though his glasses and then back at the screen. "She's going to help with the house cleaning as well. She knows where she's needed in the apartment. You should've known that." It was Ryo's turn to sound snarky.

"Oh well. Not my problem." Dee gives up again on his paperwork just so he could sit and look at his partner some more. "You know, there's another thing that has been nagging me in the back of my mind. J.J. should have been here a long time ago to annoy us with questions about our vacation. He should have found out long before now."

Before Ryo could get his thoughts out they hear the infamous running footsteps coming down the hall. "Speak of the devil," they say in unison.

Just then the door to their office bursts further open and J.J. hollers at the top of his voice, "Dee-Sempai!" But just as he comes in for the tackle, Dee quickly dodges out of the way and J.J. crashes into Dee's desk instead. As usual, he comes out of a collide like that unscathed but he has a hurt expression on his face and cute little pout as he stares at Dee. Then the complaints begin. "Dee! How could you let that happen to me? That really hurt you know. All I want to do is love you Mr. Sexy."

"And who in their right mind wants to be loved by a maniac like you?" Dee retorts back. "There's no way I want to be in constant danger by a hyper freak who likes to tackle people and make them have big bruises on various parts of their bodies."

J.J. pouts more at this statement and opens his mouth to say something more but gets interrupted by Ryo. "J.J.," he begins calmly, "Why are you here this time?"

"Oh yeah!" J.J.'s blue eyes brighten at what it is he was supposed to tell the two men. "The chief wants to see you both in his office ASAP."

"J.J.," Dee rolls his eyes at the younger man, "you would forget your head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders."

Both men leave J.J. to deal with his hurt pride as they speed walk to the elevator to take it down to the first floor.

"Damn badger calling us into his office. And knowing that we have a vacation coming up in a week," Dee grumbled during the elevator ride down. "I mean, what the hell can be so important that he has to call us in now?"

"Dee," sighs Ryo, "Let it go already. Maybe we'll get lucky this time and he won't spring up anything on us. Let's just get to his office and get this over with."

"It's about damned time you two bozos finally realize what it means to be on time!" bellows Chief Smith as soon as the door to his office opens.

"Umm. Thank you, sir," stammers Ryo, Dee just rolls his eyes.

Chief Smith gives one of his grins where he thinks that what he's about to say is super funny and true. "Maybe McLean is finally rubbing off on your lazy ass, Laytner," he states.

Ryo blushes at this comment and both men glance at each other for a short second and then Ryo looks away tying not to show his embarrassment at the comment. The chief doesn't seem to notice this exchange at all. "Sir," Dee begins in a normal voice for a change, "Why have you called us here?"

"Sorry about that, boys. Close the door and have a seat and I'll tell you what's going on right now." The grin that was once on his face is replaced with a solemn and apologetic look. He waits for the two detectives to sit down. "I'll make this as quick as I can," he sighs, "I'm sorry to tell you that I need you two to work on a very important case for me. I know it's so close to your vacation time but I really don't trust anyone else to get this done as efficiently as I know you two can. I'm afraid that you'll have to put your vacation on hold until this case is done, however."

Dee and Ryo stare at the chief in utter disbelief at this outward compliment that was just given to them. "If you feel that we can do this in the fastest and most legal manner, we'll do it," Ryo finally manages to get out since Dee's mouth seems to be stuck for words for a change.

"Thank you, boys. I really appreciate this all the way." The chief looks like he's able to relax knowing that the two detectives are more than willing to do this case. "Let me brief you on what's happening."

After the briefing, Dee and Ryo are heading back to their office to get ready to head home. Dee never once says a bad thing about Chief Smith the entire time they were walking.

One week later, the two detectives are back in the chiefs' office again, but this time they are getting ready to leave the precinct for the next two weeks. They finished the case within the week. Even all of the paperwork was done, and done correctly. This was thanks to Ryo constantly reminding Dee that if it was done wrong, their vacation was going to get postponed again and then the work would have to be redone and with no mistakes or beating around the bush. The reason it took only a week for them to finish their case was because during their investigation of one of the suspects, something was said in a slip up and the rest was put together with no other questioning. "Well done, boys," Chief Smith's words could be heard booming down the hall and to the front of the precinct. "I've never seen anything done so fast in all of my years on the force! And the paperwork is complete and all correctly _and_ in a timely manner even! I'm so proud of you boys! You've really outdone yourselves this time!"

"Ah shucks, chief," Dee grins widely, "Thanks for trusting us so thoroughly with this case. I sure did a fast job rounding the bad guys up." He rubs the back of his head still grinning stupidly.

Ryo rolls his eyes as the chief only snorts at Dee's comment. "Give me a break you lazy ass. I'm more than sure that your partner pushed you to your limits to get everything done in a timely manner. Now get out of here, the both you ya, and enjoy your vacation. I don't want to see you back here for two weeks."

Outside of the chiefs' office, Dee begins to get antsy. "Come on Ryo. I'm ready to get home so we can finish packing so we can catch that flight."

"Wait a minute, Dee," interrupts Ryo, "We should go back to our office and make sure it's all cleaned up and that we've taken all of our important papers home. I really don't want to return to a pigsty and have to clean it up after our vacation."

Dee looks indignant and begins to splutter, "But-"

"No buts, Dee," Ryo's face gets that stern and stubborn look it gets when he knows what he's saying is right. "Besides, don't you want to know if someone has riffled through your desk when you get back? If you clean it now, you'll know where everything is supposed to be. And also, how many times have you had to come back here because you left something important behind when we have a day off?"

"Fine," Dee sighs in defeat. "Let's do this quick so we can go."

In their shared office, Ryo has put the finishing touches on his desk and is on his way to help Dee with his desk when they hear the familiar running footsteps in the hall coming their way. Dee becomes petrified with the realization of what's to come and before he can even move, the door bursts open and J.J. rushes in with a squeal of delight as he pounces on top of Dee, which makes him falls head first onto his desk. "What the hell is your damned problem you sorry excuse of a human being!" he hollers at the top of his voice. "Don't you know that you've once again made me mar my beautiful face?" He ignores the innocent expression on the younger mans' face. "Stop running up to me and tackling me every time you think it's going to be cute, because it's fucking not! Why don't you do me a favor and go jump off the roof!"

"Dee-Sempai, don't be so mad. I just wanted to show you some love and affection."

Ryo wanders over and checks on Dee's forehead. He pushes the dark, silky hair aside to see if there would be a bruise. After seeing that his head won't bruise, Ryo gathers his belongings and begins to head out of the office. His silence alerts Dee to how Ryo might be feeling and he grabs his things too.

J.J. begins to pout as he watches his love leave out with that stuffy Ryo. "Mr. Sexy, why didn't you tell me that you were planning on a vacation? I could've taken time off and we could've gone someplace secluded together."

"J.J.," Dee looks back with an exasperated look on his face, "No one in their right mind would want to be alone with you someplace secluded just to be tackled by you day in and day out. And heaven only knows what you would try to do during the course of the night." He shivers at the thought. "I would rather stay at work than take a vacation with you." He grabs Ryo's hand after that last statement and drags him out of the office while keeping his eyes forward the whole time.

J.J. has a very unpleasant look on his face as he watches Ryo and Dee leave the office. His look doesn't change when Ryo turns to look back at him. But then his whole face turns into one of surprise as he sees, for the first time, a look of unpleasantness on the older man's face. He just couldn't fathom why Ryo would look so angry all of a sudden and towards him none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fandom:_ FAKE

_Pairing:_ Dee/Ryo

_Rating:_ Work safe. Sorry for any kind of wait for something yummy. I'm trying to build up to it though. I don't think there is any language but I'm saying there is just in case.

_Spoilers:_ After Vol. 7

_Timing:_ First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary:_ Dee and Ryo are now a couple and Ryo is trying to understand about this new kind of relationship. It's time to go on vacation and Ryo is looking for a place to spend the next two weeks with Dee.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of Dee, Ryo, or Bikky. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I just like to write stories about them and play with them a bit. I do not make money for writing this. I do own Mrs. Stuckey though.

_Authors Notes: _This chapter is a little shorter because I have lost the ability to use Microsoft Word for the time being. If there are any mistakes, please PM me to let me know so I can fix things up. More notes at the end. Reviews are such a pleasure.

Not betaed by anyone. I don't have anyone to be a beta for me. If you're interested, please let me know. My hubby can't be my only beta forever. He's never around long enough to read my stuff anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Priviously in Trouble in Little New York: <strong>It's still the same day from chapter one. In the first chapter, Dee and Ryo had a little snag in starting their vacation but then things fell into their lap. Now they've left the precinct so that they can get ready to catch thier flight._

Dee is driving both men away from the 27th precinct. Dee notices that whatever was bothering Ryo in the office was still apparent on his face. "What's wrong, babe?" he asks tentatively.

Ryo glances over at Dee and sighs, "It's JJ, I'm getting a little sick of him always barging into our office unannounced and always tackling you. Trying to take care of your bruises almost once a week is getting rather annoying. I'm just surprised that he hasn t given you a concussion yet."

Dee snorts at the last comment. "Actually, so am I. It must be due to my unlimited luck." He chuckles at that statement.

Ryo rolls his eyes but calms down more after being away from JJ and the office. "Can we go and pick up Bikky from school? It's time for him to be out and I figured he would want to have a little more time with me before we left."

Dee hides his affectionate grin and agrees to pick up the brat. As they drive to Bikky s middle school, Dee's mind begins to wander to their upcoming flight to Japan. "Ryo? What time does our flight leave?"

Ryo looks at this watch. It read a little after 2:30pm. "Our flight leaves at 7pm tonight."

They finally arrive at the middle school at 2:40pm and they see Bikky walking along with some of his friends getting ready to leave the school grounds. Dee pulls to the curb and Ryo rolls down his window. "Hey Bikky", he calls out, "Want a ride home? I'm off of work and I was getting ready to go home and I thought maybe you would want to have a ride as well."

First Bikky looks suspiciously at Dee, then slightly longingly at Ryo before making up his mind. He knows this is the day that both Ryo and the perv are going to leave for Japan and this might be the last time he gets to really hang out with Ryo before the flight. "Sure, Ryo", he finally answers. "Hey guys", he then calls over his shoulder at the three boys he was walking with, "I'll see you tomorrow." He then gets into the back seat of the car and decides to ruffle Dees' feathers. "What's up perv? You re not going to come home with us and start mooching off of us again are you?"

"And so what if I was going to do that you simian ape?" Dee comes back but not looking into the rearview mirror. "It's not your call where I can and can't go anyway."

"Whatever, old man. Just stop eating up all of our food."

And it continues like this all the way to Ryo's apartment. Ryo just sighs at the bickering and looks out of his window as the city passes by.

* * *

><p>Finally in Ryo's apartment, Bikky and Ryo finally have some time to themselves. Dee only dropped them off so he could head home and start his packing.<p>

"Man, Ryo. I don t like the idea of you going away for two weeks without me," Bikky says as they made their way to Ryo's room. "Who's going to take care of you while you're all alone with that ginormous pervert?"

"B," Ryo sighs, "You know that I've finally decided to get into a relationship with Dee. I just thought that it would be nice for us to get away from the city for a while on a vacation. That's all. Besides, I wouldn t leave you here alone. I've got Mrs. Stuckey from this floor coming to watch over you while I m gone."

"She's not going to live in this place with me, is she? Bikky asks warily. He doesn't like the idea of some old busy body he hardly knows always watching over his shoulder, making sure that his homework was done right or that he didn't spend too much time on video games or watching T.V.

Ryo looks at Bikky a little suspiciously. "No. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering."

"I have her coming here in the mornings to get you some breakfast and give you a lunch and get you out to school on time. Then when you get home, she might be here to see if you re hungry for something quick, but if not she would come in later to start dinner up for you. She's also agreed to keep the apartment tidy while I m away too. In case you're wondering if she's going to get nosey in our, or should I say your, business, she shouldn t. She knows what I need her for and nothing else. Now," he continues after a breath, "if there was something going on that shouldn't be happening I expect her to call me to let me know about it right away."

Bikky, just stares at Ryo after this conversation. Sometimes Ryo could be so clueless to what s going on around him, but then he pulls out the surprises when he comes out of his mouth with all of the things a person is worrying about. "Nah," he finally manages to get out. "I have nothing to hide. I just don t want her snooping in here is all."

I" trust her enough, Bikky. Things should be fine."

In Ryo s bedroom, Bikky is not surprised to see Ryo's suitcase on the bed almost packed up. "The only way I'll be happy and remain quite about this whole trip is if you buy me a souvenir every day that you're gone." Bikky says a little sullenly.

Ryo looks at Bikky's face and almost grabs the boy into an embrace. "Sure, B. I can do that for you, he says instead. But on one condition of my own."

Bikky looks at his foster father with some minor idea of what s coming next. "What is it?"

"Can I get a hug from you?" Ryo s face turns a slight pink at this question. He can't seem to fathom why this kind of affection is so hard for him to get out, even if it is his foster son, but it's just not easy at all to ask Bikky for a hug. Bikky has been getting more and more distant since he was eleven but now that he's twelve as of a week ago, it seemed to be getting a little worse.

The two embrace and for the next two minutes no words are said between them. Bikky doesn't even try to pull away from his foster father. Ryo is the one who fianlly pulls away from the hug and gives a fond smile to his foster son.

"What about..." Bikky began when Ryo puts a hand up for him to stop.

"Carol can come over as well," Ryo interupts, "Just so long as Mrs. Stuckey is here to keep an eye on things. I trust you but it's just the right thing to do."

"Thanks man." Bikky sighs in appreciation. He didn't want to be home for the whole two weeks with no one here. He doesn't even fight about the whole comment about Mrs. Stuckey having to be in the apartment at the same time.

"By the way, Bikky," Ryo begins as he wanders over to his closet, "I've left you five hundred dollars in your room under your pillow. It's just some spending money while I'm gone."

Bikky's mouth hangs wide open at the amount of money he heard Ryo mention. "T-thanks." Is all he's able to stammer out. Finally he regains his resolve and decides to make a joke. "Let me help you finish your packing so I can get you out of here sooner."

Ryo looks at Bikky with slight surprise on his face. At first he doesn't hear the joking tone in the boy's voice but when he looks into the blue eyes, he sees the mischevious sparkle of someone who's trying to have a little fun. He smiles and lightly smacks Bikky on the top of his blond head and retorts, "So much for spending some extra time together, huh?"

After a good laugh and some more light humor, the pair end up finishing the rest of the packing.

Not even ten munites of getting the bags by the door the phone rings. Ryo checks the caller ID and sees that it's Dee calling. "Hello there, Dee. What's up?"

Bikky rolls his eyes at the name and sticks out his tounge at the phone. "Moron probably isn't even done packing and he's trying to get you to come over so you can help him finish."

Ryo ignores Bikky's comment and listens to what Dee is saying on the other end of the phone.

"I was just calling to see what you're up to." Dee says innocently.

Ryo knows this tone of voice very well and in his mind agrees with what Bikky has said out loud. But instead he answeres Dee with different words. "Bikky and I just finished packing and I have my bags by the door so that I'm ready for when you come to pick me up to go to the airport."

"Well since you're done," Dee's voice sounds happy, "Don't you want to come over to my place for a little while?"

"Why?" Ryo's voice sounds wary. "You didn't even start packing yet, did you?"

Dee's response sounds sheepish since he got caught. "Yeah, I'm not even started like you said. I was hoping that you could help me get my things together. You're so organized and quick about things like this."

"Though I should thank you for that compliment, I really want to scold you for not even attempting to even start packing. I'll come over and help. Hopefully we can get done before it's time to go."

"Thanks man," Dee sighs with relief into the phone. "Would you like me to pick you up?"

"You might as well. That way we wouldn't have to come back here to get my things."

"Great. I'm already outside. I'll see you when you come down."

Ryo hangs up the phone with a sigh and then looks appologetically at Bikky. "You were right, B. He hasn't even starte his packing. I'm going to go over to his place to help him get things done on time."

"That no bastard," Bikky says angrily. "Just when you think we can have some time to ourselves, he just ruins it all. Well you know what?" he gets a stubborn look on his face, "I'm coming with you too."

"Huh?" Ryo's mouth hangs open.

"That way, there'll be extra hands to get things packed up and you two will be done quicker than before." 'And that way I can make sure no icky things can happen too.' he thinks to himself.

"That sounds like a great idea, Bikky. Thank you for being so thoughtful." Ryo rubs the top of the blond head affectionatly. He has no idea that Bikky has an underlying reason to coming along.

Ryo grabs his suitcase and suit bag while Bikky grabs the carry on shoulder bag and between the two of them, they head out of the apartment, lock it up behind them and make their way down stairs.

Once outside, Dee cracks a wide smile at the sight of Ryo carrying luggage out of his apartment. "Finally decided to leave your place and that brat behind?" he jokes.

Ryo only glares at the comment and Bikky rolls his eyes as they load the items into the trunk of Dee's car.

Dee is just about to make a comment about leaving him behind when his eyes widen in shock as the twelve year old boy climbs into the back seat of the car. "What's going on here?" he demands a little angrily.

Ryo looks at Dee with calm in his dark eyes and explains to Dee what's going on. "Well since you haven't even started packing and I'm done with the help of Bikky, we both agreed that he should come along and help you pack your suitcase so we can get out of your place on time to the airport."

"Fine, whatever." Dee says calmly and gets into the driver's seat of the car.

Chapter 2 comes to a close here because I'm having issues with typing without my beloved word. I just know that there are a couple of people who have been waiting on this chapter so I didn't want to dissappoint them too much longer. Please bear with me as I get my computer back in order. I have not given up on this story at all. I'm trying very hard to get it out for your enjoyment. I'll get to some yummy lemon by chapter 3 or 4. Sorry you have to wait so long to get to that. Please let me know if you see anything wrong with this chapter at all. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fandom:_ FAKE

_Pairing:_ Dee/Ryo

_Rating:_ Work safe. Sorry for any kind of wait for something yummy. I'm trying to build up to it though. I don't think there is any language but I'm saying there is just in case.

_Spoilers:_ After Vol. 7

_Timing:_ First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary:_ Dee and Ryo are now a couple and Ryo is trying to understand about this new kind of relationship. It's now time that they're on their way to Japan.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of Dee or Ryo. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I just like to write stories about them and play with them a bit. I do not make money for writing this.

_Authors Notes: _This chapter has a mix of two original chapters in it because my first two chapters were so short. But seeing as it's still only 2,752 words and 6 pages long, I think things worked out fine. Plus I'm going to use a lot of time zones starting from here. This chapter starts with Eastern Time Zone. I'll let you know when the time zones change.

Not betaed by anyone. I still don't have anyone to be a beta for me. If you're interested, please let me know. My hubby can't be my only beta forever. He's never around long enough to read my stuff anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in chapter 2: <strong>We left our three guys going to Dee's apartment to help him start packing. Things are starting to look up for their vacation.

* * *

><p>At around 4:30 pm the three of guys finally arrived at Dee's apartment. When they enter, Bikky's eyes roam around the spacious living room in admiration. He hasn't been here for quite some time.<p>

"Looks like the perv isn't as messy as he acts," Bikky states as he stares around the neat looking apartment.

Dee glares at the back of Bikky's blond hair and makes a face. "Well I'm sure it looks way better than that trash heap you call a room."

"Dee," Ryo intrupts before Bikky could make a come back, "Where are your suitcases?"

Dee scratches the back of his head and gives a goofy grin. "Well that's pretty much the reason why I haven't started packing my things yet," he chuckles a bit, "I'm really not too sure where they are."

Ryo and Bikky sigh at this statement and Bikky even rolls his eyes in an 'I told you so' fashion.

"Okay," Ryo's voice is assertive as he takes charge of the situation. "We have less than three hours until our flight takes off and Dee here," he gestures in aggrivation, "hasn't even begun to pack for this trip. Here's what we're going to do," he begins to take steps to Dee's bedroom, "Bikky, would you please look in the coat closet? Dee, look in your linen closet. I'll take the bedroom closet."

"Why do you want to search in my room, huh?" Dee asked with a hint of a chuckle behind his words, "You wanna make sure I didn't leave anything naughty out?"

"Maybe and maybe not." is all that Ryo says as he retreats into the room.

While Ryo hears the other two rumaging around in thier areas, he goes straight to the closet and opens the sliding door. His first reaction is shock when he sees the disaray that the closet is in. On one side was Dee's good clothes which were, oddly enough, hung in a much more managable fashion. The other side was another story. Even the shelf on top was a disaster.

"How on earth do you find anything in this hazard you call a closet?" Ryo calls out. "I'm amazed that you don't have anything living in here!"

"Hey," Dee answers back with fake hurt in his voice. "I'm doing very well with that 'hazard', thank you very much. And I don't have anything living in there either."

Bikky laughs out loud from inside the coat closet and then continues to search. He looks up onto the shelves and pulls down some light boxes. Behind those boxes he sees a black rectangular shape but he's not too sure what it is since he can't really reach up to touch it.

"Hey guys," he calls when he pokes his head out of the closet. "I think I found a suitcase. But it's so far back and high that I can't reach it. I need some help getting it down."

Ryo and Dee come over to investigate the situation. Ryo decides to let Dee reach up to the shelf since Dee is taller. Without words Dee reaches up and pulls down a large black suitcase.

"So that's where I stuck this thing." Dee grins.

Ryo and Bikky are not amused by this at all and the three of them head back into Dee's room to start packing. Ryo opens the suitcase and finds a smaller black matching suitcase inside. He pulls it out and opens it as well. He then goes back to Dee's closet and begins to pull out a couple of nice suits for Dee to have just in case. He looks around in the neat part of the closet first to find a special portable suit rack and when he couldn't see it, he glances at the rest of the closet in dread.

"Dee, don't you have a portable suit rack for your suits?" Ryo asks instead of trying to search in the closet for fear of everything falling on him and burrying him alive. "How do you expect to have your suits looking good if you ever need to wear them?"

"They'll be fine in the suitcase, Ryo," Dee replies absently as he wanders over to the clolset to start gathering civilian clothes.

"I disagree, Dee. They'll get all wrinkled and then you'll have to iron them out again. Never mind," Ryo sighs, "I'll just put them with mine when we get back to the car."

Meanwhile, Bikky is at Dee's dresser and opens the underwear drawer. "Aww, come on man," he sinckers, "you don't have nearly enough underwear in here to last you the two weeks you'll be gone because you're such a dirty old man."

"You had better watch what you're saying you hight chllanged chimpanzee." Dee snears back.

Bikky picks up navy blue pair of half folded boxers and throws them at the suitcase. When they land on the bed because they're no longer folded, he laughs out loud.

"Hey brat!" Dee yells when he sees what Bikky is doing. "Don't throw my stuff around like that. I took the time to fold them just right for my drawer."

"Well your folding sucks, perv," Bikky states as the throws two more pairs of boxers at the suitcase. They also landed on the bed as they unfolded in the air. "If you did such a great job on folding these, I would have them all in the suitcase instead of them floating down to the bed."

Ryo once again sighs at the bickering and begins to pick up the thrown items and refold them to be placed into the suitcase.

Dee pulls out his his jeans and tosses them onto the bed without a care to what happens to them. He doesn't seem to notice the glare he recives from Ryo as he continues to throw more clothes onto the bed from the hazordous closet.

Ryo continues to glare at Dee as he folds all of the clothes that are being thrown onto the bed. Suddenly his head is assulted by a flying undershirt. He pulls it off of his head and changes his glare to the young boy and realizes that Bikky is no longer aiming at the suitcase, but instead, aiming for Dee's head. He watches in aggrivation as the two beging to have an undershirt war. He grabs stray shirts as they either land on the bed or fly past his head. He finally sighs and decides to makes a statement in a very strict voice.

"If you two don't stop all of this horsing around right now, I'm going to call off the whole trip and we'll be spending our time here in the city instead." He smiles in satisfaction as this gets the results he wanted.

* * *

><p>After a half hour of fighting and packing, everything is finally done.<p>

"How on earth did we finsih this so fast with all of the crap we did?" Bikky wonders aloud while looking at the clock.

"Ryo did a great job at folding the clothes and then he got our asses moving to speed things up," Dee replies.

All three laugh at the truth of the matter.

"Are you guys going to drive to the airport?" Bikky asks glancing at the time again.

"I really don't want to leave my car at the airport," Dee explains looking at Ryo. "Think of how much I'm going to have to spend to get back out once we come home. We should just catch a cab instead."

Ryo comprehends the words that Dee said and nods his head in agreement. "You're right. The cost to come back out would be pretty outrageous."

"Thanks for understanding, Babe," Dee grins. He turns his gaze to Bikky and says, "Do us a favor and go down to hail us a cab. Ryo and I will bring all of the bags down. And, for a change before you get all huffy," he stops Bikky from making some nasty coment, "We only have two hours until our flight takes off. If we miss it, we'll be here in your hair longer. So please be quick about it."

What ever Bikky was about to say was taken from him as he shoots out of the apartment and down the staris two at a time. He knew Dee was right about what would happen if they missed their flight. Outside, he uses his loudest whistle and flags down a cab driver. "I have some people coming out in a few minutes with some luggage." He tells the Indian driver.

Dee grabs the two suitcases and leaves the one carry on bag for Ryo to handle. Ryo grumbles about how he feels like he's being treated like a girl but he doesn't say it loud enough for Dee to hear him.

Outside, Bikky has finished talking to the cabbie and then begins to help Dee and Ryo to pack Dee's luggage into the trunk of the cab.

"Dee, give me your keys.I have to get into the trunk of your car to get my things."

Dee throws his keys to Ryo who catches it deftly and jogs off with Bikky close behind. The two of them grab all of Ryo's luggage and two carry on bags and go back to the cab where the three guys try to get all of the items into the trunk. The cab driver even gets out to try to help but to no avail. Fianlly it's agreed upon that the carry on bags will have to be in the back seat so one person will have to sit in the back and one person will have to sit in the front. Dee opts for the front seat.

"Hey, Bikky," Dee calls before climbing into the car. "Do me a favor, will ya?"

Bikky looks at Dee wairly but doesn't say anything rude yet. "What's up?"

Dee hands two sets of keys to Bikky and looks at the young mixed boy seriously, "Please take care of the place for me. Also," he continues after Bikky takes the keys, "move the car once in a while. You should know why. And yes, I trust that you know how to start a car and drive it by now," he winks.

"You got it. Make sure you place stays free of intruders and your car in the possesion of you and not of the streets."

"Thanks brat. See you in two weeks. Hopefully you'll have grown a couple of inches by then."

"Yeah and I hope I tower over you when you get back so I can kick your perverted ass!" Bikky yells back as Dee gets into the cab.

Bikky and Dee give each other the bird as the car drives off and Bikky even stays on the curb to watch the car turns a corner and disappear from his sight. He sighs and sits down on the steps of Dee's apartment with a crestfallen look on his face. "I'm going to miss the both of them," he mutters to himself. He feels his eyes begin to burn with the desire to cry but pushes the feeling away. Instead, he gets up and heads into the building to go back upstairs to lock Dee's apartment.

* * *

><p>A normal ride to La Grardia airport in Queens from Manhattan is about an hour and a half. But with Dee in the passanger seat, he pushes the cabbie to drive faster.<p>

"If you get us to La Grardia in less than an hour, I'll give you extra for your troubles."

"But what if I get pulled over for speeding. I really don't want to have points taken off of my licence for this." The cabbie interjects in his thick Indian accent.

"Hey don't worry," Dee grins, "We are cops and we'll back you up if anything happens. It's all right. I won't say anything and neither will my partner back there."

"Okay, if you say so." The cabbie gets a determined look in his eyes as he begins to move expertly through the trafic of New York city.

Fifty minutes later and they reach the airport and Ryo looks a little disgruntled but he keeps quiet since he knows that they made it just in time. He pays the cabbie the fee and adds a nice tip for the trouble that was caused, Then he goes into the terminal and gets a luggage trolley while Dee gets the luggage out of the car and trunk.

They load everything onto to the trolley and head inside to get to the ticket claim. The line to the prepaid tickets is free of people and it takes no time to get their luggage checked in to be placed onto the plane. The ticket teller says that there is a window seat and a seat next to it free and they agree to take those seats and then head off for the security check point. The line for the secrity check takes only twenty minutes of their time and then when they reach the security guards, they show thier badges and are admited through without too many extra problems.

By 6:10 pm, the two dectives are making their way down the halls to get to thier flight termianl so that they can get thier tickets checked in. Once checked in, they find a seat to wait to board the plane.

"Hey, Babe," Dee leans over to whisper to Ryo, "You want something to drink? Some coffee maybe?"

"Not today, Dee." Ryo looks thoughtfull for a minute. "How about some hot Earl Gray tea?"

"You got it. Be right back."

Dee gets up and heads for the food stands to find something for the two of them to drink. He comes back a few minutes later carrying two steaming beverages and carefully sits back down next to Ryo. He passes Ryo his tea and he sips at his overly sweet rummages around in one of his carryon bags and produces a book about Kyoto, Japan and begins to read it. Dee takes an interest in the book as soon as he sees it.

"So where exactly are we going to stay once we get to Japan?" he asks while sipping his coffee again.

"I thought it would be nicer to stay in an area called Kyoto since I didn't want to be in Tokyo. I felt that Tokyo would feel too much like home for us and I wanted to get away from that." Ryo then rambles some information he finds interesting to Dee about the area and the style of hotel they're going to stay at called a ryokan. He explains that the ryokan is a traditional style of hotel with some modern luxuries added in for comfort.

Finally at 6:40 pm, an announcement sounds over the PA for the flight to ATL, Georgia is now boarding. Dee and Ryo finish their drinks, pack the items they took out, and board the plane.

Seeing as this is Dee's second time on an airplane, he's extra happy to have the window seat. Before sitting down, Dee and Ryo place their carryon luggage into the luggage rack and then settle down into their seats. Ryo is next to Dee in the middle seat and then a nice looking young Caucasian woman comes up and sits down in the aisle seat. She smiles at the two men next to her as she puts on her seat belt. Dee has some problems with his belt and gets aggravated with it and Ryo just chuckles at him as he helps Dee get things in order.

Soon the seat belt sign lights up overhead and a stewardesses' voice is heard on the PA system telling everyone to turn off all electrical devices and to remain seated as the plane prepares to take off. As the plane begins to move, she begins to explain emergency procedures and Ryo pays attention to what is being said while Dee is busy watching the moving pavement below his window.

The stewardess finishes her speech and takes a seat as the plane enters the runway. As the plane picks up speed, Dee begins to get excited and a little jittery. Ryo glances quickly at his isle seat companion to make sure she was occupied and then gives Dee an affectionate pat on the hand as the noise from the wing flaps gives the announcement of takeoff. Once in the air, Dee gives a silent but very excited cheer for now the vacation was just beginning.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm working very hard to get to a tastey lemon out. BTW, lemons are very hard and I was hoping that one of my readers would like to help me when the time came for me to get this lemon down without getting me kicked off of this site. Thanks for reading this and don't forget that reviews are so much love.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Story By: _Stalli Anna

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating: _Work safe. Sorry. I had to think of jet lag when making this chapter. There might be some language though so I'm rating for that at the moment.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary: _Dee and Ryo are now a couple and Ryo is trying to understand this new kind of relationship. They finally arrive in Japan in this chapter.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer. I do own Sakura, Kobayashi and Mrs. Stuckey.

_A/N:_ Wow. Chapter 4 is finally up. That makes me super happy. This chapter came out much longer because I'm desperate get to my first lemon. I forgot to mention what day Dee and Ryo leaves for their vacation. Because I don't have a calendar for the year that this takes place, I've had to make up my own dates. They leave on a Monday on May eleventh. I'll put down the dates as soon as they get to japan and then I'll probably not say anything more about dates until it's time for them to come home. I'll keep you updated on what day it is as I go along in my story so that you don't get confused. There's a large amount of author's notes after the story because there was too much to explain up here.

Not beta-ed by anyone at the moment. I'm doing this all by myself until I hear from a possible person to be my beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in chapter 3: <strong>We left off with Dee and Ryo up in the air getting ready to head to ATL Georgia. Now it's time to get them to Japan._

* * *

><p>Two hours later, at nine pm eastern time, the flight lands in Atlanta, Georgia at DeKalb-Peachtree Airport. Dee and Ryo depart the plane and make their way to the next terminal to catch the next flight to Washington State. Back in the air Dee begins to get impatient when he learns how long the flight is going to take.<p>

"I've got to sit here for the next five hours?" he complains as he stares out the small window nothing but darkness.

"Quit complaining, Dee," Ryo scoffs at Dee. "At least we're not driving cross country to get to Washington. That would be our vacation alone."

"Fine. Whatever." Dee pouts but cheers up a bit when he hears about the vacation.

xxx

At Seattle, Washington, the flight comes in at two am eastern time at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. There's a little break in between flights and Dee and Ryo are grateful to be able to stretch their legs a bit. Dee looks down at his watch and stares at the time.

"Is it really two am, Ryo?" he asks skeptically.

Ryo looks at Dee a little surprised but then smiles. "You forgot to set your watch four hours back, Dee," he says. "Look at the clock behind the ticket receptionist's desk. It's really ten pm here. We're in west coast time now."

"Man I hate time zones now. I feel like I should be asleep at the moment."

"We should be sleeping back at home," Ryo agrees, "Our bodies are still in tune with east coast time. You should change your watch for now so you don't get confused any further."

Dee grumbles a bit as he re-sets his watch. Suddenly his stomach protests very loudly at being empty and he gives a sheepish look. "Can we find some grub while we wait for the next flight?"

"I don't think that's going to be possible," Ryo says as he looks around the airport as they walk towards the next terminal. "Everything looks closed for the night."

"Damn," Dee sneers as he looks around as well, "If they knew that we would be coming in at such an oddball hour, the least they could have done was serve us something better to eat than pretzels and coffee or soda on that long ass flight."

"It's not the airlines fault about the time that a store closes in the airport, Dee. I'm sure we can find something though. Let's just get to the next gate and then try to find something to eat."

The two men walk the somewhat empty airport to their next gate in silence. Both are lost in their own thoughts. Dee is mainly thinking about getting something to eat while Ryo is wondering what's to come on the final flight to Japan. Finally they reach the gate to get onto their plane and check their tickets in. Dee then wanders off and finds some vending machines where he purchases some crackers, cookies, chips and a bottle of water. Ryo goes to the restroom to splash some water on his face and use the urinal. He washes his hands and when he comes out he goes to the vending machines and buys himself something to eat with some water as well.

By ten thirty pm the receptionist announces that it's time to board the plane to Kyoto, Japan. Dee and Ryo gather up their belongings and head to the gate to board the plane. They find their seats and put their carryon bags away in the overhead bins. Dee takes the window seat again and Ryo sits in the middle seat next to him. Then a young Japanese woman takes the aisle seat next to the two of them. She smiles kindly at them as she settles into her seat. Once the announcements are spoken in both English and Japanese, with the reminder that time will change over the waters and that breakfast will be served at seven am, the stewardess passes out blankets and pillows to all of the passengers.

"How long is this flight going to take?" Dee asks as he arranges his pillow and blanket around him.

Ryo looks a little apprehensive to answer this question knowing that it might piss Dee off but he decides to just get it over with before someone else answers the question. "This flight is going to take us twenty-seven hours to get to Japan."

Dee shrugs his shoulders in nonchalance and rests his head on his pillow. "I didn't expect it to be all that short with us going over the ocean and all."

"You're being very grown about this today. You were mad about a five hour flight earlier."

"When there's nothing you can about the length of a flight, then all you can do is accept it for what it is. Wake me up when it's time to eat please. I hope the rumors are wrong about airline food."

"I'm pretty sure the food will be okay, Dee." Ryo smiles as his partner closes his eyes.

Finally the plane begins to move onto the runway and Ryo settles himself along with Dee for the long flight ahead of them.

xxx

Twenty-seven hours later and the plane lands at Kansai International Airport in the Osaka prefecture. Dee and Ryo disembark from the plane with weary eyes and take a quick look around. While walking in the airport to the luggage claim, Dee takes a look at his watch and makes a strange sound. "Are you serious?" his voice raises a little. "It's only one-thirty in the morning on March eleventh here?"

Ryo looks at Dee like he had gone crazy this time. "Didn't you hear that announcement on the plane just before we landed?" He sighs when he sees the puzzled look on his partners' face. "They told us that it's seven-thirty pm here on May thirteenth."

"You mean we missed a whole day flying here?"

"Get it right, Dee. We were flying for that whole day you think we missed."

"Well to me, we missed the whole day. All we did was sit on our asses in a tin bird in the air."

"You're complaining too much. I'm too tired to take this today, Dee," Ryo glares. "Your watch is still on west coast time. It's eighteen hours ahead here in Japan from where we just were. You should fix your watch so you don't get confused anymore. Let's just get our luggage and find a way to get to Kyoto."

"What do you mean find a way to get to Kyoto?" Dee's voice gets a little louder again and people start to stare at the two.

Ryo blushes at the unwanted attention and hushes Dee before someone thinks that the crazy American might do something dangerous. "There's no airport in Kyoto so we had to land in the Osaka prefecture. There's always a way to get to where you want to go, especially for tourists. So please lower your voice and calm down."

Dee gives an aggravated sigh but keeps his mouth shut. He adjusts his shoulder bag and follows Ryo along the airport as they follow the signs to the luggage claim. Once at the luggage rack, they wait patiently for their bags to come around on the conveyer belt. While they wait, Dee fiddles with his watch to make it the right time in Japan like Ryo had suggested. After picking up their suitcases, they follow the signs once more to find a currency exchange counter where Ryo exchanges $200 for about 16,322 yen. After that, they go through all other protocols in the airport in order to leave the building. Finally outside, Ryo begins to ask the authorities where they could catch either a cab or a bus to their hotel in Kyoto. He's very lucky to find that the people he speaks to speak very good English and they are able to direct him and Dee to a bus stop.

Once at the bus stop it doesn't take long for a bus to arrive. Ryo climbs onto the bus to talk to the driver while Dee put their luggage into the back where there was no one sitting.

"Do you speak English?" Ryo asks carefully to the middle-aged driver.

"I sure do," he replies with a very thick Japanese accent. "Where can I take you?"

"Our ryokan the Hoshinoya,"

"Ah, sure, I know the place. It's in Arashiyama, Kyoto. I can take you there no problem."

"Arigatou," Ryo says a little shyly. "By the way, my name is McLean Randy. It's a pleasure to meet you. That's my friend, Laytner Dee-san back there." He holds out his hand to the bus driver.

The bus driver takes Ryo's proffered hand and shakes it heartily. "Call me Kobayashi. It's a pleasure to meet you Randy-san." He smiles warmly. "Looks like your partner is done packing your things. If the two of you are ready, I can take you to your ryokan."

Dee and Ryo sit towards the front of the bus since there's no one else on the bus. Kobayashi pulls out of the terminal and onto the highway to go to Kyoto. During the ride, the three men engage in small conversation. It's mostly Ryo and Kobayashi talking while Dee listens and watches where they're going even though the night is settling in.

One hour later, at about eight-thirty pm, the bus arrives at the Hoshinoya ryokan.

"You guys have been such a pleasure to have on my bus," Kobayashi tells Dee and Ryo as he helps to remove the luggage out of the bus. "When you're ready to head back to the airport, you just let them know to get me for you. I'll take good care of you."

"Arigatou, Kobayashi-san," Ryo bows to the bus driver. "That's very kind of you to offer. I'll try to remember that when it's time to go."

Kobayashi even goes out of the way to help his passengers get their stuff into the ryokan and to tell the receptionist at the counter that they have arrived. He speaks to the lady in Japanese and reminds them that the two men don't speak Japanese. He then bows to the two men and Ryo bows back. He nudges Dee lightly in the ribs to do the same. Kobayashi then takes his leave.

Ryo turns to the receptionist and gives her a pleasant smile. "Sorry we're late."

"Oh you two are just fine," she replies. Her almond eyes survey the papers in front of her on the counter. "Your room is ready for you." She then calls out in Japanese for a young woman to come and show the two men to their room.

A very pretty young woman comes down the hall dressed in a traditional ice blue kimono and tabi on her feet. Her hair is wrapped up on her head and held in place with a couple of sticks. She bows low to Dee and Ryo and they both bow back to her. "My name is Shiina Sakura," she says in a very soft and pretty voice. "I'll be your nakai during your stay." She takes a good look at their faces and blushes a bit for her unprofessionalism. "You two must be tired from your long trip. Please allow me to show you to your room now." _Kawaii _she thinks to herself as she turns away to lead the two men to their room. _I am so lucky to be serving such handsome Americans._ Out loud she says, "Your room is already set for your stay."

"Thank you very much, Sakura-san," Dee says for the first time getting off of the bus. He gives her one of his debonair smiles and enjoys the way she blushes at it. He glances at Ryo from the corner of his eyes and sees an approval on his face for his words.

As the three make their way through ryokan, Dee's stomach makes a very loud protest to being empty for so long. He gives a toothy grin and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment while Ryo chuckles quietly next to him. Sakura glances behind her with a small smile on her pretty lips.

"Would you like me to order you a dinner for your room?" she asks politely.

"Yes please," Ryo answers before Dee could say anything. "How about some shiromiso with fish and rice? I think you should make it a double considering how my friend's stomach is sounding."

"As soon as I see you to your room, I shall go to the kitchen and set in your order." Sakura says as she returns her gaze to the hall ahead of her. "Also, I want to add that while you wait for your food, you are free to use the public baths. They're still open to all guests. Or if you prefer some privacy, all of our rooms have showers and bath tubs."

"Thank you again for everything, Sakura-san," Ryo says as they stop in front of some sliding doors.

Sakura kneels on the floor in front of the door and slides it open. She shifts to the side to allow the two men to enter and bows respectfully as she waits for them to walk past her. Once they are inside the receiving area, she silently closes the door behind them. She then gets up and heads to the kitchen to place their room service order.

When the door closes behind them, Dee and Ryo take a good look at the area they're standing in. The first area they're in is like a main entrance. It's the place where you put your outerwear like coats shoes. After that is another sliding door that leads to a hallway that will lead to the room proper. There's a step from the main entrance to the next room where there are two pairs of slippers and next to them two pairs of tabi with zori.

"What on earth are those?" Dee points to the tabi and zori.

Ryo looks down to where Dee is pointing and smiles at the sight. "Those socks are called tabi. They're the kind of socks that go in between your toes, and those wooden sandals are called zori. They're very traditional."

Dee has no more words for the odd items on the floor. He decides to not bother wearing them at all. He follows Ryo in taking his boots off and slides his feet into the extremely comfortable slippers provided. "These are super nice." He comments. He even wiggles his toes inside to feel how soft and plush they were.

The two men pick up their suitcases once again and go into the hallway. As they walk slowly through the hallway they see that there's what appears to be a paper like wall to their left side with two doors set into it. Behind the first door is revealed to be the bathroom for the shower and bathtub and the next door at the end of the hallway is the bathroom with the toilet, sink and mirror. Once out of the hallway, they stop to admire the large and beautifully decorated bedroom on the left where the king size futon sits up against the wall. To the right in front of the futon is a low and long dresser. They place their suitcases next to the dresser. On the dresser is a modern television with a cable box and a remote next to it. Dee whistles his approval when he sees how nice the bedroom is decorated in spring colors.

"Nice bed there. I bet we could have a lot of fun on that thing." Dee grins at Ryo.

Ryo pushes Dee playfully but has a pleasant smile on his face as well.

They walk away from the bedroom and inspect the rest of the room. Away from the first room they come to the sitting room where there's a sofa built into wall in front of them. It was strewn artfully with pillow in each corner. The sofa is also under a large traditional picture window with sliding panes. There's glass in the window to help keep the elements out but they can be opened if wanted to do so. Outside this window is a beautiful scenery of a garden called the 'Hidden Garden'. Next to the sofa is a low to the floor table and a pair of low reclined chairs for the comfort of dining or lounging. Next to the table is a small refrigerator and above that in the wall is a cabinet that holds the other kitchen appliances.

Both men are in complete awe by the beauty of the room.

Ryo goes back to the bedroom and looks on the futon to find two pairs of pajamas folded neatly on the pillows. "Hey, Dee," he calls out, "I'm going to head for a quick shower so I can get out of these travel worn clothes. Could you wait for Sakura-san to come back with our dinner?"

"Yeah, sure," Dee reluctantly agrees while watching his lover disappear into the bathroom. _That man is still so shy even after all we've been through, _he sighs to himself. _Nothing left to do now but to wait. Man I'm hungry._

About ten minutes later, Ryo emerges from the shower looking fully refreshed and clean. He folds his dirty clothes and places them on the dresser to be taken care of properly the next day. "Thanks, Dee," he smiles at the olive skinned man. "I'll be here waiting for our nakai. You go on ahead and get your shower."

"Thanks, love." Dee goes to the bed and picks up his set of complimentary pajamas, gives Ryo a loving kiss on the cheek and goes into the bathroom to get himself together.

Ryo sits on the sofa and looks out to the garden which is fully illuminated for the guests viewing pleasure. _This is so peaceful, _he thinks to himself. _I'm glad we were able to make if after all._ He takes a deep breath of the different air and sighs in contentment. Then he gets up and begins to familiarize himself with how the lights work in the room and where important things, like the phone, are placed. He looks at the fridge inside and out and peeks in the little cabinet to see a coffee maker and some other appliances. He looks at the plugs set up in the room and frown at the unfamiliarity of them but then realizes that he can call to the front desk to have them bring some adaptors for him.

Dee is still in the shower when a soft knock on the inside sliding door brings Ryo out of his wanderings. He goes to the door and opens it without saying a word. He already knew that it was going to be their nakai with dinner. "Please come in," he says politely. He looks down at her burden and then begins to help her bring in the tray of food.

"I have that, sir," Sakura tries to protests.

"It's alright. I don't mind helping." Ryo smiles kindly at the nakai as she rises to her feet.

When Ryo turns his back to Sakura, she gives Ryo's buttocks a quick but very appreciative sweep before continuing her duties as a nakai. While she and Ryo are getting ready to set the table set up with the food and drinks, Dee finally emerges from the bathroom with only his pajama pants on and a towel across his shoulders. She glances over at him and her eyes widen in pleasure at the sight of the well sculpted body of the olive skinned man. She blushes as she quickly averts her eyes hoping that the two men didn't notice her stare. What she didn't know is that they both saw her and smiled knowingly at each other while keeping their mouths shut.

While Dee finishes drying his hair, Sakura sets up the bowls for the soup and rice and places the plates for the fish. She sets the cups as well as some chopsticks and spoons. As the men seat themselves at the low table, she begins to serve the tea and soup.

"What kind of soup is this again?" Dee asks as he sees the strange new liquid enter his bowl.

"It's shiromiso soup, Dee." Ryo explains as Sakura gives him soup next. He doesn't bother telling her that he's older than Dee. "That just means its 'white miso'. It's a vegetable stock soup stock that's made with kelp, carrots, potatoes fish and daikon. It's a very basic soup in Japan if I remember correctly. I haven't had it in years so I might be wrong in some of the things I mentioned. But from what I can remember, it's very good. My mom used to make for us."

Dee makes a funny look at the mention of kelp in his soup but then decides to just dig in. He's on vacation with the love of his life and he's willing to try new things.

Sakura finally pours them their tea and then waits to see if the two men would want anything else from her for the evening.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san," Ryo says politely. "You've been a great nakai to us. We'll leave the dishes outside the door once we're done."

"You're very welcome," Sakura smiles at Ryo, "If there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to call for me. I'll be happy to oblige." She gets up from the floor and excuses herself from the room.

Dee ends up scarfing his food down he was so hungry. He did remember his manners though and tasted the food before he swallowed it. "It's very good," he says around mouthfuls of rice and fish. He took up the bowl of soup and just drank it down without a thought. He even picked up the chopsticks and tried his luck with them but soon gave up when they kept crossing each other and dropping his fish. "I think we should learn the recipe for this kind of food when we get back home," he gulps down more rice and fish.

Ryo continues to serve the rest of the meal to them while he eats his own food with the chopsticks. His fingers never forgot how to use them. "I'm glad you like the food, Dee," he says after swallowing some rice and fish. "I'll look it up on the internet to see how to make some of the dishes we like the most." He pours more tea for Dee when he sees the other man gulp it down.

Between the two hungry men, mostly Dee, the food didn't have a chance to become leftovers. Ryo gathers up the empty dishes and begins to carry them towards the door to the room. He places them outside the room for collection and then returns to the sitting room with Dee.

"Do you think the television even has anything we would be able to understand?" Dee asks staring at the flat screen.

"I'm pretty sure there's something for us to watch if you really want to turn it on." Ryo replies as he goes to his carryon bag and pulls out yet another book.

"I'm not going to bother. I'll probably just get frustrated with it anyway for not being able to understand anything." Dee glances at Ryo on the sofa under the window and sees his lover immersed in the book. He goes and sits on the opposite side of the sofa and looks at the book. "What are you reading this time?"

"A Japanese phrase book," Ryo says while not looking up from the book. "I thought it would be helpful for when we go sightseeing and we might need to find our way back to the ryokan. We might run into someone who doesn't speak a word of English." He turns the page. "Would you like to try to pronounce some of these phrases with me?"

"S-s-sure." Dee mutters from his side of the couch.

Ryo looks up from the book and smiles lovingly at the sight of the raven haired man nodding off on the pillows on the sofa. "Come on you big lug," he says affectionately. "I can't carry you all by myself to the bed." He manages to get Dee to his feet and he helps the younger man to bed. Once he has Dee lying on the futon, he covers him up in the beautiful lavender comforter with flower blossoms embroidered on it. Then he goes around the room and turns off all of the lights save for the one on the night stand next to the side of the bed he's going to sleep on. Before crawling under the covers himself, he checks his watch and sees that he forgot to change it to JST. He even forgot to change it to west coast time when he had told Dee to do so. It was still on east coast time and it read seven forty-five in the morning on May thirteenth. With some quick calculation in his head he realizes that it's ten forty-five pm for him. Although he was exhausted, he had one more quick task to do before the bed claimed him.

Ryo goes to his pants that he put the side for cleaning and checks the pockets for his cell phone and is rewarded to find it in one of the side pockets. He flips it open to see that it's still turned off from the long flights to Japan so he turns it back on. Once it finishes loading its clock and date, Ryo begins to dial his son's cell number. He figures that Bikky must be awake by now getting ready to go to school since Mrs. Stuckey had agreed to wake him up.

An aggravated but awake Bikky answers the phone. "Who is it?" he obviously forgot to look to see what number was calling him.

"Is that any way to answer the phone, young man?" Ryo chides playfully.

"Ryo, is that you? Aw man am I glad to hear from you." Bikky's voice brightens significantly.

The two have a quick conversation about how the flight to Japan was, and how nice the bus driver was when they rode to the ryokan. Ryo tells about their nakai and explains that she's like a maid. He tells the boy about the dinner that he and Dee had finished and then had to explain about how he's fourteen minutes ahead of America's time when Bikky asks why they were just eating dinner while he was eating breakfast. Finally time catches up with them and it was time to get off of the phone.

"I love you, Bikky," Ryo says after a short pause.

"I love you too, Ryo," Bikky sounds a bit awkward saying these words.

"Have a good day at school and I'll call you again before you know it."

"Cool. Later." Bikky hangs up first.

Ryo places his cell on the dresser next to his pants and then goes to the futon. He feels sleep trying to place its comforting grip on his eyes as he turns off the light and lays down next to Dee. He manages to give Dee a kiss on the cheek before sleep overtakes him and he falls into peaceful oblivion.

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _It's a fourteen hour time difference from where I live in the US to Japan and it's an eighteen hour difference from the west coast of the US to Japan. I'm four hours ahead of the west coast.

I looked up the exchange rate for American dollars to Japanese yen so I'm pretty confident that I have it right. If there's something wrong, please let me know so I can fix it. I really did a lot of studying and searching to find the information that I used in this story.

I was shocked that there was no airport in Kyoto so I had to fix that up before I wrote it down. I'll admit that I'm not sure how the bus ride is supposed to be so I'm going to treat it similar to the metro system that I know from where I live. If anyone knows anything about this, please let me know so I can make the proper adjustments.

A ryokan is a traditional style Japanese hotel. The hotel I looked up has some modern features as well. Tabi are those socks that go in-between your big toe and second toe and zori are the Japanese clog sandal things. Nakai are like the room maids in a ryokan.

Shiromiso is called white miso. I love miso soup but I don't think the kind I've had is authentic now that I think about it.

I did a lot of studying and looking up on what a ryokan should look like. I found a great website for a real place in Kyoto, Japan and I used their basic outline for my own room. I tried to keep as authentic as possible with the exception of using a few modern amenities. The web site even said that these traditional hotels have them. I was debating on putting a T.V. in and I decided that it would be okay. They wouldn't use it much anyway. If anyone knows anything about a real traditional ryokan and they think that what I put is totally wrong, please let me know. I'll try to provide the website where I got the info from but might not allow it for the time being.

JST is Japan Standard Time.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed getting it down. I have quite a bit of my story written down; I just have to type it now. Please read and review. And also, if you think someone you might know would like this story, please tell them about it. I would love to see what others think of this story.

Special thanks to Vovo and yaonne-san for being there for me. Your reviews are what are keeping me going.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating: _Not work safe. I finally got to my first ever lemon! Hooray! I hope it's good as I've never done sex scenes ever on paper. What you can do in your imagination and what you write down are two totally different things. Don't read this at work or around the kiddies. I hope it gives nice warm tinglies in your nether regions.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary: _Dee and Ryo are now a couple and Ryo is trying to understand this new kind of relationship. They finally arrive in Japan and things are finally looking up for them.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer. I do own Sakura and Kobayashi.

_Word Count:_ 3,950 Not including the disclaimer.

_A/N:_ And here we are at chapter 5. This has been tough going. Sorry for all of the long waits for this story to come out. I'm an at home mom so my kiddies do come first even if they do drive me nuts. Plus hubby is a little demanding even when he knows I'm typing my story out. So bare with me as I continue to get things together. Thanks. Also, I'm going with JST (Japan Standard Time) for the rest of their stay. I won't be changing time zones until they go back home.

This has been partially betaed by Vovo. She helped me do my lemon scene and I'm really appreciative for her for this. I'm doing the rest of this all by myself until I hear from a possible person to be my beta. If you see anything wrong, please don't hesitate to let me know. Reviews are love.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><em> Re-cap:<em>

_ An aggravated but awake Bikky answers the phone. "Who is it?" he obviously forgot to look to see what number was calling him._

_ "Is that any way to answer the phone, young man?" Ryo chides playfully._

_ "Ryo, is that you? Aw man am I glad to hear from you." Bikky's voice brightens significantly._

_ The two have a quick conversation about how the flight to Japan was, and how nice the bus driver was when they rode to the ryokan. Ryo tells about their nakai and explains that she's like a maid. He tells the boy about the dinner that he and Dee had finished and then had to explain about how he's fourteen minutes ahead of America's time when Bikky asks why they were just eating dinner while he was eating breakfast. Finally time catches up with them and it was time to get off of the phone._

_ "I love you, Bikky," Ryo says after a short pause._

_ "I love you too, Ryo," Bikky sounds a bit awkward saying these words._

_ "Have a good day at school and I'll call you again before you know it."_

_ "Cool. Later." Bikky hangs up first._

_ Ryo places his cell on the dresser next to his pants and then goes to the futon. He feels sleep trying to place its comforting grip on his eyes as he turns off the light and lays down next to Dee. He manages to give Dee a kiss on the cheek before sleep overtakes him and he falls into peaceful oblivion._

* * *

><p>The next day and we find Ryo waking up groggily into a brightly lit room. Someone had come in and opened the curtains and glass window to let the spring fragrance of flower blossoms and the sounds of foreign birds singing in the garden. At first he forgets where he is and starts to panic a bit until his cop instincts take control and he's able to calm himself down. He takes a look around him while in his lying position and sees Dee sleeping peacefully next to him with his back to him. He smiles and then sits up to look around his surroundings more. He sighs in contentment as his memories flood back to him when he sees the beautiful ryokan room. He looks at his wrist watch to see that he still didn't change the time. It reads twelve am. Once again he does some quick calculations and realizes that it's really two pm JST. He quickly adjusts his watch so he wouldn't have to go through the trouble any more. He gets up from the bed, stretches, goes to his suitcase to get his toothbrush, toothpaste, some clean casual clothes and then goes to the bathroom to get ready for the day.<p>

After Ryo comes out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and fully awake, he goes back to the bed where Dee is still sleeping peacefully. "Time to get up, Dee," he says gently. He gets a muffled grumble in response. He leans down and softly touches his lips to the slumbering man's lips in a butterfly soft kiss. He blushes a little at his action.

Dee's eyes flutter open at the soft touch to find himself face to face with the man of his dreams. He smiles broadly from the sweet way Ryo woke him up. "My you're being awfully sexy today, aren't you?" he teases.

"I just thought you would like it if I did that to wake you up," Ryo says as he blushes even more. He then goes to Dee's suitcase to get him his toiletries and some clean clothes. "It's time to get up. It's after two pm and I'm hungry."

"Two pm? Damn we were sleeping well and we didn't even do anything to warrant such a long sleep."

"We have jet lag, silly," Ryo smiles. "We'll get caught up to time here soon enough. Then we'll have to start all over when we get back home."

"Eh, whatever." And Dee goes to the bathroom to take care of his business.

Ryo goes to the phone that's on a table next to the couch and looks at the numbers for the different areas to call. Instead of calling for room service, he calls the front desk and asks for directions from his room to the dining room. With the information, he hangs up as Dee comes out of the bathroom all refreshed himself.

"Do you want to go down to the dining room for lunch, Dee?" Ryo asks as he goes to the door to get his boots on.

"Sure. What are we going to eat?" Dee follows Ryo to the door to get his own boots. He looks curiously at the tabi and zori at the side of the door.

"I figure we could get something simple for now until we know what kind of cuisine they have. I haven't had tempura in a long time. We could get that."

"What's tempura," Dee queries as they leave the room together and wander down the hall to the main area.

"Mostly just shrimp and vegetables that are deep fried in a light batter." Ryo explains as they continue to make their way through the ryokan. "It's pretty good. It doesn't taste of heavy grease either."

"Sounds good to me. Let's do it."

At the dining room, Dee and Ryo find a table to sit at and wait for someone to take their order. While they enjoyed their shrimp and vegetable tempura and tea, they discussed what they might want to do for the rest of the day. It didn't take long for them to agree that they would stay indoors this time and just explore the rest of the ryokan. They were still a little weary from the time changes.

After lunch, they start roaming through the halls of the ryokan until they come across the library first. They wander through the books and decide to stay for a little while to read. A nakai comes to them and asks if they would like something to drink. Dee asks for some coffee with extra sugar and Ryo asks for tea with a little sugar.

After the library, they wander the ryokan some more, passing other guests of Japanese and other nationalities. Ryo catches minor recognizable words and phrases from passing nakai as they make their way along. He feels a little better as his brain begins to pick it up again in small portions.

Wandering around some more brings the men to the Japanese style public room which is also decorated in spring accents. In this room, they find that they can play all kinds of games from different regions as well as games from Japan. This is also a place to where one can meet other people and just hang out to have some fun which is what Dee and Ryo do for the next several hours. They meet a couple of couples and play some games and have idle chit chat with them.

By six pm Dee and Ryo get hungry and wend their way back to dining room where they enjoy another meal that's not so traditional called nikujaga with a side of jakopi tofu and some tea. By seven-thirty they head back to their room, flop onto the couch by the window and Dee figures out how to use the phone and, remembering his manners, orders a bottle of wine for a nightcap to Ryo's surprise.

Ryo's mind flashes back to the first vacation they had together in England when they had their first nightcap and Dee had given him the sweet kiss after pushing him down. He begins to blush at the memory.

"Whatcha thinking about, babe?" Dee peers at Ryo's pink cheeks with a sly smile on his face.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Ryo tries to wave off the idea of him thinking about the past.

"I bet you I know what you're thinking about," Dee continues to smile slyly. "You're thinking about our first vacation together in England. Am I right?"

Ryo's blush deepens and spreads across his face as Dee's words hit true. "How is it that you know these things?"

"I should know you by now to understand how your mind works, baby." Dee states in a matter of fact.

A soft knock at the inner door brings both men out of their conversation. Dee jumps up from the couch to fetch the wine and glasses as Ryo stays on the couch to regain his composure. He comes back and places the bottle of chilled red wine and glasses onto the low table where he proceeds to open the bottle and pour some in each glass.

As Ryo takes the proffered glass from Dee's hands, he gets a mischievous grin on his face. "You were such a lush that night that you nearly drank the whole bottle yourself and then fell asleep on the balcony. Then after I put you to bed, you woke back up with the promise of throwing up which I was able to prevent the mess being all over the floor by getting you to the bathroom."

Dee gives a scowl at being reminded of one of his not so sexy moments but makes a comeback. "Yeah, but if memory serves correctly, we were about to get it on hot and heavy like until that monkey brat and his tag along girl decided to break that up with their silly bet."

At these memories, both men laugh heartily until tears run down their cheeks.

By eight-thirty pm the bottle of wine has been emptied between the two of them and Ryo sets the empty bottle and glasses outside the room's door for pickup. He comes back and sits back down on the couch. Feeling very good, the two lounge on the couch with the window open listening to the night time animals sing their foreign songs into the air as they gaze up the beautifully lit up 'Hidden Garden' that's in front of their window. They're content to sit silently for the time being while the only thought that goes through their mind is how peaceful it is where they are.

Dee glances over at Ryo while the older man is still looking calmly out the window and his heart begins to beat faster in his chest. He notices that a lock of silky chestnut colored hair has fallen from its carefully combed place to fall into one of Ryo's the liquid dark eyes. He moves forward slowly so as not scare his beloved and lightly touches the hair as he pushes it aside.

Ryo glances up from the gesture and into the beautiful green eyes, which are now almost consumed by the pupils from desire. He takes a sharp intake of breath as he gazes back at his Dee.

For about a minute they stare at each other lovingly until Dee's eyes begin to intensify with that look of yearning. This makes Ryo blush furiously and he tries to break the gaze by looking down but Dee's hand moves up quickly to catch his head and hold his eyes.

"Please look at me, baby. Don't look down." Dee whispers huskily.

All Ryo can do is nod his head as he continues to look at Dee. Butterflies begin to stir in his stomach as his sex begins to stir.

Dee finally lets go of Ryo's face and gets turned on even more as he sees that Ryo didn't look away. He ends up breaking the gaze when he sweeps his eyes appreciatively over his lover's body. The light blue button down shirt hangs loosely over the sculpted body and his gaze continues lower still to the blue jeans that seem tighter as they wrap around the muscular thighs and calves. He realizes that Ryo's pants are straining from the growing member in between his legs. "It looks like your pants can't hold you much longer," he says as he looks back up to his partner's face.

Ryo's blush comes back full force with Dee's words but he lets his eyes wander over Dee's body as Dee goes back to looking him over. His desire begins to intensify as he drinks in the olive skinned man's body. He appreciates the clothing choice he made for Dee earlier that day which is a tight fitting black T-shirt and a pair of tight black jeans both of which show off all of his muscles. His breath begins to quicken more as his eyes rest on Dee own straining member. Before he could stop himself, he reaches out and touches Dee's chest through the fabric of the shirt.

Dee slowly looks up at Ryo and gives a broad grin. He gently moves the other man's hand as he stands up to close the window and shades for privacy. While still standing he reaches down to Ryo's shirt and begins to unbutton it as Ryo's hands go back to his chest.

Once Dee is done unbuttoning his shirt, Ryo reluctantly moves his hands away so that Dee is able to remove the shirt from his person along with the white undershirt. He sighs out loud as Dee's hands touch his bare flesh and he closes his eyes.

"Baby, I want you to take off my shirt." Dee sits down on the couch in front of Ryo.

Ryo blushes again at the request but complies. He places his hands at the bottom of the soft fabric of the shirt and undershirt and starts to pull upward. His heart increases speed as Dee's chest comes into view and he grins at the way Dee's nipples harden as he purposefully brushes them. He listens to the way Dee's breath increases as well. He keeps his eyes firmly fixed on Dee's chest lest he loses his nerve.

Finally both men have their shirts off and without a word, they simultaneously stand up from the couch and face each other with Ryo looking up a bit at the taller man. With passion running between then like wild fire they quickly pull each other into a strong embrace and collide in a passionate and hard kiss. At first there's a collision of tongues vying for dominance until Dee's tongue demands full dominance over Ryo's and he pushes it deeper into his mouth. Ryo shudders and moans in pleasure as he gives in to Dee's dominance.

Both men end the kiss gasping for air and then Dee begins to undo Ryo's button and zipper on his pants. Ryo squirms quickly out of his annoyingly tight pants and briefs. He kicks off his socks in the process of getting his pants off. Then he helps Dee with his own pants that seem to be tighter than ever.

Dee and Ryo stare at each other's naked bodies and drink in the wonderful sight of each other. Wordless again, they move their position over to the futon where Ryo makes a bold move of pushing Dee down to a sitting position on the bed. He's happy to see that Dee is okay with letting him do so.

"What are you going to do, baby?" Dee inquires once he's sitting down.

Again Ryo blushes as he begins to try to tell Dee what he wants to do to him. "I wanted to practice doing that…err…thing that you do to me," he stammers out in embarrassment.

Dee, always understanding of how shy his Ryo is and how hard it is for his older lover to even get those words out, just smiles as he opens his legs to let his rock hard erection bob slightly from the movement.

Ryo keeps his eyes down as he lowers himself to his knees in front of his partner. He gingerly takes Dee's sex into his hands and gently jacks it off slowly. He carefully raises his eyes up when he hears Dee moan and is happy that his love has his eyes closed in pleasure. He then lowers his head to the pulsating member in front of him and applies his tongue to the very tip to lick the precum off of the head. He smiles when he hears a sharp gasp emanate from the man above him. He begins to tease the dick in front of him for a while by with his tongue by licking first down then up the shaft and then playing with the underside of the mushroom part of the head which he knows drives Dee wild. He begins to enjoy himself more as he continues to make Dee shudder and gasp with every tease. Finally he gathers the rest of his courage and places his mouth completely Dee's manhood. He sucks the head first, wrapping his tongue again around the underside of the mushroom part. He sucks more and more of the shaft into his mouth listening to Dee moan in pleasure until finally he decides to try to do a deep throat. He knows that Dee is an expert in this and he wants to do what he can to please his man in return even though he has no expertise in this at all. He's still not used to getting around his gag reflexes. He lowers his head more on Dee's shaft until he hits the back of his throat where he stops for a moment willing his throat to relax so he could continue. Once he calms down, he continues to move further down slowly until his nerve fails him and his gag reflex comes back to where he has to withdraw his mouth.

"That's okay, baby," Dee says reassuringly, "You don't have to do that to me. You know that."

"I know," Ryo says quietly, "But I want to. You're so good at it yourself and I just want to please you in return."

"You can use your hands for now until you're ready to try again. How about that?"

Ryo nods in agreement as he goes back to work on Dee's cock.

"Ryo, stop." Dee gently pushes Ryo up. "You're going to make me come before I want to. Lie down on the bed and let me please you now."

"Okay." Ryo gets up from the floor and lies down in the middle of the futon.

Dee gets up from the futon and goes to his suitcase first to retrieve a bottle of Astroglide that he remembered to pack and the goes into the bathroom to fetch a towel for afterwards. He knows that Ryo doesn't like to lie down in cold wet semen. When he comes back to the bedroom, he spies Ryo subconsciously touching himself while waiting him to come back. "What's this?" he teases, "You're actually touching yourself without my help? You can't wait for me to pleasure you now?" He grins wickedly at Ryo's blush.

"Well…umm…" was all Ryo could get out.

Dee gets onto the bed and kneels before Ryo's own pulsating member and begins to tease in return to what Ryo had put him through. He begins by licking all of the sensitive areas and gives a few quick sucks on the tip of the head. He enjoys making Ryo squirm in passion. Finally he stops all teasing and goes to work by deep throating the delicious cock before him a couple of times making the man under him practically scream out in delight. Without stopping his work, he opens the bottle of lube and puts a liberal amount on the tips of his fingers. He then uses these same fingers to play with Ryo's prenuim which drives Ryo into more ecstasy and he moans out more while caressing his hair.

Ryo takes a sharp intake of breath as he feels Dee's finger gently push its way past the ring of muscle of his anus. Even though this isn't their first time making love, it's still a new experience for him to be with a man. But since this is the man that he loves more than he can think of, he's more than willing to try anything for Dee.

While still sucking Ryo off, Dee continues to move the one finger he has inside of the other man in a slow circular motion while sliding it in and out. Being slow and controlled like this helps the muscle to relax enough for him to put a second finger in. He feels Ryo buck a bit at this new pressure but knows it's to keep his moaning down from being heard throughout the ryokan. He stops giving Ryo head and concentrates on the task at hand now. With two fingers inside of Ryo, he circles them again and begins to slowly stretch the muscle open while plunging in deep enough to play with the prostate at the same time. After a while, he could tell that Ryo was ready to receive him when it feels as if the anus is sucking his fingers in and Ryo is tossing his head side to side in wild desire. He grins at this but remains slow in the process because he doesn't want to scare Ryo back into tightening back up. "Are you ready for me, baby?" he asks huskily while continuing to move his fingers inside Ryo.

What Ryo says next is a surprise to both men, "Hai, onegai."

They stare at each other in bewilderment even though they know what was said but since their passion is still running so strong, they let it be as it is.

Dee pulls his fingers out of the sucking sphincter and then adds a generous amount of lube to his still pulsating member and puts more onto Ryo's widened rosebud. Carefully and slowly he moves Ryo's legs onto his shoulders to make it easier for entry and then gently nudges the head of his cock to Ryo's entrance. There was a slight resistance but it didn't last long at all due to Ryo being so turned on by all of the pleasure. It feels as though Ryo's muscles suck his head in without abandon.

Both men groan passionately and stop for a couple of seconds so that Ryo's anus relaxes further. After about a minute of no movement, Ryo begins to get impatient and starts to wiggle his ass under Dee and pleads with his eyes for him to continue.

Dee complies with the silent stare and places his hands on the part Japanese man's slender hips and hoists them into the air where he begins slow, careful steady rhythm of movement. He hears Ryo's breath begin to get heavy with more passion as he is slowly brought to the brink of ecstasy. He grabs the stiff member in front of him and begins to meticulously jack it off which sends his lover into further delirium.

Ryo's breathing becomes more ragged as he continues to feel Dee's cock rub his prostate. He begins to speed up his own pace making Dee have to catch up to him. With the feeling of the rubbing inside and out, he moans louder until he's almost screaming in delight.

Dee realizes what's happening, continues to jerk Ryo's rock hard cock faster while he speeds up his thrusts to match those of his lover. Hearing Ryo moan so loud in pleasure turns him on even further bringing his own ejaculation close at hand.

Finally, Ryo is unable to withstand the building pressure any longer and with a cry of utter passion he shoots his semen all over Dee's hand and his abdomen.

Dee feels Ryo's sphincter muscles contract around his own dick which then makes him come very strongly inside of Ryo, his cries of ecstasy filling the room. After the haze of delirium, he pulls his softening shaft out of Ryo, rolls off of him and places the towel under the pale skinned ass before any leakage could happen. He enjoys the smile of gratitude from his lovers beautiful face.

Ryo gets up with the towel around his waist and he looks down lovingly at Dee on the futon. "Let's get a shower before we fall asleep. It will help up sleep so we can get up at a good time and do some sightseeing tomorrow. We can really enjoy our vacation then."

Dee gives a wolfish grin as he gets up from his laying position and replies throatily. "I think the vacation is already enjoyable now, don't you think?" but he follows Ryo to the bathroom none the less.

In the shower, Dee behaves himself as the two wash each other off. All he does is give Ryo some loving caresses and kisses his cheeks, neck and collar bone. Ryo appreciates the affection and returns the kisses and caresses.

After the shower they decide that it would be best if they slept in pajamas just in case a nakai decides to come into the room to open the window again. Dee leaves his shirt off, however and crawls into bed next to Ryo.

For a few minutes they hold each other in their arms until sleep finally overtakes them. They give each other a soft kiss on the lips and then settle into their normal sleeping positions. They both whisper 'I love you' at the same time and fall fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _Nikujaga does not seem typically Japanese since the main ingredients **niku** (meat) and **jaga**imo (potatoes) are historically not traditional Japanese foodstuffs. But Nikujaga is a popular meal especially at home. It is a typical "mother's taste" meal. The taste of Nikujaga may surprise you because of the ingredients sugar and soya sauce, and I am sure that the surprise will be a positive one. Jakopi Tofu is one of dozens of Japanese tofu dishes. It is tofu covered by a topping made of small chirimen**jako** fish and **pea**nuts. It is a side dish that can be prepared within five minutes. I got this information from this website: http: / www . japan-guide . com / r / e103 . html


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating: _Work safe. No more fun nummies until around chapter 7.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary: _Dee and Ryo are now a couple and Ryo is trying to understand this new kind of relationship. Two weeks of vacation can really fly by. Soon it's time to come home.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer. I do own Sakura, Kobayashi, and Mrs. Stuckey

_Word Count:_ 4,688 words. Not including the disclaimer.

_A/N:_ So here's chapter 6. I'm glad it's moving along the way it is. Basically this chapter is going to be a quick rundown of the vacation time. It's still two weeks for them, but I didn't go day by day with this. They still have to get home and then I still need to get to the parts that I really wrote this story for. So enjoy the chapter and I hope I didn't make it too boring.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Little New York Ch. 6<strong>

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week, the two men are found to be busy having a good time enjoying their vacation. Ryo is steadily picking up the Japanese language and he's even able to hold simple conversations. He speaks mostly to the staff of the ryokan. He even teaches Dee a few simple phrases so that the younger man doesn't feel too left out of the conversations. Every day, Ryo keeps his promise to Bikky and buys him a present from their shopping trips and everyday he and Dee go to the nearest post office to mail the gifts back home. They take a train ride through the mountains and admire the beautiful springtime scenery. They go to a few local temples and learn to say a prayer of respect. Ryo even buys a few good luck charms for himself, Bikky, and Dee; even though Dee said he didn't want one. At lunch time, they would wander around Kyoto and eat traditional dishes of the area and at night they would have candle lit dinners. They even found a local market where Ryo indulged himself in a beautiful porcelain tea set and dinner set. It was a lovely shade of dark violet with white paintings of lily flowers. The tea set even came with a strainer for tea leaves. Ryo brought tea of all kinds to go with his new tea set. Jasmine, orange pekoe and black tea just to name a few found its way into another box to be sent to the states.<p>

Dee on the other hand, didn't buy much for himself during this first week. He did buy a Japanese/English dictionary to help him with his vocabulary and a black tourist tee-shirt with 'I love Japan' written in Japanese on it. He felt it wasn't too hokey because of the Japanese characters on it. He figured no one would figure it out. For the time being, he just couldn't see much he wanted.

At night, after wandering around hot spots and shopping in local districts, they would come back to the ryokan horny and ready to tear each other's clothes off. Every night for the first week is filled with passion and bliss and after the wild love making; they would take a shower and fall asleep in each other's arms.

The second week of the vacation turns into a travel week for the lovers as they make their way from Kyoto to Tokyo. Every day they would take the bullet train to Tokyo to enjoy the sights of the major city. This is where it feels more familiar with the hustle and bustle of the people and traffic and they don't even mind the close quarters of people around them since they're used to the city life themselves.

They eat lunch in ramen booths or local restaurants and even so boldly as to go to a karaoke bar. Dee was even successful to drag Ryo into an arcade they happed to pass by. They visit Tokyo Tower and more temples and Ryo buys more trinkets. They get their fortunes read by the shrine maidens as well and are pleased with the outcomes of the readings. Dee was even able to pick up some CDs for himself as his souvenirs. He found out that J-pop is very likeable. And he even finds a nice katana in a sheath. He finds a way to mail that one home to avoid any trouble on the plane. Once again the nights at the ryokan are spent in each other's arms in passion.

All too soon, the time for them to leave Japan on Saturday, May 22nd springs up and we find our two men packing up their belongings with solemn faces. They're ready to leave and go back home but they're also sad that their time in Japan has come to an end. Luckily Ryo remembered to bring a couple of cameras and they were able to take numerous pictures of their vacation.

"One thing I'll always remember," Dee contemplates as he shoves his suits into his suitcase without worrying how they were folded, "even without pictures to help me, was the massage that we went to last night and what happened afterwards when we came back to the room." He glances sidelong at Ryo and grins in pleasure as his lover smiles with a blush coloring his cheeks.

By 2pm Dee and Ryo are on the bus to go back to the Kansai International Airport in the Osaka prefecture. Their bus driver was Kobayashi once again. Even though they weren't the only ones on the bus, they were able to sit at the front of the bus to be able to talk to the man once again. Ryo and Kobayashi had a more complex conversation even though it still has its rough spots. This time and Dee was able to follow the flow of words thus able to follow the conversation. By 2:30pm they arrive at the airport and bid Kobayashi farewell and with their luggage they go inside. They go through ticket and baggage check along with passport and metal detectors and all of the safety measures before being admitted into the terminal. Finally with only their carryon bags left to them, they make their way to their gate, check themselves in and settle down to wait to board the plane back home. Dee borrows a few yen from Ryo and gets a couple of cold drinks for them to sip on while they wait.

By 4:40pm the announcement goes out that the plane is now ready to be boarded for the flight to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. As everyone boards the plane, Dee snags the window seat for himself again and Ryo sits next to him in the middle seat. Once everyone is on the plane and settled into their seats, the safety procedures are called throughout the cabin in Japanese and English as the plane begins to move to the runway. The stewardesses seat themselves as the plane gathers speed and then finally launches itself into the air for its journey back home to America. Dee and Ryo settle themselves into their seats for the long twenty-seven hour flight.

xxx

At 2am WCT Friday, May 21st, the flight comes in for its landing in Washington State. Dee and Ryo are exhausted from the long flight but are grateful to be up and walking around again. Ryo turns on his cell phone to call Bikky to announce that they landed safely in the states and does a double take at the phone. His sleep addled brain didn't seem to want to comprehend the date that he was seeing.

"Are you alright, baby?" Dee asks as he comes up behind Ryo.

"Did you know its May 21st today?" Ryo asks as he continues to look at his phone wondering if it was going to change on him.

"How can that be?" Dee seems a little confused as well. His brain is also muffled from exhaustion. "We left Japan on May 22nd."

"Look at my phone then," Ryo pushes the phone under Dee's nose to prove his point.

Dee stares at the date on the phone and then his brain finally catches up to the time. He chuckles a bit at their misunderstanding. "Baby, we both forgot something very important," he smiles down at this lover. "They even told us on the plane as we were landing that we went back a day flying here from Japan. Think back on it, love."

Ryo pauses in thought for a moment and then his memories finally come back to him. He smiles at Dee for his own silliness and then proceeds to call Bikky.

By 4am they men are back in the air for the next flight to DeKalb-Peachtree Airport in ATL Georgia. The five hour flight has them landing at 12pm ECT. Being back on the east coast of the United States makes Dee and Ryo feel better about their time zone. They go to the next gate to get ready for the last flight to New York. The final flight leaves at 1pm and takes two hours to arrive at LaGuardia Airport in Queen New York at 3pm, May 21st. This is where Dee and Ryo take a deep breath of relief when they get off of the plane and placing their feet on New York ground for the first time in two weeks. They are so happy to be back in the Big Apple.

From the gate, they go to luggage claim, get their suitcases, and head outside, to the noisy hustle and bustle of the city with all of the familiar smoggy smells, to hail a cab to get back home to Manhattan. Ryo peeks into his wallet for American bills and blushes slightly as he sees that he's pretty much broke for the time being. Normally he's better prepared with his money to remember to keep cab fare on hand. "Hey, Dee?" he looks up from his wallet, "Do you have any cab fare on you? I'm pretty much out of luck here."

"Sorry, babe," Dee grins sheepishly, "I'm pretty much broke too. I only have five dollars on me now."

"Well that doesn't help my last twenty out at all."

They both chuckle at their follies as Dee pulls out his cell phone. First he calls Ted at home, but gets no answer, so he tries his cell phone next. Ted picks up on the other end but he doesn't sound too happy when he answers. "Ted, it's me, Dee," Dee tries to sound apologetic hoping that Ted just forgot to look at his ID to see who was calling.

"Oh yeah?" Ted's voice perks up a bit once he realizes who is on the other end of his line. "What's up man?"

"Ryo and I just got back to La Guardia and we're in a bit of a bind. Could you come out here and give us a ride?"

"Sorry man, no can do," Ted says apologetically himself. "My car has been at the shop for the last two days for a part. I've been bumming rides off of JJ and Drake until it's fixed. I think JJ has the day off. Why don't you call him?"

"Gee, thanks man," Dee says sarcastically, but he changes his tune with the next set of words, "Sorry about your car. Hope things get better for you. We'll see you at work in a couple of days."

"See ya man." Ted hangs up first.

Ryo looks at Dee's apprehensive face and give a small look of his own. "Let me guess, Ted couldn't give us a lift and with the way your face looks, we're going to have to call JJ."

Dee looks at his lover's hazel eyes and nods his head. "You've pretty much summed up the matter in a nutshell. Besides, he might be here sooner than any of the other guys if he knew he was coming to pick up his 'Dee-sempai'. Might as well."

"Kuso. Fine. Let's get this over with." Ryo frowns at the thought.

Dee then calls up JJ and gets a bored sounding voice. "Hello?" it drawls.

"Hey JJ It's me, Dee." Dee quickly moves the phone from his ear as a very loud squeal of delight emanates from the ear speaker. It was so loud that some passersby even looked curiously at Dee.

Both Dee and Ryo roll their eyes from the outburst of excitement. When Dee deems it safe to put his ear back to the phone, he begins to tell JJ about needing a ride home. "We both need a lift," he says when he feels that JJ forgot that he was with Ryo at the airport.

"Fine, fine. I'll be picking you both up in Queens. I won't take long. See you soon." And JJ hangs up his phone first.

"What are you going to tell him about where you're staying once he gets here?" Ryo asks as he leans against the wall to the building. "You know he's going to think you're going home."

"The twerp is just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm crashing at your place tonight. I'm too tired anyway to make it to my place."

Ryo just smiles at Dee as they wait for JJ to pick them up.

About an hour later, they see JJ's light blue Nissan car pull up in front of the building they're standing in front of. Once the car is turned off, JJ practically jumps out of the car and comes running to give Dee a glomping hug when he's stopped by Dee's hand.

"If you tackle me now, I will fall down onto this hard ass sidewalk and more than likely get a concussion from it. I'm just too damned tired to try to stay on my feet from the impact you're about to give me." Dee says with a little grumpiness in his voice.

"No problem, Mr. Sexy. No tackle hugs at the moment. Oh, hey, Ryo," JJ glances at the chestnut haired man behind Dee and addressing him as if he almost forgot he was there. He did wish Ryo wasn't around though so he could have Dee all to himself. He then helps put Dee's and Ryo's suitcases into the trunk of his car and the extra bags into the backseat.

Ryo climbs into the backseat much to Dee chagrin. He didn't want to ride in the front with this crazy light violet haired man. He sighs in defeat and settles himself in the car where he buckles up and waits for JJ to begin the drive home.

"So we're going to drop off Ryo first at his place and then I'm going to drop you off at your place?" JJ asks hopefully.

Dee looks over at the younger man driving and sighs inwardly. "Nope. I'm going to crash at Ryo's place tonight. I'm tired as hell and he as a very welcoming couch calling my name. Besides, I have a couple of packages waiting for me there."

"Oh," JJ has a crestfallen look on his face. He was so hoping that he could have gone home with Dee. He glances at Dee to make more conversation but sees that the object of his affection is fast asleep on the window of the car. He looks in his review mirror to see that Ryo is still awake but with his eyes half closed as he looks out the window at the familiar city passing by. He makes small talk with the part Japanese man and is even a little pleased when Ryo responds back to him.

Ryo wasn't really in the mood to talk to JJ but he just couldn't be rude to the younger man so he talks anyway. It was nice to talk to JJ without the hyper activity that the other man usually possesses that Ryo found himself starting to like the man a little bit.

Before too long, they're pulling up in front of Ryo's apartment building and JJ is turning off the car. Dee is awake from the familiar turns and stops in getting to Ryo's place. JJ helps to remove the luggage from the car and then bids the two men a farewell as he drives away.

xxx

At 5:30pm, Dee and Ryo are struggling with their suitcases up the apartment stairs until they get to Ryo's floor. Ryo fumbles for his keys, unlocks the door, pushes it open and once again the two lug their suitcases into the apartment kitchen. From there, they muster the last of their strength and manage to get everything into Ryo's bedroom where they finally collapse onto the bed for a few minutes. During the whole time, no one greeted them home so it was to be thought that no one was home yet.

"When is the brat supposed to be home anyway?" Dee grumbles from his lying position on the bed.

Ryo glances at his watch and sighs wearily. "He should be home now. But seeing as its Friday, he might be playing around somewhere before heading home."

Just then, the apartment door opens and a pair of unfamiliar footsteps sounds out in the living room. They head to Bikky's room and stop there for a few seconds. At first Dee and Ryo could just stare at each other as their sleep deprived brains catch up to their ears, but before either man could react to the person, they hear a familiar older woman's voice calling into the emptiness of the apartment.

"Bikky," Mrs. Stuckey says sharply in her southern accent, "Are you home yet? I'm here to make you dinner." She raps her knuckles loudly on the closed door. When she gets no answer she can be heard grumbling about how kids have no respect for when to be home as she putters off to the kitchen where she can be heard rattling some utensils around preparing for dinner.

"Looks like we've been forgotten about, love." Dee grins as he sits up on the bed.

"It seems that way," Ryo grins back as he sits up as well. "Maybe we should make ourselves known to Mrs. Stuckey?"

"Why?" Dee gives a frown at the idea, "She seems to have everything under control. Besides, I'm really tired and I just want to go to bed."

"I think we should help her with dinner," Ryo looks thoughtful as he speaks, "That way, we could go to sleep on a full stomach and not wake up in a couple of hours hungry and cussing up a storm as we hunt for food to eat."

Dee thinks for a bit and then agrees, "You're right. There's nothing like home cooking anyway to help you sleep like a baby." He grins at the idea.

Ryo chuckles at Dee's response and gets up from the bed. He goes to his bedroom door and stops as he hears the apartment door open again and this time hears a pair of familiar sneakered footsteps enter the kitchen. He listens as Mrs. Stuckey scolds the youth for coming home late and to go and get washed up for dinner. As he stands there and waits, he finally sees Bikky coming down the hallway, with a sullen look on his face, and makes his way to the bathroom.

Bikky was just about to go into the bathroom when he felt like someone was watching him and he glances over to Ryo's bedroom door. His blue eyes stare at the sight before him and his mouth opens a bit in an 'O' of surprise.

For one minute the two stands there staring at each other. Bikky is the first to move as he runs straight towards Ryo and Ryo takes one step towards his foster son. They collide into a very strong and loving embrace of the kind where a father and son have missed each other very much. A small touching moment where tears are shed from both pairs of eyes but not seen by each other. Bikky wipes his eyes before looking up into Ryo's face as he reluctantly pulls away.

"Glad you made it home safe and sound," he says with a slight huskiness that betrays the fact that he was crying a bit.

"Me too." Ryo says as he rustles his hand in the boy's blond hair.

"Did the perv make it with you? Or were you lucky enough to leave him behind?"

"If you mean Dee, sorry, but he's here with me right now. He's in the room getting ready to go into the kitchen."

Bikky shrugs as if he could care less even though he was secretly glad that his bantering buddy was home as well. "How long have you guys been home?" he asks instead.

"About five minutes. JJ dropped us off."

"Cool. That means you can have dinner with me again then. And you can finally get rid of that crazy old bat."

"Mind your manners and yes, I'm here again so I can let Mrs. Stuckey go after tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Bikky's voice raises and octave at the idea of having to deal with the elderly lady another day. "Why?"

"Jet lag. Dee and I have it bad right now. We're so tired that we forgot what day it is today. When we go to sleep after dinner, it's probably going to be a while before we wake up again."

"Okay, fine, whatever. Just promise me that tomorrow will be _the_ last day with her."

"Not a problem." Ryo smiles fondly at the way Bikky sulks at not getting his way. "Go on and get ready for dinner. Dee and I are going to lend a hand so it goes quicker."

Bikky only nods his head and goes into the bathroom where he closes the door behind him. It can be heard that he turned on the sink and begins to wash his hands and face.

"Little monkey," Dee says from behind Ryo making him jump. "But at least he's glad that I didn't get left behind. I'm glad to be home around his annoying ass too."

"You noticed that as well?" Ryo asks as he looks at the closed door again and then heading off to the kitchen with Dee in tow.

"One couldn't miss that at all." Dee responds back as they finally walk into the kitchen where Mrs. Stuckey is busy preparing some meat on a plate.

"Good evening, Mrs. Stuckey," Ryo says politely as he stands next to the older black woman who was a whole head shorter than him. "How have you been while we were away?"

Never looking up from her seasoning of the meat, Mrs. Stuckey goes into the tale of how Bikky was pretty much a good boy the last two weeks. He came home from school and did his homework with no complaints and he even limited himself on his TV and games. He had his 'girlfriend' over a couple of times but they stayed in the living room during her visit. He helped set the table and wash the dishes and even answered the phone with politeness. She does point out that he has as stubborn side to him but he was pretty good at keeping it in check the whole time. "As for me, I'm doing well for a person my age," she concludes. "What about you? Did you have a good time on your vacation?"

"Yes ma'am," Ryo responds politely as he gathers up utensils to be set on the table. He gave a brief rundown of his trip to Japan as he helped get the dinner prepared.

Dee, in the meantime was also helping out. Though he didn't talk, he did what he was told to do. He washed the okra and the placed it in a pot as Mrs. Stuckey seasoned it and put it on the burner to cook. He got the flour out of the cabinet and put some in a bowl as Mrs. Stuckey put the seasoned meat into it for a coating and place it in a skillet to cook.

Between the three people, dinner was cooked in no time. Bikky was already seated at the table waiting patiently for the meal to be served. Not once did he complain about having to wait. For dinner, they cooked smothered pork chops, steamed okra, brown rice and rolls. Ryo and Dee, not having a home cooked meal in two weeks, devoured the food with the help of Bikky. Dinner was so good, that no one said a word until the meal was gone. Between all four people, there was no such thing as left overs. Ryo was shocked to see both Dee and Bikky eat all of the okra with no complaints about a strange unknown vegetable. He asks Mrs. Stuckey if he could have any recipes of the food that Bikky liked that she had cooked. She happily agreed to give them to him.

After dinner, Ryo and Mrs. Stuckey cleaned the dishes and kitchen while Dee and Bikky sat in the living room arguing about what program to watch on the TV. They were hurling insults back and forth at each other until finally all became quite and the only noise could be heard was some kind of 'shoot-em-up' movie. At first Ryo was going to go into the living room to change the channel but was stopped by a calm Mrs. Stuckey. "They're fine dear," she says endearingly, "They need this time to re-bond with each other. That boy missed your friend so much he wouldn't stop talking about him while you were gone."

"Okay," Ryo smiles back. He hears the raucous laughter coming from the living room and gets a warm feeling in his chest.

After everything was done for the night, Mrs. Stuckey bids the trio goodnight and starts to head for the door.

"Please wait, Mrs. Stuckey," Ryo calls after her. "Let me walk you to your apartment."

"That's okay, dear. I can manage on my own. I've got plenty of fight left in these old bones."

Ryo smiles at this but is still insistent. "Well let me at least watch you to your door. It's the least I can do for you. You've been such a great help these past two weeks. Also, can I ask you one last favor?"

"For you, anything, hon." Mrs. Stuckey smiles warmly.

"Dee and I have terrible jet lag at the moment but we just had to hang out with you two tonight. But once we go to sleep tonight, I really don't know when we're going to get up tomorrow. Could you please come by one more day to make sure Bikky will be alright?"

"Oh, absolutely, sweetie," Mrs. Stuckey southern accent carries across the room. "I love coming by to help out anyway. That boy has been the best to me while you were gone."

Ryo sighs with relief, "Thank you so much." He walks the elder woman to the door and opens if for her. "I really appreciate this. I'll find some way to pay you back."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Mrs. Stuckey says as she steps out of Ryo's apartment. "I expect no payment at all from you. I did this on my own accord. You just take good care of that boy and that's all the payment I'll ever need from you."

"Deal." Ryo watches from his doorway as Mrs. Stuckey walks up a flight of stairs to her apartment. He stays at this door until he hears her door close from one floor above. He then locks up his own home and goes back into the living room to be with the two best guys in his life.

At around 10pm Bikky lets out a sleepy yawn from his place on the floor. He gets up, stretches, and wanders off to his room. "Night guys. See you sometime tomorrow." He calls back before he closes his door.

"Night." Ryo and Dee call out after him. They get up from their positions on the couch, turn off the lights, and go to Ryo's bedroom. Both men are so sleepy now that they don't even bother with taking a shower. Dee wraps his arm around Ryo's shoulders and pulls him close. "Let's strip down to nothing, cuddle under the covers and just go to sleep." He says with a little sleepy slur in his voice.

Ryo looks up at the raven haired man with a mild skeptical look on his face but once he got a good look into Dee's sleepy green eyes he knew that there was nothing hidden in the suggestion. "Sounds like an excellent plan, love." He replies.

They strip each other lovingly and take their time to look at each other's naked bodies as they walk to the bed where they nearly collapse from fatigue. They help each other cover up and as they hold each other in their arms, they fall into a blissful deep dark slumber.

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _I was never good at describing time zones in the USA so I did the best that I could to help everyone out. WCT= West Coast Time; JPT= Japan Time; ECT= East Coast Time. I know how it's supposed to be written but I felt this was a little easier to understand for the time being. The time difference between the west coast and the east coast in the USA is 3 hours. So if it's 9 am in Washington State then it's 12 pm in Georgia. Hope this helps since I didn't go into too much detail in the story.

I know Ryo could have gone to an ATM but what fun would that have been if I couldn't get some minor JJ action going?

Kuso= Shit


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating: _Major lemon scene. This is not work safe at all. Explicit sex between two men. Please don't read at work or around children.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary: _Dee and Ryo are now a couple and Ryo is trying to understand this new kind of relationship. Home again with their family and friends. Soon the fun can begin.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer. I do own Mrs. Stuckey.

_Word Count:_ 4,435 not including the disclaimer.

_A/N:_ First of all, I want to tell all of you loyal readers that I'm so sorry for the extra-long wait. I have had a lot of RL life issues going on that really needed my attention. Things aren't quite back to normal yet, but I did find some time to type again. So I'm hoping no one gave up on me yet because I certainly didn't give up on this story at all. I even gave a nummy lemon to make up for the long wait J Please read and review. Reviews are what keep me going.

Also, I've had one complaint that my story is going slow. I'm sorry you think so but I had some ideas that needed to build up to the reason of this story. The next chapter is what you're all really looking for now.

Not really betad by anyone. Will be looked at by Vovo when she has time and I'll fix accordingly from her. Will also be looked at by Vellev. She's a hopeful beta to come.

I also post to my LJ account and I usually post there first so if you want to see if the latest chapter is up before I post here, go can check it out. You can find me under the same name as here.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Little New York Ch. 7<strong>

May 24th finds our two detectives still asleep after 1pm. Ryo wakes first, slowly opening his eyes to very familiar surroundings. He sighs in contentment as everything settles back into his memory. He turns his head to the side to see Dee still slumbering peacefully next to him. He smiles as he feels his love for the younger man swell in his chest. He plants a tender kiss upon the olive toned forehead and then gets up carefully from the bed. He goes to his closet and pulls out a terry cloth pale blue robe which he places on the bed for Dee when he wakes up. Then he goes back to the closet and pulls out a goldenrod satin robe for himself, wraps up in it, and quietly leaves the bedroom. He pads down the short hall to the bathroom where he starts the shower.

In the familiarity of his own bathroom and the warm water cascading over his naked body, Ryo reflects on the past two weeks with Dee in Japan. He smiles at all of the fond memories and blushes at the erotic ones. That was the first time Dee had ever licked his anus. What was it called? Rimming? Even though he felt it wasn't very sanitary or healthy to do something like that, no matter how much one washed before doing it, he couldn't deny that it felt real good. His own penis began to harden at the memories when he was jarred out of his mood by a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." he calls out with a little hoarseness in his voice.

Bikky enters the bathroom quietly and closes the door behind him. "Hey." He says quietly.

Ryo blinks in the shower in surprise to hear his foster son's voice in the same room as he. Bikky never comes into the bathroom when someone else is in it. This the first time ever something like this has happened. "What's up, B?"

Bikky is silent for a moment as he decides how he wants to word his thoughts. It's getting harder for him to express his feelings lately seeing as he feels like such a wimp and he doesn't want anyone else to think he's one. Finally he decides to just say what's on his mind and not worry what other people think this time. "I wanted to come and tell you that I'm really happy that you returned safe because I really missed you while you were away. I'm really grateful for all of the phone calls and packages that you sent, but there's nothing like hearing the real you."

Ryo looks through the shower curtain at his foster son as his eyes get a little misty from the confession he's hearing. He's about to say something in return when he hears Bikky take a breath and begin to speak again.

"I still have the packages that are meant for you and Dee in my room for safe keeping. You know, just in case," Bikky pauses to take a breath again. "And also," he pauses with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. "I..missed…Dee." he says the last word in a whisper.

Ryo heard what was said but he wanted to hear the boy say it again just to make sure it wasn't a fluke. "Can you please repeat what you said, Bikky? I didn't really catch those last two words very well. You know, the water falling on my head."

Bikky sighs and then spits it out before he chickens out on what he wanted to say. "I missed Dee too."

"Really?" Ryo smiles in the shower.

"You can't tell him though. Promise me, Ryo."

"Okay, Bikky," Ryo chuckles, "I won't say a word to him. But I do have a secret to tell you."

"What?" Bikky asked in a sulky voice.

"But first, you have to promise that you won't say anything to anyone about this either."

"Okay. I promise."

"Dee missed you too. But if you mention it to anyone and it gets back to me, I'm going to tell Dee what you said to me today."

"Okay, Ryo. I'll keep my mouth shut as long as you keep yours shut."

"We're in an agreement then. Say," Ryo changes the subject, "What's for lunch? I'm starving. I slept through breakfast."

"Mrs. Stuckey made some sandwiches just for this occasion. She said that she'll come by a little later to check up on us. I think she's going to make dinner one more night too."

"That sounds great. She's a good cook too. What is she going to make tonight?"

"She said it was going to be a surprise. But I agree that she's a good cook, so I'm sure it's going to be a good meal."

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door and a boisterous voice booms from the other side disrupting the good feelings of Ryo and Bikky, "Hey! Let me in! I gotta piss! Why is the fucking door locked anyway?"

Bikky takes a deep breath, getting ready to throw a comeback when Ryo's head pops out from behind the curtain and he says in a warning voice, "If don't let that man in here right now to use the bathroom, I'll tell him everything you just told me."

Bikky scoffs at the comment but says nothing to Dee. Instead, he gets up from the toilet, unlocks the door and as he opens the door, he's almost bowled over by a rushing Dee in a blue robe. He leaves out of room before he could catch a glimpse of Dee's junk. His thoughts go out pleasantly to Ryo and the perv for a change as he goes to the living room to watch some T.V.

Xxx

Lunch and dinner go by and Mrs. Stuckey takes her final leave, saying that if she's ever needed, to give her a call. Ryo happily agrees and see's the elderly woman to her apartment. By ten pm, Bikky is letting out a second yawn for the evening and finally excuses himself to go to bed. Dee and Ryo stay up a little longer flipping through television channels. Dee finally finds a channel that hosts old school cartoons from the '80s. At first, Ryo is objectionable towards it, but when the all too familiar opening sequence from Transformers begins, he closes his mouth and enjoys the show. After Transformers goes off, both men get up from the couch and retire to Ryo's room for the night.

In the bedroom, the men change into their pajamas, with Dee, as usual, borrowing a pair from Ryo.

Ryo finishes buttoning his shirt and turns to look at Dee who is sitting seductively on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned and wide open, showing his olive toned chest. His pants are just below his defined hips and showing just the top most part of hair under his belly button and the rest just disappears into the pant line. His legs are spread wide apart showing a rather upright pup tent. He stands in the middle of the room in a dumbfounded way as he eyes his lover from head to toe and his heart rate begins to speed up as he glances over the hard on that is so blatant in his face. He doesn't realize that he licks his lips at the sight.

Dee continues to sit on the bed as he watches Ryo drink in the sight before him. He gives his lover a full once over as well and he's pleased to see that Ryo is also sporting a hard cock in between his legs. He keeps his mouth shut just in case his beloved is still shy about someone looking at him like that. Even though they had a wonderfully passionate time in Japan, he wasn't sure how much Ryo has opened up to the whole sex thing with another man. He waits patiently for the other man to move.

Ryo takes one involuntary step forward as his hands reach up to the top button on his shirt. He looks into Dee's smoldering green eyes and once again looks over the man's body. His eyes come to rest on the hard on in the pants again and he feels his own penis stiffen further to the occasion. He finally gives up the uncertain war in his head and turns around to lock the bedroom door. When he faces Dee again, he's pleased to see that the other man had shifted enough to remove his shirt and he's now sitting with only his pants on.

"Are you going to join me, baby?" Dee asks in a sultry voice as he gives one of his sexy grins.

Ryo grins back and begins to turn pink in the face as he removes his shirt, folds it, and places it on a chair near the closet. He slowly and shyly makes his way to the bed and just stands there as he stares down at Dee. His nerve starts to fail him a bit as he tries to think of what to do next.

Dee watches the confusion flash across Ryo's face, and decides to help him out a bit. He stands up and carefully places his hands on Ryo's hips. His eyes question the older man, and he's pleased when Ryo nods in agreement. He removes Ryo's pajama pants and is rewarded with the sound of Ryo's cock slapping flesh from the release of the pants. He sees Ryo's face turn a bright red from the action. "It's okay, baby. I really like hearing that sound." Dee says soothingly. He watches as Ryo nods his head in agreement and then takes Ryo's hands and moves them to his own hips.

Once Dee places his hands on the pajama pants, Ryo slowly slides the fabric down the other man's legs. He's also rewarded with the sound of Dee's cock slapping against flesh which turns him on more knowing that the man of his dreams is hard for him.

Once both men are naked and standing in front of each other, Dee places his hands on Ryo's shoulders and gently urges him to sit down on the bed. He follows soon after and begins to rub his hands all over Ryo's back, chest, and upper thighs.

Feeling how good it was to be just rubbed down, Ryo begins to feel Dee's body in the same manner. He moves his head closer to Dee's shoulder and looks up into Dee's eyes. After looking at each other for a few seconds, their lips collide in a passionate kiss. Dee's tongue snakes out of his mouth and pushes at Ryo's mouth, urging it to open.

Ryo gives in quickly to Dee's demanding tongue and at first lets him dominate his mouth. Finally after a minute, he then thrusts his tongue past Dee's and begins to demand his own entrance to his lovers' mouth. He's happy with compliance and he in turn explores Dee's sensuous mouth from top to bottom.

After a few minutes of kissing, both men separate to regain their breath. As they sit on the bed staring at each other, Dee places his hands on Ryo's shoulders once again and pushes him to lie down on the bed. He then proceeds to kiss Ryo's jaw and begins to nibble his way down the neck. He places well timed harder nips in the right places to feel his lover jump under him in pleasure. He continues to kiss his way down Ryo's chest where he stops at a nipple and begins to lick it. He feels Ryo's breathing quicken and heart beat thump harder in his chest. He nibbles on the now sensitive nipple and then moves on to the second one and begins the process all over again. He hears a stifled moan come from above him and he glances up to see Ryo struggling to not cry out loud in passion. He once again proceeds down the rest of Ryo's chest, kissing and nibbling and nipping here and there until he reaches the other man's hips. Here he takes his time to slowly lick and caress with his mouth the skin just above the solid penis, listening to Ryo continue to struggle to keep quiet above him.

"Stop teasing me, Dee," Ryo pants out. "I really want you to put me in your mouth."

Dee's head shoots up in surprise at the words uttered out of Ryo's mouth. Never has the other man been brazen enough to say something like that. He must be really horny to not realize what he said. Keeping his own mouth shut, he brings his head back down, and this time licks the tip of the head of the swollen member before him. He hears Ryo suck in air at the feeling and smiles to himself. At first he was going to tease the other man more, but quickly decides against it, knowing how Ryo can get if things take a little longer than he wanted. Instead, he wraps his warm lips completely around the head and suck hard.

This time Ryo couldn't keep quiet and lets out a passionate yelp. He loves the way Dee sucks his dick and there were times he wished it would never stop but he knew that he also wanted to be fucked by his man even though he would never say it out loud. He squirms under Dee's expert mouth as the other man sucks and licks all of the sensitive spots of his manhood. The feel of that tongue as it wraps around his head and licks under the mushroom shaped tip. The way Dee uses the right amount of pressure when sucking the head and most of the shaft into his supple mouth and the way it feels the way that man can deep throat. Feeling the deep throat made Ryo wish he was as good as Dee is in sucking dick. He wants to give head as good as he gets it, even though giving head isn't his most favorite thing in the world. He knows that Dee likes it just as much as he does so he wants to please his man. After a few minutes, he gets a little pout when he feels Dee stop sucking on him. _Fine, _he thinks to himself, _my turn to make you feel pleasure, Dee._

Dee gets up from his position and begins to stand up when Ryo moves quickly to push him back down.

"My turn, baby." Ryo says as he positions himself over Dee's abdomen.

At first, Dee stares up in surprise and then smiles. "It's okay, lover. You know you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know that," Ryo, kisses Dee's lips lightly, "But I want to. I want to give you pleasure the way you give me pleasure." He nips the side of Dee's jaw the way he knows Dee likes. He hears a small intake of breath from the action.

"Okay, baby. But you stop when you feel uncomfortable or when you're just ready to stop. Okay?"

Ryo nods his head as he begins to kiss and nip his way down Dee's neck and chest. He comes to Dee's already rock hard nipples and teases both of them at the same time. Using his hand for one and his mouth for the other and then switching places. He then moves his mouth further on down Dee's chest and stomach and he begins to play around the hip area the same way Dee did to him. He feels Dee squirm under him the same way Dee made him squirm and he gets a little smile on his face as he kisses and licks on the abdomen and just above Dee's cock.

"Ryo, you're driving me crazy. I'm ready to feel you take my length in your mouth now." Dee pants out in uneven breaths.

Ryo then takes the whole head into his mouth and sucks gently. He's rewarded with a sigh of contentment from above him as he tries to mimic some of what Dee did do him. He wraps his tongue around the head and licks the shaft up and down. He even uses his hands to fondle Dee's scrotum. He hears a slight chuckle from Dee when he does that.

"Be careful there, babe. I'm kind of ticklish on my balls if you touch them too lightly."

Ryo raises his head just long enough to make a reply, "Okay," and he takes Dee's swollen member into his mouth again where this time he begins to relax his muscles in his throat. He slowly lowers his head further on Dee's dick as he wills his gag reflex to not react. He stops for a moment when the feeling comes up and just licks the area of the shaft he's at to keep it moist. He's glad Dee doesn't decide to thrust his hips forward to make his cock go deeper. When he's ready, he begins to lower his head more until his nose actually almost touches Dee's pubic hair. The smell of Dee's manliness from here drives him further into horniness until he's unable to hold his gag reflex back any longer. He quickly brings his head up before his throat could completely close up and choke him out, careful to not scrape his teeth on Dee's shaft as he comes back up. A little disappointed but also happy that he was able to go further than ever before, he comes back up to Dee's head and give him a quick kiss.

"That was great, baby. You're getting better at sucking my dick. I would love it if you would keep up the practice on me, if that's okay with you."

"I'm starting to get the hang of it now, Dee. As long as it's with you, I'll happily suck your dick only."

They kiss passionately again as they reposition themselves on the bed. This time Dee is on top of Ryo and sitting lightly on his abdomen. He then reaches over to the nightstand and opens the top drawer where he searches for the KY lube that's always there for them. It doesn't take long to find since Ryo doesn't keep a messy drawer and he returns to look down at Ryo. He's pleased to see that his lover's eyes are slightly hooded in passion and waiting patiently for Dee to continue what he's doing. Dee doesn't disappoint, Ryo and places a liberal amount of lubricant onto his index finger first. He realizes that Ryo has repositioned his legs and ass so that it would be easier to start to prep him for entrance. Dee grins down at the shy man, who had begun to blush again from his simple action. Dee brings his finger down and rubs the crack of Ryo's ass first to moisten it up and then presses his finger carefully at the rosebud entrance. He stays there for a moment, rubbing the lubricant all around the opening. Then he adds more KY to his finger and brings it back to the opening where he gently pushes past the ring of muscle.

Ryo sighs in contentment when Dee's finger enters him. He squirms a bit to make sure that he's positioned better while Dee moves his one finger in and out of him slowly. He feels Dee remove his finger for a moment but he doesn't open his eyes since he knows that Dee will return shortly to continue to open him up further. He's not disappointed when he feels the first finger return but then it's followed by a second finger. The two fingers slowly move in and out at first but then change direction as they begin to separate a bit to stretch the anus. Then they fingers move in a circular motion as they continue to move apart further and then a third finger joins in the preparation. For a few more minutes, all three fingers move together to widen the hole further to prepare for the penetration of Dee's cock. Ryo begins to move his hips on the fingers as his passion to get fucked begins to rise again. He feels the fingers enter him all the way and tease his prostate gland before withdrawing. This time he opens his eyes and looks up at Dee, waiting for Dee's dick to enter him. His eyes practically plead for his lover's entrance.

Dee finally removes his fingers from Ryo's ass, and as he looks down at Ryo, he sees the near desperation in the other man's eyes. He quickly puts a liberal amount of lube onto his rock hard member; he then raises Ryo's legs onto his shoulders and places the head of his penis at Ryo's entrance. He slowly pushes the head in and suddenly it feels as if his dick is getting sucked in as he continues to carefully push his way in. he hears Ryo suck in a bit of air as he gets himself adjusted to the intrusion.

Both men sit quietly for a minute while everything settles together when Ryo begins to move first under Dee. He moves his hips up and down slowly on Dee's cock and begins to pick up his pace a bit as he looks up into Dee's beautiful green eyes.

Dee looks back down at Ryo's dark eyes and sees the passion grow more in them along with a longing in the back of them. He begins to move a slow pace to get into a rhythm that wouldn't scare Ryo away. He tries to keep it slow and sensual when he realizes that the ass under him begins to speed up the pace. He looks down at Ryo's eyes again and finally realizes what the other look is. It's a look of wanting it rough. A look of wanting to be fucked hard. A look of needing to feel a fast, banging pace. He complies to look and begins to speed up his pace.

Ryo watches Dee's eyes comprehend his own eyes question and feels Dee pick up the pace considerably. He moves his own hips to match the quickened pace to fuck Dee back. His heavy breathing begins to come out in moans of pleasure and he hears Dee moaning back which only heightens his need to be fucked harder. He tries to tell Dee this with the movement of his own hips and is rewarded with Dee speeding up faster still. He's no longer able to keep his voice down and begins to cry out in ecstasy as he feels Dee pounding away at his ass. His hand moves to his even more swollen cock and he begins to jerk it in the same rhythm of Dee's fucking.

Dee looks down at Ryo jerking himself of and moves his hand away. He then takes the place and pumps Ryo's shaft to the same rhythm of his own movements. He sees Ryo close his eyes as he moans out louder. He, himself, is also moaning incomprehensible words into the air as he pounds away at Ryo's tight ass. He feels Ryo begin to jerk more uncontrollably as he reaches his climax and finally he's sprayed all over his hand with Ryo's semen as the other man yells out Dee's name and his hips jerk into the air from his orgasm. Dee gives Ryo's dick one quick and hard pump to get the rest of his sperm out and then begins to lick his hand. Doing this drives him over the edge and he has a powerful orgasm that rocks him to his core. He yells out Ryo's name during this as his hips buck irregularly while he shoots his load into Ryo. When he squirts out all that's there, he falls on top of Ryo, breathing heavily and sweating slightly.

Both men lay like this for a few minutes to regain their breath when Ryo jerks himself out almost falling asleep.

"Dee, let's go take a shower." He whispers into Dee's ear.

"Hmm?" Dee slowly opens his eyes to find the source of the question.

"Wake up, Dee," Ryo says a little louder, "You're starting to crush me."

"Oh, sorry." Dee pushes himself off of Ryo and tries to stand up. He falls back down onto the bed in a sitting position and looks around the room groggily. "Do we have to? I'm sleepy." He wines a bit.

Ryo gets up from the bed and looks down at the sulking man. "Yes we have to. We're sweaty, covered in each other's… umm…semen," the last word he says a little quietly and quickly, "and you know we'll both feel better after a nice warm shower. We'll be able to sleep better."

Dee gives a huge yawn before standing up and then glances at the clock on the nightstand. It reads one a.m. "It's so late though," Dee tries wine again only to have a stern look come down on him. "All right. You win. You're right anyway."

"I know I'm right." Ryo stalks to the door and unlocks it. He carefully opens it and peers out into the hallway. He tries to see under Bikky's door to see if his light was on or not, but his angle didn't permit him to see anything. Finally he goes back into the room and grabs up his goldenrod satin robe and pads off to the bathroom. He hears Dee behind them and they enter the bathroom together. He starts the water and removes his robe. He looks behind him to see Dee do the same thing with a very sleep look on his handsome face. "I know you're sleepy, and I'm sorry to make you move after having an orgasm, but you know you'll feel better after a shower."

"I know," Dee huffs a bit. "I already said you were right anyway." He then enters the warm water of the shower. "Feels great in here. Come on. We can wash each other off."

Ryo smiles warmly at the comment and joins Dee in the shower.

About a half an hour later, both men are back in the bedroom feeling refreshed and sleepier than ever. They put on their pajamas, Dee leaving his shirt off as usual, and climb into bed together. The cover each other up, give a quick kiss and say goodnight to each other, and fall fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _I want to thank Vovo from here for helping me with the story and being so loyal a reader.

Also a thank you to yannoe-san from here as well for being so patient with me. Sorry for the long wait again.

And to any and all new readers who stumble across my story: Thanks for checking it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating: _Work safe. Sorry. There might be some language though so I'm rating for that at the moment.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary: _Ryo goes out to shop and is suddenly snatched off of the streets. Will Dee be able to help his lover?

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer.

_A/N:_ I was on a small vacation to visit my mom when I finished this. She has no internet so I wasn't able to post it until now.

No more anal trying to get things right now. I'm finally at the part of the story we've all been waiting for. It's time for the drama and angst to begin. I've had one criticism and I'm sorry it took so long to get here but I can't write as much as I would want to so I had to stop in places that I wouldn't have normally stopped in if it weren't for my family. Plus, I'm trying to not be as wordy as I was before. That's probably another reason why my chapters came out the way they did. I'm a detail freak and that can be bad at times. So anyhoo, before I put my foot in my mouth, here's chapter 8. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are so much love. Thank you.

Beted by: No one totally at the moment. Looked at by Vovo after it's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Little New York Chapter 8<strong>

At nine a.m. the next morning, Ryo wakes from slumber first. He glances at his clock and smiles to himself since it's such a normal time to get up for the day. He carefully gets up from the bed, so as to not disturb the still slumbering Dee, goes quietly to the bathroom, trying to not wake Bikky up either, and begins to freshen up for the day. Back in the bedroom, he pulls clothes out of the closet and drawer and gets dressed in his undergarments first and then pulling on a pale yellow polo golf shirt (a present from some former girlfriend he can't even remember), a pair of crisp khaki pants, and a pair of dark brown, low heeled, boots. He wanders into the kitchen to see what kind of food is left for breakfast and comes across hardly enough for the three of them. He decides then to go down to the corner market to do some quick shopping. He starts the coffee pot that he already prepared in hopes that the alluring smell of coffee would wake Dee, leaves a quick note, grabs his wallet, cell phone, and keys and leaves the apartment.

Outside, Ryo picks up his pace in the mild spring morning and travels in the direction of the corner market that's about two blocks away. He doesn't notice that there are three men watching him from a parked car across the street from his apartment.

At the market, Ryo picks up some eggs, milk, sandwich meat, coffee, and some cinnamon rolls. Humming to himself, he carries his groceries in a brown paper bag as he makes the short trek back home. It's a beautiful spring day and even though there's the usual city noise and smells, he can still smell the new spring blooms, even over the exhaust of the cars, on the trees as he passes them by. Above the cacophony of horns honking and people yelling, he can even hear the sweet sounds of the birds chirping to each other as they arrive from their winter travels. He's fairly oblivious to anything around him. Back on his block, he makes his way to the steps of his apartment when a young black man of about twenty-three years of age steps out of the ally next to him with a worried look on his handsome, round face. In his hand is an empty dog leash.

"Excuse me, sir," he pants out quickly, "Could you please help me?"

Ryo takes a good look at the young man, from the corn rows in his hair to his neat long-sleeved shirt and to his clean and neat jeans and boots. He feels no threating presence from the individual and relaxes. "Sure, what can I do for you?"

The young man takes a deep breath and launches into his story, "I was walking my dog just now when a cat ran across our path and my dog tried to give chase. At first I was able to hold onto the leash and dog, but suddenly the ring that the leash was attached to broke from the collar and my dog took off after the cat, so I ran after them. My dog ran down into this alley and he must have bumped into some boxes because they all fell on top of him and I can't lift them by myself. That's why I need some help." He takes a few more breaths since all of this was said from the first breath.

At first Ryo is very sympathetic about the young man's plight until he sees the brown eyes shift ever so slightly to an anxious look and dart to a spot behind Ryo's shoulder before going back a worried look.

Ryo sets his bag of groceries on the steps to his apartment, puts one hand into his pocket, and takes a step towards the young man who then turns his back and heads into the alley. When he's certain that the man can't see him, and whoever it is in the streets has a bad angle to him, he whips out his cell phone, speed dials Dee's number and quickly shoves the phone back into his pocket. After about two rings he hears Dee's voice come onto the line and he quickly whispers into his pocket two words in Japanese "*Uruasai. **Ukeru." He hopes Dee hears him and remembers what the words mean.

On the other end of the line, Dee is trying to figure out what Ryo had just said to him when he hears another person's voice a little away from the phone in what sounds like a closed in area. He can just make out something about a dog being trapped under some boxes and then he hears Ryo's voice come to him clear.

"I can't hear any dog down there? Are you sure he just didn't get up and run away again?"

There were some more broken words from the other person that sounded like he was saying that the dog was hurt and whimpering from under the boxes.

Dee keeps the phone to his ear as he begins to get dressed hurriedly. While searching for his second boot, he hears Ryo cry out in distress only to and a half words, "What the fu_", then a groan, and finally a rustling thump as something or someone falls to the ground. He keeps from yelling out loud, in case the attacker is still around, as he finds his missing boot, shoves it onto his foot, and tears out of the apartment while hearing more voices saying to hurry and get the body into the car. The rest of the conversation is hurried and jumbled and mostly hushed, but by the sounds of things, they were moving fast to do their work. He practically jumps down the whole of the last flight of stairs and just as he's about to open the door, he hears tires squealing on the street from both the phone and outside. He gets out the door just in time to glimpse a car turning a corner at a high speed. He tries to run after it to catch the license plate number or even a color or the make and model of the car but he reaches the corner, he's already too late. The car was nowhere to be seen.

At first, all Dee could do was stand there, on the sidewalk, with a shocked look on his face. Then, as movement comes to his limbs, he sinks to his knees, still unable to utter any kind of sounds. Finally, someone bumps him in passing and he regains some sort of control of himself. He gets up, goes back to the apartment, and stops at the steps. He sees the bag of groceries that was left behind and he knows it's from Ryo. He picks up the bag and takes it upstairs.

By now Bikky is awake and coming out of the bathroom from putting some water on his face. He watches as Dee moves around the kitchen and notices that the perv seems to be a little distracted. He continues to watch from the living room as Dee puts the groceries away in their proper place, gets a bowl from the cabinet, a spoon from the drawer, some cereal from the pantry and the jug of milk from the fridge. He sits at the table and pours himself some cereal and as Dee passes him, he makes one of his usual retorts, "What's the matter, old man? Forgot how to cook?" When Dee doesn't answer him back, he gets up from the table and follows the man as he travels towards Ryo's bedroom. As he watches Dee open the door, he's able to catch a glimpse of his face and he realizes that something is terribly wrong. "What's going on, Dee?" he asks quietly.

Dee turns a blank stare, in a pale face, on the voice behind him and for almost a full minute, he stares past Bikky, not comprehending anything at all. Finally he mentally shakes himself back to reality and looks at the kid's face and realizes that his face must have shown quite a bit of his inner turmoil. He looks at the worried look on Bikky's face and thinks quick to keep the boy calm.

"Everything is fine," he lies, "I just have to go to the station for a while to ask Ted a question." He straightens his disheveled look and heads for the door again. "I set breakfast on the table," he says absently, not realizing that the boy already knew this, "Ryo should be home soon. He left a note saying that he was going to pick up a few things. I won't be long myself. See you soon."

"Yeah," is all Bikky says as he watches the door slam shut on Dee's back. _But you already brought in the groceries and put them away, Dee, _he thinks to himself, _What are you hiding?_ He sits at the table again and finishes serving himself breakfast as he ponders the look he saw on Dee's face.

xxx

Driving like a bat out of hell, Dee heads to the 27th precinct, considering the traffic in the city, he's making good time. During the drive, he keeps the phone to his hear in hopes of getting an idea of Ryo's whereabouts. He hears a young man's voice speak after a short while, "Is he going to be alright?" He recognizes the voice as the same one asking for help with the dog. Then he hears a deeper voice respond to the question,

"Yes. He's just sleeping."

"What did you use to knock him out so fast?" the younger voice inquires.

"We used a horse tranquilizer," the deeper voice says after a pause, "We had to guess his ***BMI to give him the non-lethal dose. So far it seems to be working fine." The voice has an unpleasant smile sound to it.

Dee blanches at the new information he gets from the unknown people who have Ryo.

A new voice comes through the phone now. It's high and reedy sounding as it questions the others. "Why did we have to use the plastic restraints for his hands and legs if he's knocked out so soundly?"

The deeper voice gives a slight sigh as it replies with strained patience, "This man is a cop and we didn't want to take any chances of him waking up and fighting his way out of our possession. We've already searched his person and found his wallet, badge but no gun, which is unusual for a detective, but that's fine with me."

_Damn it, Ryo. Why do you keep leaving your gun behind? _Dee curses Ryo a bit for being so forgetful. _Well, at least they don't have it. Plus, they didn't mention the phone so there's the possibility that they haven't found that either._

As Dee pulls into the garage of the precinct he hears some unusual noises on the other end of the phone. He hears a slight rustling sound that doesn't bode too well. He rushes past a bewildered Janet and Marianne at the front desk as he races up the stairs. The phone is still to his ear when he hears another kind of rustle and then a soft plop sound, no voices to say what's going on or to give any hints on their whereabouts. The only sounds that can be heard now are indistinct, random conversations that are muffled.

Dee barges into JJ and Drake's office first and his eyes search frantically for anyone that can help him. At first, the office is deserted, and he begins to turn to leave to find someone, Drake wanders in with two cups of coffee in his hands.

Drake takes one look at Dee and gets a confused look on his face. "Why are you here on your day off, Dee?" he inquires.

At first Dee's mouth is unable to utter any kind of sounds as his brain finally catches up to the fact that there was someone to talk to. Then, as his fists close up in frustration, he feels the hardness of his cell phone and finally the words are able to tumble out of his mouth. He gives Drake the quickest, but most extensive explanation of what has happened to Ryo.

Drake's eyes widen in disbelief and horror as the story comes from his co-worker's mouth. He sees the cell phone in Dee's hand still on as he sits down at his desk to try to comprehend what he's heard.

At the anxious sound in Dee's voice, Ted comes into the office to see what kind of problem was going on and he's followed shortly by JJ who's carrying a couple of bags from Hardees for lunch.

"What happened, Dee? Why are you so worked up?" Ted asks as he leans on the door frame. He watches JJ plop down at his desk and pass Drake a bag as he grabs his cup of coffee from the other man's desk.

Dee sighs in frustration as he looks at his friends with growing unease. "We have a big problem," he finally gets out again. He looks down at his cell phone, which is still on and producing only the same faint muffled conversations. "I think Ryo has been kidnapped. His phone is on because he called me but I can't hear any more sounds from it anymore except for random sounds and even those are muffled." He once again tells what has happened only a short time ago.

"Look," Drake finally speaks up after a few moments of silence from all members in the office. No one took their eyes off of Dee the entire time he spoke. "We'll get a tracking on Ryo's phone. We can find him. Even if the phone is not on him anymore, we can get to it so see what we can get off of it."

"Yeah, right." Dee finally sighs out as his head droops a bit from the days events. "Just make sure those people in tracking don't turn my phone off. We might be able to get some useful voices to help us out still."

While Dee hands Drake his phone, Ted gets onto the phone and calls down to Chief Smith's office and gives a brief description of what Dee has told him. JJ leaves the office to grab Dee a cup of coffee. About five minutes later the chief comes into the office with a worried expression on his worn face.

"Please tell me what has happened, Dee," he says quietly. He listens as Dee, once again, tells the story of what he's heard on the phone.

xxx

A couple of hours later, the quartet of men are on the road with a lead on the tracking of Ryo's phone. Dee and Ted are in one car and JJ and Drake are following behind in another car. Dee's phone is still on and he can still hear the muffled talk going on from Ryo's phone. The signal from Ryo's phone hasn't moved in a long time and all four men are hoping that wherever the phone is, Ryo will be there too, unharmed. There's silence in Ted's car as he drives with Dee in the passenger seat. He takes a quick glance at his friend and, for a split second, sees the look of a lover's grief flash across Dee's face before disappearing behind a blank mask. He keeps his mouth shut and continues to drive.

Finally they come to the address from the tracking and end up at the corner of 135th and Amsterdam in Manhattan. The two cars are parked and all four men pile out to begin a survey of the area. The people around are busy in their own worlds hurrying along to their destinations. Most of them on a cell phone in some way or another. Dee puts his phone up to his ear to listen to anything that might help find the other phone or even Ryo.

Drake and JJ goes to the stoplight at the corner and begin to converse in low tones as they search around for anything helpful.

"Why on earth would anyone want to kidnap that stuffy old Ryo anyway?" JJ says as he and Drake pass by a trash can. "I mean really. That man is always worrying about something useless."

Suddenly Dee comes up behind JJ with a miffed expression on his face and he opens his mouth to question the younger man when a thought suddenly pops up into his head. "I actually heard you, JJ. I wasn't even close enough to hear you and I heard you clearly. Say something else." His eyes are wide with excitement.

"Anything for you, Mr. Sexy." JJ says with wide sparkling eyes. "What would you like me to say?"

Dee begins to look around the area that they're standing in to see why he can hear the annoying voice so well. "Hey you guys," he says with an aggravated sound to his voice, "Let's start looking. I can hear everything we're saying on my phone."

Another quick scan of the area tells the four men that Ryo is defiantly not in the area. The search begins to get a little more frantic as the other phone cuts off suddenly and no one can be heard any longer from Dee's phone. Finally JJ comes up to the trash can and he peers inside cautiously.

"Damn I hope the phone is _not _in there," he states as he wrinkles his nose from the foul smells that rise.

Dee comes up next to the other man and peers into the trash can as well. He then pulls out a pair of gloves that he stuffed into his pocket before leaving the precinct and unwillingly plunges is hand inside. He carefully rummages around the top layer of trash and is thankful that it's only newspapers. Just under the papers, he finally spies Ryo's phone on top of a box of discarded box of chocolates. For some reason, seeing this almost sends him into tears but he holds his emotions in check as he picks up the now silent device. Ted comes up next to him with a plastic bag already opened and the phone is placed carefully inside.

Silently, the four detectives head back to their cars and solemnly head back to the precinct.

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _Special thanks must go to Vovo for all the help she's able to give me through her busy schedule. And also to yannoe-san for sticking with me all the way with this story. And more thanks for those who stumble across this story and leave me reviews. It keeps me going on and on.

OMG what have I done to poor Ryo? It's horrible! I miss him already. I'm so naughty :D

*Urusai- Shut up

**Ukeru- Listen

***BMI- Body Mass Index


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating: _Lemon. Really not work safe. Please don't open this at work or around kids. Explicit rape scene.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary: _Now Dee and Bikky are without Ryo and Dee is doing everything he can think of just to track his lover down. Ryo is in an unknown location and things are about to get real nasty for him.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer. I do own the characters of Jerome, Kevin and Eric Gray

_A/N: _Okay now, here we go. Now I have to be mean to our poor Ryo. Sorry about this everyone. But you know how a story like this should end, right? That's all the notes I seem to have for once.

Beted by no one totally at the moment. Looked at by Vovo after it's up.

I had to clean this up slightly due to Fan Fiction getting more fickle. If you want to see the whole lemon scene, you can go to my Live Journa page and find me as stallianna.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Little New York Chapter 9<strong>

Ryo slowly regains consciousness, but his brain remains befuddled and confused. At first he takes a deep breath and is hit with unfamiliar smells. As his ears begin to process the unfamiliar sounds, his eyes snap open and he's fully alert to see an unfamiliar ceiling with dark stains that look like they could have been made from water. He tries to move his head to one side only to wince in pain, the same results occur when he moves to the other side. He finally concludes that he can move his head in either direction. Next he tries to sit up, but he's unable to. At first he begins to panic, but his training brings him back to himself and he begins to analyze the reason for the immobility. First, he tries his hands, which are above his head and he feels the pull of something strong, yet soft, keeping them in place by his wrists. Next, he checks his legs, which are spread slightly apart and tied, by the ankles, to the foot of the bed that he's lying on, by the same material as his hands. The feeling of being exposed like this makes him worried so he lifts his head, ignoring the pain in his neck, to see what the situation of his feet is like.

What Ryo sees makes him let out a soft groan of disbelief escape his lips. His feet are tied to the footboard, expertly, in what appears to be a white silk rope. He can only assume that his hands are in the same condition. But what makes him most worried now is that his entire body is naked.

Finally Ryo begins to take damage assessments on himself to the best of his ability. First he tries to look over as much of his body as he can to see if there's any kind of marks on his bare flesh. When he's happy to not see anything, he begins to carefully wiggle his body around on the hard mattress to feel for any kind of pain from bruises or lacerations. When he's convinced that there's nothing wrong with him on his back he then takes up the final check of his buttocks to make sure he wasn't violated while being knocked out. He clenches the muscles of his anus and breaths out a sigh of relief when he's not greeted with pain. He's completely intact for the moment but he wonders how long that might last.

As Ryo lies on the bed, he hears muffled voices in a different room behind a door that he can't see. At first they're soft and conversational until a cell phone rings. The owner of the phone answers, says a quick goodbye and begins to speak to the other person again. Now the voices become more agitated and a little louder so Ryo strains his ears to hear what's being said.

"The boss…," he misses the name of the individual they're talking about, "coming. He wants to know…" more of the conversation is lost, "to hurry. He'll be here in fifteen minutes."

Suddenly, the door opens and two men walk into the room. When they come into view, Ryo blinks in surprise as he recognizes one of the men. It was the young black man with the handsome round face and cornrows in his hair. He notices that not once the young man looks at him.

The second man that comes into the room is a skinny white young man of about the same age as his partner. He has dirty blond hair that looks greasy and unwashed. His washed out blue eyes stare piercingly at Ryo as he assesses the captive. His gaunt face and sharp cheekbones surround the clear and alert eyes. His clothes are wrinkled and stained and his posture is slightly hunched. When he speaks, it's in a high, reedy sounding voice. "It's good that you finally woke up, pig," he snarls, "You get to meet the boss shortly." He smiles in a snarling way and though his teeth are straight and even, they're yellowed and stained. He moves to the foot of the bed with his partner and waits for the arrival of his higher in command.

Fifteen agonizing minutes pass and then voices are heard behind the closed door. There's muffled courses of greetings to an individual. The skinny white man looks at Ryo and grins his ugly yellow snarl, but otherwise is quiet. His partner continues to keep his gaze straight ahead.

A couple of long minutes pass again and then the door finally opens, then closes and footsteps bring a figure into view of Ryo. His eyes widen in shock at what he sees before him.

A man of about 6'2" and 31 years old stands next to the bed. The man is of mixed decent and he has a very nice skin complexion with no blemishes. He has dark brown hair that looks as if it could be a frizzy tangle of mess if not taken care of properly. But this man has made sure that his hair is not the tangled, lion's mane mess it's capable of becoming. Instead, it falls in beautiful ringlets down to his shoulders. His angular face holds beautifully chiseled cheekbones and there's a small visible cleft in his slightly rounded chin. Behind his rectangular glasses are very slightly slanted eyes the color of hazel brown with blue gray around the outer edges. He's wearing a very expensive designer suit in a very nice shade of light brown with no stripes and a white tie on a tan shirt. Even under the suit, one can tell that this man has a well-toned, muscular body that has been trained in a couple of different arts and that it's capable to kill. Even in the beautiful eyes is the look of a person who has seen death and has also helped in the cause. His feet are incased in expensive dark brown low heeled boots and they have a pleasant click on the hardwood floor as he walks around the bed. The handsome man gives a toothy smile that shows even, white teeth. The smile, however, is not warm and inviting. His eyes begin to wander over the body on the bed.

Ryo begins to blush under the stare as he tries to shrink away from predatory glare in the unique eyes.

When the man speaks, his voice is a rich tenor that it could melt any woman's heart, or man for that matter, if he were gay or bi. It sounds warm and inviting, but that's made completely false due to the cold and piercing look in the eyes.

"Good evening, detective," he begins, "Oh yes, I know what you are," his cold smile widens a bit more as he sees Ryo visibly gulp at the statement, "Now for the introductions. My name is Eric Gray and I run this organization. We're called the Scythes."

Ryo's eyes widen at the sound of the name. This is the same crime vindicate he's been tracking for some time. He's even been able to put a few of its members behind bars. He keeps his mouth shut, however, because he wants to hear what else Eric has to say.

Eric doesn't miss the fact that his captive recognizes the name of his gang. Instead of commenting on this, he continues his story. "Now I must admit that we're not the biggest gang in New York, but we do have members in all five boroughs. What I like most about this group is that we're multiracial. For whatever the reason, all nationalities seem to be interested in joining with me. Maybe it's because I'm a mixed person as well with all kinds of nationalities in me as well. Who knows for sure. We dabble in a little of everything life has to offer. From prostitutes to drugs and thievery and even kidnapping if it comes down to it. My subordinates are good at following orders and no one has ever backed talked about what job they get. They're really good people for me." After this last statement, Eric's voice becomes hard and cold and his eyes glitter dangerously behind the glasses. "Let me tell you why you're here, naked and tied up to a bed, detective," he begins, "I'm sick and tired of the way you're going around and locking my best men up behind bars. I'm now currently working on inexperienced individuals, hoping that I can come up with something decent from these lazy fucks," he sneers now at Ryo, "I've set my men up to watch you come and go from your apartment," he smiles wickedly when he sees Ryo's skin pale from the news, "and when I finally laid eyes on you, I knew that I wanted to extract my revenge on you personally."

Even though Ryo shows no emotion on his face, his entire body is shaking like a leaf as the thought of this man and his cronies watching him when he never knew about them. _Well at least they didn't harm Bikky while I was on vacation, _he thinks to himself. _I just hope that they know nothing about the boy at all._

Eric stares at the emotionless face and begins to get angry at the prisoner for not begging for his life or even asking any questions, but then he takes a closer look into the dark eyes and sees that there are all kinds of emotions going through them along with thoughts that go unspoken. He calms down with this knowledge and then looks at the two men still standing at the foot of the bed. "Turn him around onto his stomach and then leave us alone," he orders.

The two men quickly go to work to flip Ryo from his back to his stomach. The ropes are tied in such a way that they didn't need to be untied to do this task. Once they were done, they both leave out of the small room and close the door behind them with an ominous click.

_How on earth did they flip me around when my arms and legs are still tied up?_ Ryo wonders to himself at first until he realizes what just happened._ I'm completely vulnerable now. Oh god, help me._ His heartbeat begins to hammers painfully in his chest and he begins to panic again. It takes almost all of his control to keep his breathing in order. He turns his head as best as he can to see where Eric has gone and then his whole body goes cold at his next sight.

Eric begins to loosen his tie as he removes his jacket which he places on a chair out of Ryo's line of vision. He smiles in an almost pleasant way as he looks down at Ryo's face to see the shock and horror upon it. "You see, it's like this," he begins to make a speech, "I'm really not happy at all about my best men being in prison like this. In fact, I'm down right furious," he glares at Ryo for a quick moment, "Some of them are too good looking to be able to fend off that rabble for too long and I know what will happen when the inmates gather together in order to have their way with the other inmates. Since I know what's to come to my men, I'm going to show you the same kind of treatment that they'll most likely to receive," he chuckles lightly at the slight intake of breath from Ryo and continues with his plans, "Don't worry my dear detective, I'm not going to use any of those horrendous tools that inmates use on each other in a gang rape, but I will, instead, use myself to set an example."

During this speech, Ryo watches as Eric strips off his shirt to reveal a toned chest and abdomen along with muscular arms. He continues to watch in horror as Eric removes his trousers and lets them fall to the floor as he shows off his equally muscular thighs and calves.

Eric then picks up his other discarded clothes off of the floor and moves out of sight for a moment only to return with nothing on but a pair of white briefs. The bulge in these briefs is very impressive. Finally he removes these and he smiles wickedly as he watches the shock grow on Ryo's face as he sees the already erect penis. "Let the lesson begin," he says almost calmly as he moves forward.

Ryo begins to squirm in his bonds, trying so hard to escape, but to no avail. "Please!" he hollers out, "Don't do this!" He tries to fight harder when he feels Eric's strong hands grab his hips. Tears begin to roll down his face as he cries out for the other man to stop as he feels his hips being forced into the air, making his ass even more vulnerable to the man who wishes to defile him.

Eric laughs cruelly and speaks in a throaty voice, "You're actually a very beautiful man, detective. It's such a shame that you're a cop and not one of us."

"Please," Ryo begs again, "Don't do this to me. Please let me go." He feels the extra weight on the bed as he continues to cry out. When he feels Eric's legs on either side of his body, he cries out even louder, "Please! Don't let this happen to me!"

Eric has no more words for Ryo as he begins to mount him. He chuckles savagely at the crying and begging coming from the man beneath him. Then he roughly spreads the pale cheeks apart to find the sweet opening he so desires to fuck. He ignores further pleas from his captive as he prepares to enter him without any kind of preparation or lubricant. He very much wanted this cop to understand how angry he is about the situation that his men were going to be in. And he was going to enjoy himself during the process.

Ryo sobs hard into the pillow as he feels the tip of Eric's head push past his anus. Suddenly he hollers out in Japanese, "*Yameru!" over and over. And then, without warning, Eric plunges all the way in, making him scream the same word at the top of his lungs until his voice finally gives out. All that's left to do is sob through the excruciating pain that this man was putting him through.

Eric thrusts in satisfaction as he hears no more words coming from his captive. He's also not daunted at all by the blood coming from the violated orifice. He quickens his pace until he has a rocking orgasm inside of Ryo. Then he pulls out, gets up from the bed and wanders to another door that's in the small room. In the bathroom, he washes his bloodied penis, makes sure he looks acceptable in the mirror comes back out to get dressed. He glances down at the violently shuddering body of the man he just raped and decides on something pleasant to himself. "You know, I think I'll keep you around for a while. You know, as my play thing." He's rewarded with a gut wrenching sob, muffled in the pillow, from the part Japanese man.

Outside of the room he sees the two men waiting for their next orders. "You two," he commands, "Go clean and feed the cop. Make sure he survives and stays as healthy as possible until further notice. I don't want him dead just yet. If that man dies, it's because either you two didn't do your job, or he lost the will to live." And with that, he takes his leave.

"You take the part of cleaning up that mess, Jerome," the skinny white man demands when they're alone in the hallway.

"No way, Kevin! You do it!" Jerome says indignantly. "I don't want to see that man in this state."

"Well I don't want to touch him," Kevin sneers with his yellow teeth, "Besides; I've got seniority over you. I've been here longer."

"Fine," Jerome says in defeat, "But you heard what the boss said. He wants this man to live and be as healthy as possible. You better not do anything nasty to his food."

"Whatever," Kevin waves Jerome off as he walks off down the hallway towards the front of the house. "Not like I want to be the one to kill him either."

Jerome, with an unhappy air about him, goes into the bedroom to clean up Ryo while Kevin goes to the kitchen to fetch something to eat for the prisoner.

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _I wanted to say something about one of my characters. Eric Gray. As you can tell in the description, I love him very much. Here's the reason why. I made him a male replica of myself. Okay, so I'm not that tall nor that well built in RL but his skin tone and his hair and most defiantly his eyes are all based off of me. I just couldn't resist it. I love Eric and hate him at the same time. Only because of what he's done to my beloved Ryo. But yeah… I love me my Eric. I'm not sure if he's going to live or not. It's just going to have to write itself in that area.

Thank You to my fans old and new:

yaonne-san: You've been here since the first post of the first chapter and never gave up on me yet. Thanks for all of your support.

Vovo: You've been here for me too since the first chapter and you've been so great to find time to help me out when you can. Continue to be sweet and kind.

chobit527: This is the first time I've seen you and I'm glad to have you aboard with your support. I hope you like the continuing chapters.

Scavenger'sDaughter2: Thanks for sticking it out until the 8th chpater. I hope I don't continue to disappoint you with the rest of the story. Thanks for your support and feedback)

mrsklemzak: Thank you for your comments. I'll try to do better to make this story better. Thanks for liking it so far.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating: _Work safe. There is some language though so be prepared for that. Sorry about that. But something lemony should be coming up in the next chapter.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary: _Poor Ryo has had the unthinkable happen to him and who knows if there's an end to it. The entire precinct will now be getting in on the action of rescuing or beloved detective.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer. I do own the characters of Jerome, Kevin and Eric Gray

_A/N:_ I am so sorry to all of my faithful readers who have been waiting so long for this chapter to come up. Please know that I haven't forgotten this story at all. School has started for my oldest son and things have gotten really hectic lately for me. Plus I have really bad sleeping habits and I'm trying to change them. I finally got this chapter out and I'm going to push myself to get chapter 11 out in record time. Thanks for being so patient with me and please understand that I will finish up this story no matter what happens. Also, here's my first attempt at a flashback. Reviews are so much loved.

Beted by no one totally at the moment. Looked at by Vovo after it's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Little New York Chapter 10<strong>

Dee jolts upright in bed in a cold sweat. He had a dream where he could hear Ryo scream out loud. It was either a word in Japanese or it could have been his name. He wasn't sure which. All he knew was that he couldn't see what was happening in the dream, he could only hear, and it was so wrong with the way Ryo's voice had sounded. Still trembling from the unsettling dream, he glances at the clock on the side table to see it read just after two a.m. He sighs as he gets up from the comfort of Ryo's bed. He recalls the hard day's events as he walks towards the bathroom.

After finding Ryo's phone in the garbage, the whole precinct had to be alerted about the abduction. Dee had gotten sympathetic stares and comments where ever he went in the building for the rest of the time that he was there. The phone was taken to the lab to be dusted for prints and for any other kind of information it might possess, even though no one was really hopeful on the outcome.

Before Dee could leave out of the precinct so that he could return to Ryo's apartment, he was stopped by Commissioner Rose in the hallway.

"Look, Laytner," Rose started as he looked a little to Dee's side, "We might have our differences, but I want you do understand one thing," he finally looked Dee in the eyes, "I will stop at nothing to bring detective McLean back." He then looks to Dee's side again when he asks the next question, "What about his foster son?"

Taken aback by what Berkeley Rose had said, Dee tells Rose the truth. "I was going to stay at Ryo's place for the time being so he has someone there with him. I don't want the social workers to take him away from Ryo."

Rose had nodded in agreement to the idea. "I'll see what I can do from my end to make sure that they never find out anything." He said to Dee.

"Thank you commissioner," Dee responded. He saluted and took his leave of the precinct for the rest of the day.

As Dee was driving back to Ryo's apartment, it took all that he had to keep from crying out in pain. A few tears did manage to trickle down his cheeks though.

Finally at the apartment, Dee sat down at the kitchen table and stares into nothingness. It was after four p.m. and Bikky was in his room listening to music. He turns the music off and enters the kitchen when he heard the door open and close. Dee watched as the boy's face fall slightly when he saw that it wasn't Ryo who was home. He sighed inwardly as he prepares to tell Bikky what was really going on.

"I need you to hear something, Bikky. Come sit down please."

Wordlessly, Bikky sat down at the table across from Dee and waited for the other man to speak.

Dee tells Bikky all of the events of what happened from when he got the phone call earlier that morning. He tells Bikky everything up to the moment that he left the precinct. As he spoke, he watched the boy's blue eyes change several different emotions starting from worried, going to scared, to astonished, and finally ending in a blazing fury.

"You coward!" Bikky yells out when Dee stops talking. His hands ball up in to fists and tears start to stream down his face, unchecked as he hurls more insults at green eyed man across from him, "You bungling idiot! How dare you come back here without Ryo! You're such a dumb ass!" Once he runs out of insults to say, he finally asked the one important question, "Why didn't you go down sooner to help him when you heard him say those words to you?"

Dee sighs and answers back, "Remember, I was in the process of getting myself together when I heard him say 'quiet'. I just couldn't find my other shoe. I was already racing down the steps when I heard he was taken by surprise. They were just faster and more efficient by the time I got outside. The car was squealing around the corner once I got onto the sidewalk and gone before I could even get a glimpse of it." As he spoke to Bikky, the held back tears were flowing freely down his own face. He didn't realize it until he tried to choke back a sob of grief, but by then it was too late to stop them. He finally gave in and, putting his head in his hand, he cries for the first time ever in front of Bikky.

After a while, both man and boy regain their composure. They look at each other with red, swollen eyes and somber faces for a few minutes when Bikky lets out a hiccup. Dee chuckles at it and Bikky lets out another hiccup. Bikky then gave a shaky giggle and before they knew it, they were laughing together. They quiet down again after another few minutes.

"So, what happens now?" Bikky asked as he scrubs his eyes dry with his arm.

"I'm going to stay here with you for the time being so you won't be alone," Dee begins the explanation of the ideas he had, "Commissioner Rose says that he'll try to pull strings to keep social services from sniffing around here in case it catches on that Ryo is no longer here."

Bikky nods his head in agreement with what was being told to him, "I'll keep quiet about it, too."

"Also," Dee continues, "I want you to go to school as normal. That should also keep things on the down low. Act like everything is normal. At least, as normal as we can try to keep it, knowing what's going on."

"Cool. And I want to let you know something too," Bikky looks Dee in the eyes, "I've decided that it's okay for you to sleep in Ryo's room for the time being until we find him. But once he's home again, it's back on the couch for you." He grins at this last statement.

Dee smiles and puts out his hand. They shake on the agreement and they both got up to get dinner started.

All of these memories float through Dee's head as he uses the toilet, splash some water on his face and head back to the bedroom. He starts as he sees a shape move slightly under the covers but then breathes a sigh of relief when he sees blond hair coming from under the covers. _Poor kid, _he thinks sadly to himself, _He must really miss Ryo to come and sleep in the bed with me._ His eyes begin to burn with the threat of new tears and he pushes the urge to cry away. He eases himself back into bed without disturbing his sleeping friend and pulls the covers up to his chest. He falls back to sleep easily, and has no more dreams for the rest of the night.

xxx

At six a.m. the alarm on the bedside table goes off and two very sleepy figures emerge from under the covers on the king size bed. Dee ends up rushing ahead of Bikky to the bathroom to pee and splash some water on his face. He emerges somewhat refreshed and starts to head towards the kitchen. "Bikky!" he calls out behind him, "I'm out of the bathroom. I'm going to start some breakfast now." A sleepy mumble from the back is his answer and the bathroom door closes.

Dee roams about in the kitchen and prepares the coffee pot and pulls out a pan from the cabinet. He places the pan on the stove to starts warming it up as he goes to the fridge to pull out some bacon and eggs and gets the bread from the bread basket. Once he has what he needs, he prepares a nice hot meal for himself and Bikky. Once he's done preparing the meal, he sets the table and pours some orange juice for Bikky. Without having to say a word to the boy, Bikky comes to the table and sits down to his meal. They eat in silence for the whole meal, only glancing at each other for a quick second. It's not an awkward silence but more of a lonely silence for the loss of a friend.

Bikky finishes his breakfast first and gets up from the table to get ready to leave. As he grabs his bag and heads for the door, he stops, takes a look around the kitchen and sighs sadly. "Dee," he says to the still quiet man at the table, "Please hurry and bring Ryo back."

Dee looks at Bikky for a second and nods his head. "I will. And you be careful out there in the street."

Bikky nods his head in agreement and leaves the apartment. Dee continues to sit at the table with his coffee in front of him in the deep silence that follows Bikky's leaving. Finally the silence gets to be deafening and he finishes his coffee, washes the dishes and prepares to go to work for the day.

xxx

At the precinct, Dee is greeted by everyone with sad and somber faces and a few with a slight distress look to them. He passes the chief in the hallway to the stairs and gets a sympathetic pat on the shoulder by the man and as he climbs the stairs to the floor where his office is, he passes Rose who gives him a nod of acknowledgement. As he passes by Drake and JJ's office, he's also greeted silently by the two as they work on a case. He never saw Ted anywhere in his trek to his office but he wasn't looking for the man anyway.

Once in the comfort and silence of his shared office, Dee closes the door but leaves it unlocked. He goes to the radio that sits on top of a filing cabinet and turns it on for some distraction. For whatever the reason, it's on an R&B station but he doesn't bother changing the tuner on it. It was only playing commercials for the time being anyway.

Dee sits down at his desk and opens a large drawer at the bottom where he pulls out a blank, yellow folder. He begins to write some case information on it about his missing partner when a slow song comes onto the radio. It starts with a music box melody and then violins come in. As the song plays, he realizes that that he's heard the song once before and that it's a song by Alicia Keys called "Like You'll Never See Me Again". He begins to get teary eyed as the chorus plays and he starts to wish that he had treated Ryo like the song's namesake. Now he's not sure if he'll ever see his lover again. The tears begin to roll silently down his face unhindered. He never hears the knock on his office door.

Balancing two cups of coffee in one hand, Ted knocks on Dee's office door. He carefully opens the door when he gets no answer but he knows someone is in there due to the radio being on and the door closed. He peers into the room and sees Dee's form hunched over his desk and his shoulders shaking silently, trying not to cry out loud. Taking a deep breath, he pushes the door open and places, what he hopes, a jovial smile on his face.

"Good morning there, Dee," he says heartily as he places a coffee cup next to Dee and gives him a strong pat on the back. He pretends that he never saw the raven haired officer cry at all as he retrieves a fold down chair from next to the window and places it next to Dee's chair. He listens to the rest of the sad song without saying anything else and then changes the station after it's over. The new pop station blares out a fast upbeat song and the atmosphere seems to lift a little with it. He makes small talk while he waits for Dee to gather himself together and glances quickly a couple of times at Ryo's empty desk. _Man it seems more quiet here without him around_, he thinks to himself.

Dee takes small sips of his coffee and silently thanks Ted for not making fun of him in his seeming weakness. He finally engages in the small talk while he gathers papers together to form the case file.

About five minutes later Drake wanders into the office followed by JJ, each man carrying their own cup of coffee. Drake grabs a second folding chair and places it in front of Ted while JJ perches on the edge of Dee's desk. No one sits at or places their cups on Ryo's desk. It was as if there was some sort of silent agreement to leave it alone.

Once again, small conversation ensues and everyone tries not to sound down trodden, including Dee. No one even mentions Ryo for the sake of keeping each other sane from his absence. The three men just wanted to keep Dee some company in his lonely office.

After a while, the three colleagues file out of the office to go and get some of their respective work done. Alone again, Dee tries again to get his case file together when another slow song comes onto the radio. Since the radio is still on the pop station, the artist that comes on is Dido with the song "Here with Me". When the chorus comes on, it gives Dee the threat of new tears from these words:

'And I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until your resting here with me'

Before the tears could slide down Dee's face, he's startled out of his revere by the harsh ringing from his telephone. He picks up the receiver and places it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Dee, it's me," came Chief Smith's voice from the other end of the phone, "Come down to Commissioner Rose's office. We're having an emergency meeting." And he hangs up before hearing Dee's response.

Dee gets up from his desk and glances at his clock. He's shocked to see that it's later than it seemed to be. It's almost lunch time. He turns his head to the small knock at his door frame and looks into a pair of tentative blue eyes.

"Hey, JJ." He says as he moves towards the door.

JJ's eyes light up when Dee spoke and he give one of his bright smiles. "Would you like some company down to the Commiss's office?" he asks hopefully.

"Sure, whatever." Dee replies as he goes out the door with JJ next to him.

The two men head to the elevator and are joined once again by Ted and Drake and the four make their way to the first floor of the precinct.

Inside the commissioner's office, Dee is surprised to see how many people have squeezed themselves into the normally spacious area. Today, one would be lucky to find a wall to lean on. Berkeley Rose is sitting at his desk with Chief Smith next to him whispering together. Finally the chief's gravelly voice breaks over the buzz of noise in the room. "All right folks. It's obvious that there's not enough space here to accommodate us comfortably. Let's take this to the conference room where there's more space. We didn't expect so many people to show up."

One by one, everyone files out of Rose's office and all meet up in the conference room where they begin to sit down and make themselves more comfortable and begin the low buzz of voices again.

Dee finds a chair in the front and he's once again surrounded by Ted, Drake, and JJ. He looks around the room in amazement once more at the number of people who came to this surprise meeting. It seemed as if everyone from every division had come here, though it wasn't so. He saw a couple of people from the crime lab, some uniform officers who had a beat to walk or drive, and he even saw Janet and Melinda from the front desk, along with some other detectives with their partners and some other people he didn't have time to identify.

Finally Commissioner Rose and Chief Smith enter the room and everyone grows quiet, without having to be told to do so, waiting to hear what was to be said. All eyes follow the two figure heads as they make their way to the front of the room. Everyone knew that this was a highly important meeting, since there was someone from almost every division here together.

Chief Smith clears his throat to make sure that each and every person had his or her attention on the front of the room. "I'm pleased to see that all of you could make it here on such short notice. You will take the information that I, and Commissioner Rose are about to give you, back to your departments to share amongst your colleagues so that we can get this case done as fast as possible. I'll give the floor to Commissioner Rose now," and he steps back to let Rose have all of the attention.

"Thank you, Chief Smith," Rose nods as he takes the center floor. He looks at the audience in front of him and begins, "I'll make this as quick as possible, because we have to get this case finished as soon as possible before something unthinkable happens. As you all know, one of our own has been kidnapped." As he says this last word, most eyes fall towards Dee who is looking straight ahead at the commissioner. The atmosphere becomes more grave and silent, if that's even possible. "I understand," Rose continues, "that you all have other work that needs to get done and I don't expect you completely ignore your duties. I do want you to, however, put them to the side as you work on this case in the forefront. I want all of you to do what you can to help get Randy McLean back to this precinct before it's too late." He watches as there's a murmured chorus of agreements and nodding heads from what he's said. "Thank you all for your cooperation. I'll return the floor to Chief Smith now." He goes to sit down as Chief Smith takes the floor again.

Smith first looks down at Dee and then finally speaks. "Dee, at first I wasn't going to put you on this case, seeing as how personal it is to you. Now wait a minute," he hushes the raven haired man from protesting, "But now I've decided that you should lead the investigation along with Ted, Drake, and JJ." He gives one of his rare smiles when he sees Dee calm down and not argue about the decision. "All right. Now that that's settled, Dee, you go on ahead and get started. Ted, Drake, and JJ, stay here a moment. I need to tell you something important." Once the door closes behind Dee, Chief Smith looks at the other three men with a very serious look on his face. The kind of look that says you had better not joke with me. "I want you three to keep a close eye on Dee. You know how hot headed he can be. I don't want him to do anything stupid that could get Randy hurt or killed. If you have to take round the clock shifts in front of his apartment to make sure he doesn't go off on his own, then so be it. Anything to keep him, Randy, and the kid safe. Also keep an eye on the kid. Who knows if these sickos would want to get their hands on him as well." The three salute and leave the conference room where the rest of the precinct awaits their orders.

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _Well that's a chapter. I hope it was good to you guys. I'm not good with police lingo so I probably messed something up here and there. If anyone feels like correcting me, please do so. Thanks to all who read my story and have stayed with me until now. I really appreciate it. Chapter 11 is in the making so look forward to it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating: _Work safe. There might be some language though so be prepared for that. No lemon scene again. Sorry about that. Perhaps in a later chapter.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary:_ Ryo finds a possible ally in a Japanese man and Bikky wanders the streets for some sort of help without noticing that he's being followed.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer. I do own the characters of Hideo, Pedro, Tanisha, Shantaya, and Tanisha.

_A/N:_ Once again I'm sorry about how long it took me to update my story. I'm still working on it so please don't give up on me. I've just been super busy still and it's real hard to find time to work on this at all. But once again, I haven't forgotten the story and I still intend to finish it up as soon as possible. Thanks to all of my loyal readers for your patience and for being there for me. I'll update as soon as possible.

Beted by no one totally at the moment. Looked at by Vovo after it's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Little New York Chapter 11<strong>

_Same day as police conference_

Ryo slowly opens his eyes painfully, and then quickly shuts them again from the harsh sunlight that glares through the dingy window. He carefully opens them again, and waits for them to adjust to the light before opening them the rest of the way. The first thing he realizes is that he's on his back once again looking up at the stained celling. The second thing he notices is the horrible, throbbing pain his bottom half is in. he moves his head and neck experimentally and winces in pain, but from stiff muscles. He endures the pain in order to look at himself as best as he can. He's not surprised to see that he's still naked, but he's shocked to see that he's been cleaned up. Even his sheets and pillow case feel fresher. He's able to finally take a good look at the rope that keeps his feet together and he sees how he's able to be flipped around without being untied.

Even though he can open and close his feet together, he can't move them too far apart from each other. He can only move them about two to three inches apart. There's a piece of rope in between his feet that's tied to the rope that's around his ankles and that keeps him tied to the foot of the bed with a single rope. Ryo tries to maneuver his head around to see his hands but that proved to be too painful and difficult to do. He figures it's pretty much the same set up as his legs.

Finally Ryo lies back onto the pillow and stares in humiliation and frustration at the celling. _What did I do to deserve this_, he thinks to himself, and then remembers the earlier speech from the man called Eric Gray. He shudders at the very thought of that name. _I hope Dee and Bikky are okay_, he thinks to himself again since there was nothing else to do but let his mind wander, _I know Dee will do whatever he can to find me and get me out of here_. Then he begins to think about his violated body and tears begin to slide silently down the sides of his face as he begins to feel dirty. _Dee might not even want me anymore once he finds out what happened to me_, his thoughts begin to make his fear rise up. He holds his sobs in check for fear of drawing attention to himself and tries with all his might to get himself under control. Once he gets his tears to stop flowing, he realizes how hungry and parched he is. He keeps quiet, however, feeling that these people wouldn't give a damn about him in the least.

As he continues to lie quietly, and trying to keep from thinking, he begins to hear voices outside his door once again. At first his heartbeat begins to speed up along with his breathing as he thinks that that the handsome, mad man was coming back to rape him again, but then he forces himself to calm down and to listen to the voices on the other side of the door. He breaths a sigh of relief when he doesn't hear the rich tenor voice that he only heard once, but now loathes to hear it again. As he listens to the two voices he realizes that they are different from the ones before. They both spoke English because he could catch a few words, but their accents were very thick and hard to discern due to the door acting as a buffer.

Once again a cell phone rings and one of the voices answers it, but instead of getting all panicky like the person from last night, there was a low conversation and then more between the two people outside the room. Then there was the sound of footsteps receding to somewhere. The door opens and a very ugly Hispanic man walks into the room. His round face is filled with acne and his muddy brown eyes are watery with possible allergies. His entire body is rotund and his clothing is nothing but a gray sweat suit. He looks at Ryo with his watery eyes with no emotion at the vulnerable naked man on the bed. He mumbles a word in Spanish under his breath that didn't sound very nice and then he goes to check the restraints on the bed. Satisfied that the tied up man wasn't going to go anywhere, he finally speaks in a very thick accent and broken English.

"I go to sit you up. You eat and drink."

Ryo blinks in surprise at this news but remains silent and skeptical as he watches the Hispanic go to the head of the bed. He feels the man untie the rope that holds the rope that holds his hands to the bed. He notices that he still can't move his hands even though they're not tied to the bed anymore. He feels the blood rush back into his arms and fingers and he wiggles the latter experimentally as he's able to bring his hands a little closer to his body. He sits up and, as he tries to find a way to bring his hands in front of him, the rope that was tied to the head of the bed was suddenly yanked back and his arms remain behind his back. He glares behind him at the ugly Hispanic to see the man with a nasty, gleeful smile on his pimple ridden face.

"You're hands stay in back. Too deadly to have in front." Pimple man says with a sick giggle.

Ryo sighs about not having his hands back but continues to sit quietly. While sitting up, he feels the, now dulling, throbbing pain in his butt, but he endures the pain to be able to look around at his surroundings better. His eyes rove the small dingy room as he takes in the appearance of it all. The walls were once white but now they have a dull brownish gray color to them with more ugly stains on them. No pictures cover the grimy surface but maybe it was for the best. He's also finally able to see the one small window in the room. The glass wasn't clear, but a dusty gray color that it was a wonder that any light was able to filter through it at all. There were no curtains to block out the light but there were blinds that could open and close, as well as be pulled up and down, by a series of stings. More glances around the room reveals a chair next to the door that leads to the hallway and a table next to another closed door that is assumed to be the bathroom. For whatever the reason, the bed was placed in the middle of the room, away from the walls and doors. The only light that could illuminate the room was a celling light that's above the bed. Finally his eyes come to rest on his naked body tied to the bed and his eyes sting and his face burns with humiliation once again.

At the sound of the door opening once again, Ryo's head shoots up in alarm but he sighs inwardly when he sees that it's not Eric. Then his eyes widen in disbelief when he finally gets a good look at the new comer when he enters the door. He's pretty good at recognizing the differences in most of the Asian cultures and he defiantly knows what a Japanese person looks like with no problems at all and that this new man is Japanese.

The new comer wasn't very tall. He stands at about 5'5'' but he carries himself as if he were taller. He wasn't skinny but he wasn't fat either. He wore a tight fitting red nylon shirt that really emphasized his well-defined torso and, being sleeveless, his muscular arms as well. His jeans were black and equally tight fitting, clinging to his toned thighs and claves. His hair was so black that it looked as if there were blue highlights in it when the light shone on it just right. It was cut short enough for it to be spiked on top of his head. His face was fine featured, with cheekbones that weren't too high, and his chin was slightly rounded. His lips weren't very thick but they also weren't so thin that you could hardly see them either and they were a soft pink color. His almond shaped eyes were the same color as Ryo's and they looked as if they didn't miss a single detail around him. He's carrying a tray with a few food items on it as he closes the door with his sneakered foot. He glances at Ryo as he walks past him but shows no signs of interest and he sets the tray onto the table.

For some reason, Ryo couldn't help but to watch the Japanese man walk by him and he thinks to himself, _He has such muscular and tight buttocks_. Then his face turns pink at the realization of his wandering eyes and thoughts and he quickly looks down at this lap.

The Japanese man didn't miss this whole scene by a long shot. He glances again at Ryo and then looks over at his co-worker. "Pedro," he speaks for the first time, "You can go and watch the door. I'll stay and feed this man." Even though his accent is thick, he English was very well spoken.

"Good," the Hispanic now known as Pedro turns towards the door, "Happy to leave room." And he walks away very fast and leaves out the door.

Ryo looks over at the Japanese, waiting to see what will happen next. He keeps his mouth shut even though there were numerous questions running through his head.

The Japanese man finally breaks the silence between the two. "My name is Kinomoto Hideo," he introduces himself with his last name first, "But you can call me Hideo." He looks around the dingy room for a moment before saying more in his accent. "I'm here to help you eat and drink. These are orders from the top. May I ask you what your name is since we will probably see more of each other for some time?"

Ryo opens his mouth and was just about to give his Japanese name to Hideo when he thinks otherwise. "You can call me Randy." He says instead. He doesn't even bother to say his last name just in case it could be used against him.

Hideo gives Ryo a piercing look as if he were waiting for the other man to say more but then turns his head when he hears nothing more from him. He brings his attention to the food on the tray instead. There's a plate that has a ham and cheese sandwich with mayo and some plain potato chips on the side. For a drink, there's a tall glass of water with a straw for convenience. Not exactly food from the Ritz, but it was better than nothing. He brings the tray over to the bed and places it carefully across Ryo's thighs. As he sits on the edge of the bed next to the man's legs, he watches as Ryo's nostrils flare up at the smell of the food. He picks up the sandwich and brings it to Ryo's mouth.

Ryo couldn't help the first bite he took from the sandwich, he was so hungry. The smell of the food made his mouth salivate and his stomach rumbles in protest at being empty for so long. He does keep his dignity with his careful chewing, however, making sure not to choke on large pieces of food. By the time he swallows his first bite, he sees the sandwich in his face again and this time he takes a more controlled second bite.

For the next ten minutes Hideo feeds Ryo the provided food. He found it amusing when the naked man took his first bite but then he gets himself a good look at the person he's in charge of for the rest of the day. He first notices Ryo's eyes. He could tell from their shape and color that this man wasn't completely white. Since there was a slight slant to the eyes, hardly noticeable unless you were really looking at them, he could tell that this man had an Asian background to him, though he wasn't sure what exactly. The rest of this man seemed white enough that it could have been any Asian decent of Chinese, Japanese, or even Korean. When he was done feeding Ryo everything that was on the tray, he gets up and places the tray back onto the table and then goes to the head of the bed, where Ryo's arms are still tied up.

Ryo gets a little anxious when he sees Hideo going behind him to where his hands are. "What are you about to do?" he asks quietly. He wasn't expecting to get any kind of answer from the other man so he was shocked to hear Hideo speak to him.

"I have to put you back into your laying position and put your hands behind your head again." Hideo replies calmly.

"I don't want to lie back down," Ryo protests as he feels the rope loosen a bit on his arms but not letting him move too much. "Why can't I stay sitting up?"

"I do not know why," Hideo says with no emotion in his voice, "It's orders from the boss that I must do this." He watches Ryo shiver slightly from the mention of his boss, but he is unsure why. He waits for Ryo to lie back down and then reties his hands onto the head of the bed. "I must go now," he says as he goes to the table to retrieve the empty tray. He gets to the door and stops to look at Ryo once more. "I will be back later this evening to give you dinner." He opens the door and then takes a chance to guess what Asian culture Ryo could be mixed with. "Sayonara." He sees Ryo give an ever so slight reaction to the one word and then leaves.

Alone once again with his thoughts, Ryo thinks about what just happened. _Why would Hideo say 'goodbye' to me in Japanese? I wonder if he saw that ever so slight reaction._ With a full stomach and being back to a lying position and waiting for only God knows what, he drifts off into an uneasy nap.

Xxx

_Also the same day as Dee and Ryo._

Bikky leaves out of the confines of his school and takes a deep breath of the city air, which was mingled with smells of spring and the beginnings of summer and the usual city smells. But to the boy, it smelled wonderful. He looks to the sky which is a stunning shade of blue with small, puffy white clouds. Even with the film of smog that constantly hung in the air, it was still beautiful. At first he was happy to be out of school on such a beautiful day when he remembered that he had some important things to do. "Hey, B!" A voice calls from behind him. He whirls around to see a couple of his friends coming down the stairs towards him. "You wanna come over to my place for a while? We're going to play some games."

"Sorry man," Bikky replies, "I have some errands to run first. Maybe some other time." He waves goodbye and heads off in the direction of home.

At one block away from his school, Bikky changes his direction and starts walking in the direction of his old home in search of people he hopes can help him. He continues to frequent this area and to make sure that still has his connections just in case he needs some sort of help. Today was just one of those days. Instead of taking the bus of the subway, which would have been faster, he lets his feet do all of the work for the time being. He greets random people as he walks along the familiar streets until he finally comes to stop in front of his old apartment two hours after leaving school.

Bikky looks around almost wishing he could see his biological father but was quickly doused from memories of how life was like with that man. He decides to walk to the corner where he knew a couple of the hookers he saw there. "Hey Shantaya, Simoa, and Tanisha," he calls out warmly as he gets closer to the corner.

Upon hearing their names, the three hookers turn around and each give a warm and bright smile when they see their favorite blond haired, blue eyed boy come walking up to them. "Hey Bikky," they say in unison. All three girls are black and range in the ages of eighteen to twenty-one. Each girl had on a very short skirt in bright colors, stiletto heeled shoes and very tight and revealing short sleeved shirts.

"You're looking more and more handsome every time I see you, B." Shantaya says as she gives the boy a big hug.

"You said it, girl," Tanisha chimes in while giving Bikky another hug.

"And you're getting so tall," Simoa says while giving out her hug.

"And you three are as beautiful as ever." Bikky says with a genuine smile. "You all look great."

"Thanks, sweetie," Tanisha says as she pulls out a compact from her small purse.

"So," Shantaya begins, "What brings you back to this neck of the woods?"

All smiles and flirtatious looks quickly drain from Bikky's face at this question. The three girls see the change and all immediately go silent and wait for the boy to speak.

"You guys know my foster father, right?"

All three girls nod their heads in unison and Simoa speaks out, "He's that white cop with the chestnut colored hair I see you with every now and then, right?"

Bikky smiles slightly as he nods his head. He's grateful that he doesn't have to explain what Ryo looks like to these girls. Then he speaks with an urgency in his voice, "You three must promise me that what I'm about to tell you, you won't tell anyone else. Okay? Not even anyone from social service."

"Aww, Bikky, we would never rat you out to those people," Shantaya says reassuringly.

"I know," Bikky smiles again, "But I just have to tell you that first. You know how it is," he watches as they nod in agreement then he launches into his story. He tells them all about Ryo being kidnapped by an unknown person or persons and that he has no clue where to start to look for him and that Ryo's partner is also trying to find out where he is with no starting point. No one was able to look at the tags of the car or get any kind of looks at the perpetrators face. "So I was wondering," He concludes, "if you girls could spread this news around to anyone you know to be trusting all the way and if you could, you know, question some of your regular clients carefully for any kind of clues?"

"Well you know our pimp, Rodney, is a good guy," Tanisha says after a second of thought, "We'll do all that we can to help you and he'll do something as well. I'm pretty sure he won't go ratting you out to anyone." Shantaya and Simoa chorus an agreement to this statement.

"Thanks girls," Bikky sighs in relief that he tried to accomplish something. He gives his cell number the three girls. "Don't give this number to anyone without asking me first, please."

"Got you covered," Shantaya smiles kindly at the boy.

The four exchanges hugs again and Bikky says his goodbyes and then heads in the direction of the nearest bus stop.

"He looked pretty scared, huh?" Tanisha says while watching the young figure walk away.

"Yeah." Simoa agreed.

"Let's help our friend find his daddy. I'll sure feel better once that man is back in that boy's life again." Shantaya says before turning around to continue her business.

On the bus ride home, Bikky begins to rack his brain for more people he could contact that might be able to help him and Dee track down Ryo. Since Ryo no longer has his cell phone, that trail stopped cold for the time being. He felt like screaming out in frustration over that situation as he couldn't come up with anyone else at that moment but he keeps it in check.

Bikky never noticed once he got off of the bus when he got home a black car that was following him ever since he left school. There was only one person in the car but they were talking in a cell phone the whole time they were following Bikky around the city. The car parks across the street from the apartment building, and the figure behind the wheel just sits back to watch and wait.

* * *

><p><em>More AN:_ And that's the end of chapter 11. I've started working on chapter 12 so hopefully I can get it done before the end of the month and if not then, by the beginning of the next month so look forward to it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating: _Not work safe. We have a very sad rape scene once again. Has been altered a bit for FanFiction. If you want to see the full story, look for me in LiveJournal under stallianna.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary:_ Ryo feels betrayed by Hideo and Hideo seems to be feeling sorry for Ryo.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer. I do own the characters of Hideo, Pedro, Tanisha, Shantaya, and Tanisha.

_A/N:_ Wow how long has it been since I last typed in my story? I'm so sorry to all of my loyal readers who have been waiting patiently for me to finish. I've finally found some time in my new super busy life to type again. I've started online school so my time has really lessened now. So please be patient with me as I try to write my story more.

Beted by no one totally at the moment. Looked at by Vovo after it's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Little New York Chapter 12<strong>

_Bikky never noticed once he got off of the bus, when he got home, a black car that was following him ever since he left school. There was only one person in the car but they were talking in a cell phone the whole time they were following Bikky around the city. The car parks across the street from the apartment building and the figure behind the wheel just sits back to watch and wait._

_This is still the same day from chapter 11._

By 4pm, Dee was itching to get out of the precinct. Everywhere he turned that day there was someone asking him if he was okay and if he wanted some company. He kept telling people that he was fine. Ted, Drake, and JJ were the worst of the bunch due to popping up around all kinds of corners or barging into his office and hanging out. Sure they didn't bother him while he was working, but the constant buzz of someone hovering around him was starting to ware on his nerves.

Down in the parking garage and finally in the confines of his car, Dee lets out a sigh of solitude relief. He lights up a cigarette and relishes as the heat burns his throat and the nicotine rushes into his lungs. He holds the smoke there for several seconds before blowing it out through his mouth and nose. He watches the swirling patterns for a couple of seconds more before starting the car.

Outside on the busy street, he reflects how the day went. Although it was only the first day of the hunt for Ryo, it was still frustrating that nothing got done. A person from the lab came to his office with Ryo's cell phone in a plastic bag, and by the apologetic look on the man's face; Dee knew they found no useful information to give. But the man still gave the same information that Ryo's fingerprints were the only ones on the phone. They took the liberty of cleaning off the phone for him as well. Dee thanked the man as he took the phone and watch the other man leave the office.

Before he knew it, he was home. He blinks in confusion as he recognizes his own apartment but then shrugs his shoulders in a 'what the hey' fashion. He goes inside and begins to pack an overnight bag since his suitcase was still at Ryo's apartment. He then goes to the fridge to check on the perishables. Whatever was still good, he packs to take to Ryo's place so it doesn't spoil. He gets his coffee from the cabinet because he didn't want to come back to stale coffee. He takes one last glance around his studio apartment and decides that the rest can wait until he comes back to check on it. He leaves his home, locks the door behind him and goes back to his car.

Back at Ryo's apartment, Dee takes his belongings inside and begins to unpack. He begins to prep for dinner by pulling some steaks out of the fridge. He fries the steaks, makes a pot of rice and a pot of carrots. While he waits for Bikky to come home, he begins a load of the boy's laundry.

Bikky comes home about ten minutes after Dee comes back from doing the laundry. "Hey," he says politely as he goes to his room. "I'm going to do my homework," he calls over his shoulder as he closes the door behind him. In the privacy of his room, he pulls out his cell phone and speed dials Carol's number.

"Hello?" says a distracted voice.

"Hey, Carol, it's Bikky."

"Oh, hey Bikky," Carol's voice snaps back to reality. "What's up?"

"I have some news to tell you and it's not good."

"What's wrong?" her voice begins to sound worried.

"Ryo's been kidnapped and we can't find him."

"What!?" Carol begins to stammer all kinds of questions in a high pitched voice and not once giving Bikky the time to answer any of them. Bikky just calmly waits for her to get her tirade out before speaking.

"I know how you feel. I'm really upset too. But, look, you can't tell your aunt about any of this."

"Yeah, I understand," she sniffles a little. "What can we do to help Dee and the police find him?"

"I'm already on that. I've asked some friends from the old hood that I feel that I can trust and they're going to do what they can to help me out. Other than that, I'm really not too sure."

"Well, I have no ideas to contribute at the moment, but if I think of something, I'll give you a call."

Their conversation then drifts to school and Carol helps Bikky with a little of his homework. Finally she gets off of the phone due to her aunt calling for her. Bikky somehow finishes his homework before his mind can take his focus away. Before his mind can take him to a dark place he's brought to reality by a soft knock on his door.

"Dinner's ready," comes Dee's muffed voice from the other side of the door.

The two sit at the dinner table in relative silence. They try to have small conversation about school, homework, and even Carol, but all come to a stop after a few words. After dinner, Bikky goes to the living room to watch T.V. while Dee cleans up the dishes. Dee finds himself watching the news once Bikky retreats to his room to go to bed. He changes the channel once he realizes that it's nothing but nonsense coming from the screen due to the fact that he's not paying attention at all. Suddenly his cell phone rings and he looks at it to see that Ted is calling. He sighs in frustration as he answers it.

"Yeah, Ted."

"Hey, Dee," comes a slightly excited voice from the other end. "I just had to tell someone about this girl I just met tonight…"

Dee sighs inwardly and holds the phone from his ear at Ted rambles off about something uninteresting. He brings the phone back when he hears a nervous chuckle on the other end to catch Ted asking him a question.

"How you doing bud?"

"I'm doing fine, Teddy," Dee tries to sound sleepy, "I'm just getting ready to go…"

"You wanna go to a bar with me tonight?" Ted interrupts.

"Nah, man. I'm just really tired and I want to go…"

"You want me to come over for some company?" Ted interrupts again. "I can call Drake and we can just chill with you for a while."

"No thanks, Ted. It's a school night for the kid and I really don't want too many distractions to keep him awake tonight."

"Oh," Ted sighs in defeat. When he speaks next, it's in a jovial manner, "Hey that's fine, man. I understand. I was just checking up on my buddy, you know? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for caring, Ted. See you tomorrow. Night." Dee hangs up his phone in relief. He goes back to the television screen when his phone rings again about twenty minutes later. He sighs again as he answers to Drake.

x x x

Ryo wakes in the early evening with a jolt. He senses that someone is in the room with him, but by being on his back in the bed, he can't see where the person is. He then hears the chair that's in the room creak as the presence stands up from it. He listens wildly for any kind of recognizable sound from the person as he tries hard to keep his breathing and heartbeat even. He silently prays that it's not Eric.

Unfortunately, his prayers are unanswered as the 6'2" man walks into his view. His curly hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck. This time he's wearing a pair of designer dark blue jeans that fit very tightly around his well-muscled thighs and calves. They don't even hide the impressive budge in the front. His black, short-sleeved T-shirt is also tight fitting, showing his defined eight pack abdomen and toned stomach. "Good evening, detective," he says pleasantly with a smile on his handsome face that does not reach his hazel brown eyes which glitter coldly behind his rectangular frames.

Ryo keeps his mouth shut and his breathing even as he listens to the silky tenor voice speak. He also tries to keep his mind as blank as possible to keep from screaming out in fear of this man who is capable of so much horrid pain. He watches as Eric walks to the foot of the bed and for some reason, he couldn't help but watch as the muscles ripple in the arms, abdomen and legs as they moved. He continues to keep all emotion from his face as he watches Eric's eyes drink in his naked form again and this time he can't hold back a blush of humiliation and anger even though his face is still stony. His eyes are the only give away of this anger and he sees Eric grin coldly again.

Eric is enjoying himself immensely at the mental torture he knows he's putting the detective through. He watches all of the small body twitches made by his new toy. _I like him, _he thinks to himself, _he really amuses me. I think I'll keep him around for a while. At least until I lose interest in him._ He looks at the naked body in front of him and he feels a stirring in his nether regions. _He is a rather handsome man, even though he's a cop. But I must not get caught up with him at all. He's the reason I've lost a lot of good men lately and being stuck with all of these newbies to train. _He glares once more at Ryo before finally speaking again.

"Now it is time for me to give you the latest news that I've received about one of my best men in prison." Eric gives a sneer. "I was told that this man has been a victim of a very nasty gang rape earlier today and that he's in critical condition in the infirmary." His eyes flash gleefully when he sees that he finally gets a reaction from the object of his anger. "It's time for your punishment to begin."

When Ryo hears this last statement, he's unable to stop his eyes from growing wide in horror while he clenches his buttocks from the idea to try to keep the invasion from happening again. His hearing starts to become muffled as terror takes over his brain but he's still able to comprehend when Eric calls for both Hideo and Pedro to come into the room. For a while he barely notices as the two men enter until his brain finally wakes up and recognizes Hideo. He looks desperately at the young Japanese man, willing him to understand him with his eyes.

Hideo notices the wild look of terror in Ryo's eyes and that they were screaming for help but he remains emotionless as he waits for his next orders with Pedro.

Eric doesn't miss the look either and wonders if the two men might have some sort of connection towards each other. _That's just ridiculous, _he thinks to himself, _My man is Japanese and the cop is American. They can't possibly have anything in common. _He's pleased to note that his man is not fazed at all by any of the looks. "Okay boys," he says out loud, "flip him over to his stomach, re-tie him and leave the room."

"Please!" Ryo calls out to Hideo once again hoping to get some sort of help. "Don't let this happen to me again!" He tries to wrench away from the two men as they put his hands on him to flip him over. Finally his resolve fails him and he begins to sob uncontrollably as he lands on his stomach once more. His head whips around wildly as he searches for a sign of the man he feels to be his only hope. Once he spots him he yells out in Japanese, "Onegai!"

Even though his back is turned, Hideo stops for a few short seconds upon hearing that one word. But instead of turning around to look at the captive, he walks out of the room with Pedro behind him and closes the door since Pedro went to his position next to the door. For some reason, he feels funny about leaving the other man to be tortured by his boss, but the pit of his stomach feels as if it left him. Never before had it bothered him to hear of some random person being taken care of by his boss before today. _Besides, _he thinks to himself, _he's a cop who's been messing with us for some time and he's American. He probably just learned a little Japanese in his life. _He takes his place on the other side of the door and tries his hardest to drown out the sounds of anguish coming from inside the room.

Eric strips his clothes off once his subordinates leave the room and proceeds to climb on top of the sobbing man. "Now, now my pretty," he whispers in Ryo's ear, "I don't intend to torture you like I said. I intend to fuck you lovingly this time." Then, instead of being rough and hurtful, he gives a sensitive kiss to the back of Ryo's neck. He smiles to himself when he feels the body under him stiffen in surprise and he proceeds to kiss him more on his neck and trail down his shoulders to his back with a few soft bites here and there.

Ryo stops all of his pitiful, fearful noise when the first gentle kiss lands on the back of his neck. _What in the hell is this man doing?_ He thinks wildly to himself. _This man just told me that he wants to do harm to me and now he's trying to be loving?_ The tears that had stopped flowing from his surprise continued once again silently as his assailant continued this twisted form of 4-play. Suddenly he feels Eric's hands move towards his buttocks and he immediately clenches the muscles tight. He hears Eric sigh with frustration.

Once Eric saw the strong gluteus muscles tighten, he knew he was going to be a difficult time to get them to release.

"Look, Randy," he says quietly with no menace in his voice, "if you let me just do this without a fight, I promise it will not hurt and we'll be done in no time."

He gives the other man a few moments to make up his mind but when he realizes that his captive is not about to let him in, he loses his temper and instead of threatening, he lets loose with his fists into the sensitive areas of Ryo's back. He hits with such venomous that Ryo cries out with a new kind of pain and his muscles loosen up. He seizes his opportunity to grab the ass cheeks and pull them apart and cause massive pain. he smiles in satisfaction at the fact that the man under him cries out more with this kind of pain that he's caused. He continues to thrust slowly but angrily inside of Ryo all the while talking with an angered voice.

"Next time," he emphasizes with thrusts, "I tell you to just let me in and that I'll be nice, you had best do what I say." He gives an extra hard thrust with the last word. "Don't you ever disobey me again."

Ryo continues to sob into the pillow in pain and more anguish than he ever believed to be possible. _Why did I even bother to call out to that man, _he thinks miserably through his pain, _Damn me for even thinking that he could have cared enough to help me out because he's a part of this horrible gang. I wish to God that they all get what they deserve._ He cries out again as his rapist thrust angrily into his already bleeding and violated orifice. Suddenly a new though penetrates its way through his pain clouded brain. _I've been tainted. I can't go back home like this. I'm a victim. I wasn't strong enough to keep myself from being raped. They're going to hate me once they find out about this. They might even leave me when I need them most. _With this new thought, he begins to cry hysterically into the pillow. _I would rather be dead than face that kind of rejection from my family and friends, _he thinks as he continues to cry. Suddenly, he feels Eric's movements quicken and then his body tense in the pleasure of his orgasm. He even felt the hot spurts of semen enter his body. Still crying, but much softer now, he's relived when he feels Eric withdraw his member from him. He can hear Eric speak somewhere above his head but the words are all muffled and muddled and he doesn't comprehend any of their meaning. He just continues to wish he were dead right then and there.

Eric cleans himself and re-dresses himself. He takes a look down at his handsome captive. He sees ugly purple bruises start to show on the pale skin and the blood on the equally pale buttocks. He feels no remorse for the damage he's done to the man. But one thing that he sees gives him mild concern. He noticed that Ryo didn't hear what he said to him and that wasn't the biggest bother to him. What did bother him was the fact that the body was laying there limp in the bed. His eyes were open, but they had glazed over and showed hardly any signs of life. _I don't want to have this man's death to be on my hands, _he thinks to himself as he walks to the door. _What about that Hideo? He called out to that man. I even saw how Hideo responded when he heard that last word. _With this new idea on his mind, he unlocks and opens the door.

"Pedro," he looks at the ugly Hispanic, "go and prepare a meal for our special guest." He waits until Pedro is out of sight before turning his attention to Hideo. "Look, I see that he speaks a bit of your language. I saw you respond to him when he shouted out that word."

"It was just a shock, sir," Hideo says calmly in his thick accent.

"Whatever the situation is, I want you to be his fulltime caretaker. I want you to be the only one to touch him, clean him, feed him, make his food, and even talk to him if you have to. I'll make sure that the others will take up the slack from you. You'll also have some help for your charge, but for the most part, you'll be with him. I'll double your pay for this because this is a twenty-four seven deal here and you'll be sleeping here now, but I'm sure that won't be a problem for you. And also, as long as he's kept alive, there are some nice bonuses for you."

Hideo listens to the proposition in silence, nodding when appropriate. "Yes, sir. I'll stay with him," he finally says once Eric stops talking. He knows that he has no choice in the matter. He watches as his boss smiles in satisfaction and walks away. Once he feels that he can't be heard, he lets out the air that he didn't realize he was holding. "How in the hell do I get myself into these situations?" he mumbles to himself as he opens the door to the small dingy room. Just before he looks at the bed, closes his eyes and prepares his mind, hopefully, for what he's about to see. When he opens his eyes, he looks straight to the bed and takes in a sharp breath of air. The man before him, on the bed, was in a terrible state. He first sees the large, ugly purple and blue bruises on the rib cage. It was amazing that the bones weren't broken. He moves closer and finally sees the spatter of blood on the pale buttocks. His shocked mind finally comprehends what had taken place and he feels bile begin to rise into his throat. Swallowing it down, he tries to harden himself as he begins the job he agreed to do.

He goes to the bathroom and locates a rectangular bucket that he fills with warm, soapy water. He then retrieves a washcloth and frowns at how rough it is, but knows that he has to deal with it at the moment. He comes back out with his items and goes to Ryo's head he sees that the dark eyes are still open but glazed over in pain and anguish. They have a look of wanting to give up on life all together. He listens to the labored breathing rattling in Ryo's chest and he begins to speak clearly and softly in his accent. "I'm here to clean your body. It's me, Hideo." He moves into Ryo's range of vision. He watches as the eyes give a slight response towards him. "Is it okay if I touch your body?" He waits for some sort of response as he looks down at the dark eyes still glazed over. He begins to fear that he might lose Ryo when he notices that the eyes begin to clear up a little and return to the real world and begin to tear. He sees a slight nod of the head.

Even though he hears Hideo talk to him, it's hard to understand or comprehend anything that the Japanese man is telling him. All he can say that he understood was that this man was going to clean him up. And even though he didn't want this man, who had ignored him and let these horrible things happen to him, touch him, he remembered his will giving up and just agreeing that he could be touched. Through the thick fog of pain and self-loathing, he flinches at the unfamiliar touch of Hideo's hands and the warm washcloth on his shoulders. He finally relaxes when his mind understands that there was no pain coming from this man. He sighs at the feel of the rough washcloth as it cleanses him. He feels it moving down his back and towards the area of so much pain. He clenches his muscles again to avoid more violation to his already painful rectum.

"It's okay," he hears the soft accented voice from somewhere behind him, "I promise I won't hurt you. I just need to clean you here. I'll go slow and be as gentle as possible."

Ryo finally relaxes as best as he can while the other man cleans him.

Hideo begins to feel sorry for this man that's tied to the bed before him. He carefully places a hand on a cheek and pulls it to the side. The sight that greets him almost makes him want to cry out in shock. He feels sickened by the sight of the very torn and abused anal channel. He could see the torn skin still oozing some blood and some white liquid that he already knows what it is. Still holding the cheek to the side, he takes the washcloth and, as gently as possible, begins to wipe away the blood and semen. He hears hisses of pain and watches as muscles jump and twitch in anticipation to protect the vulnerable area. Finally, after what felt like forever, he finished his task and felt good that it was done right. He looks at the water in the bucket that's stained red when he hears the door to the room open. He looks up to see Pedro's greasy face enter the room with an ugly, toothy grin. He sees that the Hispanic man is carrying a tray of food that was told to be brought here. He also notices a funny look in the other man's eyes and goes to relive Pedro of his burden.

"What are you doing?" Pedro demands angrily in his own thick accent as the tray is taken from him.

"Doing what the boss told me to do," Hideo replies calmly, "Eric-san told me that I'm the primary caretaker of this man, so I am the one to feed him. I'm just following orders. Thank you for the food. You can go now." He watches as Pedro leaves with a sour look on his face.

Ryo, feeling a little better after the cleaning, watches Hideo inspect the food that was brought.

"Kuso," Hideo curses under his breath as he finds gob saliva in the sandwich. "I'll be right back with some proper food. Please do not worry. I will not let anyone in here who is not supposed to be in here."

Feeling relived upon hearing those words, Ryo, still on his stomach, watches as the Japanese man leave the room.

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _And this is it for Chapter 12. I'm actually working on chapter 13 now. I do have school first but I'll do my best to finish this story. I really did not abandon it. I was just having a life crisis kind of thing. Feedbacks are always welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating: _this is work safe. Not fun loving or bad loving this time. I don't think I even used profanity this time. Huh, guess I better step up my writing now.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary:_ Dee is having sleepless nights, Bikky finds a true ally to help him in the streets, and Hideo really wants to get Ryo out of his situation. Maybe another possible ally is on the way. Hope you remember the next person to come up.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer. I do own the characters of Hideo, Pedro, and Eric.

_A/N:_ Bonus! I'm able to get another chapter out a day later. I know you readers are excited about this. I sure know I am. And now I'm ready to get to work on my next chapter too. This is so great. Please enjoy this chapter. I'm working real hard to save our poor Ryo.

Beted by no one totally at the moment. Looked at by Vovo after it's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Little New York Chapter 13<strong>

_Ryo, feeling a little better after the cleaning, watches Hideo inspect the food that was brought._

"_Kuso," Hideo curses under his breath as he finds some unappetizing things in the sandwich. "I'll be right back with some proper food. Please do not worry. I will not let anyone in here who is not supposed to be in here."_

_Feeling relived upon hearing those words, Ryo, still on his stomach, watches as the Japanese man leave the room._

The next day finds Bikky on the bus once again going back towards his old neighborhood. When he gets off, he doesn't go back to the hookers, instead he goes in a different direction in hopes that he can find someone else he knows and possibly trust. He peers down alleys and peeks into corner stores but to no avail. Finally he goes into a liquor store that he used to frequent with his biological father when he was younger just to see what had changed.

"Bikky, it's great to see you again," the store owner greets the boy warmly, "It's been some time since I last saw you. My how you've grown. How have you been doing?"

Bikky smiles at the man before answering, "I've been doing well lately. I have a great foster dad now and he's pretty kind to me. I'm actually happy where I am."

"Well that's good to hear, son. Don't mess it up for yourself, you hear?"

"Yes sir," Bikky agrees as he begins to wander the familiar isles of the store.

"Oh and by the way," the owner calls out, "pick something for yourself before you go. As long as it's legal." He chuckles at his joke.

"Thank you very much," Bikky chuckles back.

Bikky wanders the candy isle for a few moments looking for something interesting but then moves on to the chips isle when nothing proves to be appetizing. Finally deciding on a bag of hot fries, he moves to the back of the store to the cold cases to pick out a bottle of soda. It was here that he ran into an old friend who was eight years older than he is. His name is Lloyd Benson.

Lloyd is a twenty year old, 5'9" black man with a slightly triangular face. There's no visible cleft in his chin and his cheek bones are up a little higher on his face. He has a pair of hazel eyes that are very clear and always watching of his surroundings. He has a muscular build and several tattoos on his arms only. Today he's wearing a short sleeved, blank navy blue T-shirt and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. They do not fall below his belt line though. He knows the meaning of low hanging pants and he is not the kind of person to portray that signal. Pair of black suede Timberland boots completes the ensemble. His hair is cut short to his head and he has a small goatee and mustache on his face. This man is also a drug dealer but of a rare kind. He refuses to deal to minors because he knows that it's just wrong.

He turns around when he feels that he's being watched and he gives a wide smile showing even white teeth. He sees a face that he hasn't seen in about two years.

"Well if it isn't Bikky Goldman!" he calls out heartily in a deep voice. He goes over to the twelve year old by and they exchange a dap with a quick but warm man hug. "How have you been, man? Whatcha been up to lately?"

Bikky grabs a Coke from the cold case while answering the questions, "I've been doing great ever since I've been taken in by my foster father. I'm going to school and I even have a bid in for a girlfriend."

"That's great, man. I'm really proud of you," Lloyd says truthfully. He always had a soft spot for Bikky. He treated the younger boy like a little brother.

Bikky's face suddenly turns serious and a little sad as he asks a question to his friend, "Can we go somewhere private to talk?"

Watching his friend's face take a sudden change made Lloyd a little worried and he gives a nod. The two head to the front of the store and the shop owner says to Bikky that everything is on the house. He smiles and waves a thank you as they go outside.

Once their feet hit the pavement, Bikky and Lloyd walk quietly for a moment for one block before stopping in front of an abandoned brick building. For a few extra minutes they're silent until Lloyd finally breaks the silence.

"What's the problem, little brother?" he asks with concern in his voice.

Bikky sighs heavily and takes a deep breath before launching into his story.

"Well, first off, my foster dad is a NYPD detective," he watches as Lloyd eyes widen in surprise at this new bit of news. "Don't worry, man. Everything is cool. He knows nothing about you. I wouldn't tell him anything about you at all." He looks up and down the street before asking his next question. "Can I still trust you, bro? You know, with anything and to not tell anyone untrustworthy? Epically any social workers."

"I wouldn't tell anyone backstabbing even if it was just about you taking a piss."

"Great. Thanks man." Bikky says with a weak smile. Then he launches into his story about his dad being kidnapped by people unknown and that the only thing they know was used on him was a horse tranquilizer because Ryo still had his phone when they said this just before they ditched it into the trash. He says that he knows this because his dad's partner on the force told him these things. He stops to take a swig of soda and to wait to see what his friend would say.

Lloyd stays quiet while he absorbs the story he just heard. "Okay, look," he starts off finally, "There are several gangs in this city that deal in kidnappings. The problem is finding the right one." He glances at Bikky's face as it falls into a sorrowful expression that was not hidden well on the younger boy's face. He already has an issue dealing with gangs unless they're buying from him. He refuses to join any. He feels better being a free dealer. "But you know that I'll help you any way that I can. You know that I feel like you're my younger brother." He watches at the other boy's face brightens up with a grin. "Now listen to me closely," he starts with a warning in his voice. "There's this new up and coming gang called the Scythes. They've only been around shortly, but word is they're pretty ruthless and for some reason, their numbers have grown quite quickly. But then suddenly several of their top men have been put away behind bars. Now there are rumors that the head boss is pretty upset and he's out to find out who's been doing this. They've also been recruiting new people as young as you. I've heard that this is one of the most unique gangs ever. They seem to recruit every nationality available and it's said that once they meet the boss, they wind up joining." He looks meaningfully at Bikky with his next words, "I don't want to see you getting caught up with that gang at all."

"You don't have to worry about me, Lloyd. I'm not stupid enough to get up with any gangs at all." Bikky says sternly. He pulls out his cell phone to check on the time and glances down the street. "I've got to get home before my dad's partner does. Thanks for helping me out man. Let me give you my number so you can call me with any news."

"Sure thing, little bro. I'll give you mine as well just in case you have something to tell me as well."

Bikky and Lloyd exchange numbers, give dap with a man hug and Bikky heads off in the direction of the bus stop.

As Lloyd watches his friend leave, he notices a black non-descript car pull off and head in the same direction as Bikky. He memorizes the make and model of the car for future reference but just misses the license plate. After that, he gets a call on his phone and its back to business.

x x x

Bikky and Dee get home around the same time with Bikky being first by about five minutes. He was just sitting down to the table with his homework when Dee saunters in with a slightly defeated look on his face. Bikky knows that the look meant that there was no progress in finding Ryo. "Hey, Dee," he tries to say cheerfully.

"What's up, B," Dee tries to be as warm as he goes into the kitchen and puts on one of Ryo's aprons to begin dinner.

After that, it grew silent between the two for a while except for the clanks and chinks of pots and pans and the scratching of pen on paper from homework. After a while they're both sitting at the table together, which is now set for dinner, and try to hold a conversation with each other.

"Well I'm sure you've already figured out that it was another useless day," Dee says after swallowing a mouthful of food. "I'm going out tomorrow with Ted to the same place where we found Ryo's phone and ask some people to see if they saw something suspicious or anyone throwing something small into the trash can."

"That sounds great," Bikky says with genuine enthusiasm. "Also, I went to my old hood today after school and talked to some friends," he gives himself a moment before continuing, "I've heard some things about this new gang that's made quite a name for itself called the Scythes."

Dee frowns at the sound of the name and says out loud, "That name sounds somewhat familiar. I want you to be careful if anyone comes up to you with any kind of proposition."

"No problem, Dee."

After dinner, both guys work together to clean up the dishes and make the kitchen spotless. Then they sat together in the living room and watched some mindless T.V. until 8:30pm when Bikky goes to his room to get ready for bed. Dee sits up for a while longer and then at around 9:30pm he decides that he just wants to give up on being awake for the rest of the night. He goes to the room where he gets ready for bed. Lying in the dark on the side of the bed that he normally sleeps on, he finds is difficult to fall asleep. He rolls over to stare at the empty space next to him and his eyes begin to well up with tears. After effortlessly trying to stop them from falling, he just lets them flow down his face. He picks up one of Ryo's pillows and breaths in the familiar scent of the shampoo the he uses along with the natural Ryo smell. Finally Dee begins to cry in full force. His sobs tear through his chest as his heart constricts. He head reels in desperation of finding his beloved but his mind keeps telling him that it might take too long. He swats those thoughts away like so many irritating mosquitos. He continues to sob his heart and soul out until finally there were just no more tears left to shed. He cries until there's hardly any breath in his lungs, until sleep finally quiets him down and consumes him. He falls into a restless and fitful sleep, filled with horrid dreams of his poor Ryo being raped and abused by a faceless man.

x x x

Ryo's glassy eyes survey his prison as he listens to Hideo walk around the room preparing something or other. Eric had just left after another night of torture and abuse and Ryo had once again tried to prevent the invasion only to be beaten again. More purple and blue bruises mar his sides and back. The only area that wasn't touched was his face but he feels that it's only a matter of time. His feeling of wanting to give up and just leave this plane of existence was more prominent this time around but for some reason, the Japanese boy keeps talking and touching him, keeping him tethered to the painful world. He's not sure why this is though. He already feels that Dee and Bikky wouldn't want him around anymore, so why was this young man going out of his way to help him?

"It's okay. I'm here to take care of you," Hideo says soothingly as he carefully cleans Ryo and applies some ointment for bruises and cuts. While working on the cuts, he's extremely careful since it's the abused orifice that needs this attention. At first he gets no response while he speaks his accented English so he gets up from the bed once he's finished taking care of the man. He leaves out of the room and locks the door behind him in case his partner for the night comes back and decides he wants to bother he charge. He comes back shortly with a bowl of soup, some crackers and a glass of water. The person who was supposed to work with him this night was Pedro but the Hispanic man was nowhere to be seen. He sets his burden down in a chair, unlocks and opens the door, picks up the tray and goes back into the room. He watches as Ryo's listless eyes wander in his direction but not making any contact. He decides then that he would speak some simple Japanese to the man.

Ryo stares towards the sounds of Hideo without really seeing anything. _Maybe I should just give up, _he contemplates to himself, _and just close my eyes and never open them again._ Suddenly a simple phrase said in a language he holds dear brings him out of his sorrow a little.

"Dai jou bu desu ka?"

It only takes a moment for Ryo's brain to translate the words in order for him to respond, "Iie." He sees his vision clearing a bit as he listens to Hideo ask him if he could help him. "Iie," was his response.

Hideo watches as some life comes back to the dark eyes while he asks his next question, "Doushite?"

"Nandemo nai desu," comes a soft reply.

Hideo sets the tray down on the table and comes back to the bed. He speaks in English again when he gets to the side, "Can I touch you?"

"Hai," Ryo replies, still quietly.

Hideo proceeds to lift Ryo a little so he can flip him onto his back. "Gomen nasai," he says as he takes in a sharp breath from seeing Ryo wince in pain from his bruises being touched. Next he begins to untie the man's hands and helps him into a sitting position. He notices that Ryo did try to resist sitting up, "Daijoubu desu," he reassures quietly. He helps him sit as comfortable as possible.

Ryo didn't really want to sit up due to fatigue from being beaten and crying. His body felt really painful to be up. When he's able to finally find a spot to sit without it being too painful to his bottom, he just slumps his shoulders and hangs his head in shame and defeat. "Doushite?" he asks the young man. "Doushite watashi nano?"

Hideo looks down at Ryo with a sad look in his eyes now and at first he was just going to tell the main truth as to why he's still here but then he realizes that it's not the full truth. Instead he says the truth with what he really wants to say added in. "Eric-san has ordered me to keep you alive. He seems to like keeping you as some sort of pet. I do not know for sure. I just know that he is really mad at you for the things you have done to our group. He has wanted you very badly to teach you a lesson." He watches Ryo's shoulders slump even more at these words. "Demo," he continues and watches as the dark eyes look up with a little hopefulness, "I care what happens to you."

Ryo looks at the Japanese man in absolute surprise. His throat chokes up and no words are able to emerge from him at the moment.

Hideo takes this as a time to continue. "I do not like seeing you being abused. I do not know why, but it really bothers me. I do not wish to see it anymore."

"Then why don't you just let me go then?" Ryo asks hopefully.

"Eric-san would kill us both," Hideo says with a little sadness in his voice. He watches Ryo's eyes fall again from these words. Finally he helps his charge eat dinner. He had never bothered to retie Ryo's hands when he sat him up. He just didn't feel the need to do so. After he was done helping the other man eat, he helped him to lie carefully on his back on the bed where he does end up retying Ryo's hands. He leans down to Ryo's ear and whispers quietly, "Please do not worry. I am going to do all that I can to get you out of here. Just try to be as patient as possible and do not give up on life."

Ryo scoffs at these last words but nods his head in agreement. He tries to get a little more comfort able on his bruised and battered backside. "Hideo," he calls out, "You can call me Randy." He closes his eyes and listens to his caretaker gather the dishes from the table and then leave the room. He hears the comforting click of the lock on the door fall into place and he's able to rest a little better. He then falls into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _So now we're up to Ch. 13. This is great. There's more chapters to come. But I'm getting close to the climax of the story so i don't know how many more are left. But I promise I won't drag it out and make you mad. The chapters will come as they come like always. I'm also in the process of another story but it's a different group of people. It's from one of my fave games called Dynasty Warriors. But that's to come later. Thanks for reading and loving my story so far.

Japanese and their meanings:

Daijoubu desu ka?- Are you alright?

Iie- No

Doushite?- Why

Nandemo nai desu- Never mind

Hai- Yes

Gomen nasai- Sorry

Daijoubu desu- It's alright

Demo- However

Doushite watashi nano?- Why me?

And that should be it for my translations. Hope I'm right with them


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating:_ This is work safe. There's some language in it though.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary:_ Now we're getting ready to get to the climax of the story. Dee and Bikky have a fire lit under them to get Ryo. Will Hideo come through and help get Ryo out from the inside? And just why is Jerome feeling like this now? Will he be of some help later as well?

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer. I do own the characters of Lloyd and Jerome.

_A/N: _Wow I'm on a roll now. I must feel bad for making my readers wait for so long for me to update this story so I'm all fired up to finish it for you all. Thank you so much for not giving up on me. Let's hope I can get chapter 15 out in a timely manner as well.

Beted by no one totally at the moment. Looked at by Vovo after it's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Little New York Chapter 14<strong>

_ Previously in Trouble in Little New York: Bikky heads out to find some help and meets up with an old friend named Lloyd Benson. Lloyd warns Bikky of the dangerous new gang, the Scythes. Dee is frustrated that he feels that nothing is being done to find Ryo. Dee also feels something familiar about the name Scythes when Bikky mentions it. Hideo turns out to be an ally after all even though there's little he can do to help Ryo at the moment. But he wants to help all that he can. He's just waiting for his time to do so._

_ The next day:_

It was warm spring day. It felt like it was on the verge of summer. Dee is out on the streets in very rumpled gray-blue jeans, a pair of ratty white sneakers, and a wrinkled blank black T-shirt and his hair is very unkempt and tousled. A pair of very dark sunglasses finishes the look. No one notices the small black piece in his ear because his messy hair falls over it. He's in constant contact with Ted, Drake, and JJ while roaming around trying to find some sort of lead for their case. He stands on a corner looking bored from waiting while in reality he was hoping that someone of interest would pass by. He brings his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, pulls one out, lights it up and talks a long and grateful drag off of it. While blowing out the smoke, he surveys the people walking along around him. Most of the passerby seemed to be on lunch break or hurrying to take care of important matters. Since he's already asked the several shops along the route about a suspicious car dropping anything in the trash can and none of them able to help him, this was his last effort to find something. After a couple of hours of wandering around, he finally tells his team to call it a day. With a heavy heart, he climbs into a black nondescript black car with Ted.

x x x

Elsewhere, in the same borough, at the same time that Dee and team were leaving, we find Lloyd leaning casually on a brick building. To any passerby, it just looks like he's loitering when in actuality he's there waiting for a client to come to him. His hazel eyes constantly watch for his client or for the cops. After about twenty minutes of waiting, he spots a familiar figure walking towards him. He pushes off of the building's wall and walks over to a young black man of about 25 with a handsome round face and cornrows in his hair. He gives a quick handshake that makes them pull into a quick embrace and then he asks his question. "What's up, Jerome?"

Lloyd and Jerome had been friends for a long time. Even before Jerome joined the Scythes gang. To this day, they still talked to each other and told each other everything about their lives. It was a very trusting relationship between the two. Today was different for Lloyd though. He treats Jerome in his normal friendly manner but he keeps his mouth shut about Bikky and the situation. Knowing that this is a business trip, they take a walk along the city streets to find a secluded place where they could do their transactions and possibly talk a bit.

As they walk along, Lloyd notices that Jerome was looking uneasy. "You know you can trust me, man," he tells the older man, "What's on your mind? Maybe you'll feel better if you talk about it."

"I don't know man," Jerome sighs a little, "I can't talk about it 'cause there's nothing I can do about it. Besides," he gives a side glance at his friend, "I'm pretty sure I can't talk about gang related things to an outsider."

"Look, Jerome. You have spoken to me plenty of times about gang related shit and not once did I ever go and tell any of it to anyone. Not even my own mother." Lloyd says with a small edge to his voice due to the lack of trust from his friend.

Jerome sighs again and then takes a big breath before launching into his story. He tells the entire tale of the first day of the kidnapping of a cop, how he had his hand in it and how it felt to hear a man being raped behind a door that he was guarding in a tiny house on the outskirts of Queens. He tells how creepy his partner at that time, named Kevin, was and by the time he's done with his story he's shaking from head to foot. During the story, the two men had walked all the way to Lloyd's apartment and they were sitting on a couch. He takes a very shaky breath as he looks at Lloyd. He expected to see a shocked face or even a horrified expression but he's glad to see his friend's hazel eyes cool and calm.

Lloyd, however, was far from calm and it took everything in him to portray the look on the outside after hearing the story. His mind was a jumble of thoughts but the one at the top of it all was about how this story sounded very much like Bikky's story about his dad. Even though Jerome had never mentioned the description of the cop, he was certain it was the same person.

"Calm down man," Lloyd tells his shaken friend. "You wanna describe the looks of this cop to me? Maybe that will help you out a bit as well."

"Sure," Jerome says shakily, "He has chestnut colored hair, dark eyes and a pale skin tone."

Lloyd's mind began screaming at him to call Bikky right away after hearing that but he shuts it out quickly before he responds to it. His first priority was to get Jerome out of his home and fast. Making a choice to keep his mouth shut about what he already knows, he gets up from the seat of the couch. "Give me a minute, man. I'm going to get what you came here for." He goes to the freezer and pulls out a potent weed. He measures one ounce from his stash and comes back to the still shivering man on the couch. "Here you go, Jerome. It's the best stuff. I'll even give you a discount for it."

"Thanks, Lloyd," Jerome says as he stands up from the couch to pass the money over. "I do feel better after talking about it."

Jerome couldn't be out of the door fast enough before Lloyd grabbed his phone to speed dial Bikky's number.

x x x

Bikky was in the middle of doing his homework at the table when his cell phone vibrates in his pocket. He answers it quickly when he sees its Lloyd calling. "Hey man, what's up?"

"B, I've got some news for you. I'll warn you though; it's not good at all."

"I'm ready," Bikky says with a steely nerve in his voice although he mind is dreading the absolute worse.

"First the bit of good news there is for you. You're foster father is still alive. And now for the bad part," Lloyd then tells all that he was told by Jerome (though he leaves the name out of the conversation).

As Bikky listens to the story, his face and demeanor becomes worried and angered when he realizes what has happened to Ryo. "Thanks for letting me know, Lloyd. You don't know how much this means to me. We'll keep in touch if anything new comes up." He hangs up.

Still sitting at the table and breathing hard, Bikky replays the story he just heard in his head. _I can't believe that my dad is tied up and helpless,_ he thinks angrily, _and he's having unspeakable horrors happen to him by the boss. I can't even describe what I want to do to these people now. _He never felt the tears start to trickle down his face. He was still sitting at the table with his head in his hands when Dee comes through the door.

"What's up, Bikky?" Dee calls out as he begins to wander towards the kitchen. When he gets no response, he takes a closer look at the boy and sees the pained expression on his face along with very shiny eyes and a tear stained face. "What happened? Did someone do something to you?" his voice is concerned as he sits at the table next to Bikky.

Not caring that it's Dee with him, Bikky breaks down and falls into Dee's arms sobbing hysterically. He didn't bother trying to say anything through all of his sobs.

Dee holds the blond boy tightly and lets him cry for as long and as hard as needed. After what seemed like forever, the boy finally quiets down and settles into a silent shaking. He waits patiently for Bikky to be ready to speak but he didn't have to wait long for the slender shoulders to move from a deep, shaky breath and then Bikky begins to speak.

"A friend called me just now and he has some very vital information about Ryo," and Bikky tells Dee everything that Lloyd told him (he doesn't mention the name). As he recalls the story, fresh tears fall down his cheeks, especially when he gets to the part about when he heard how the man, who originally told the story, had to clean Ryo up.

After Bikky is done talking, Dee gets up from the table, fuming from his very core. His beloved has been badly hurt and abused and he wasn't going to stand for this one bit. He breaths heavily as he paces back and forth in front of the table. His hands clench and unclench with the itch to punch something into the next millennia. As he continues to pace, his composure begins, yet again, to fail him and tears fall out of his deep green eyes. Suddenly a sob escapes him and he stops dead in his tracks to fall to the floor on his knees. He puts his head into his hands.

Seeing Dee on the floor sobbing for dear life, Bikky gets up from the table quickly and goes to his friend. He kneels down on the floor and puts his arms around the grown man. They were in this together and they needed each other right now. And so just as Dee did for him a short while ago, he does the same now. He just holds the man tightly and lets him cry out his anguish, anger and sorrow.

Feeling the smaller arms around him, Dee grabs them and cries harder. Several minutes later he finally calms down and gently pushes the boy away. He says no words as he gets up from the floor and stalks towards the house phone where he dials Drakes cell phone (ever wonder how he can afford one?).

"Drake," he says with hoarseness in his throat, "Ryo can be found. We still have time. Tell JJ." He doesn't give Drake a moment to speak, instead he hangs up and calls Ted and tells him the same thing. After hanging up with Ted, he calls chief Smith and Berkeley Rose. Once he's done with his phone calls, he turns back to Bikky with eyes that are bright green and lit with a fire. Bikky takes one look at the fiery eyes and takes a small involuntary step back. "Can you get back in contact with the person who gave you the information you just gave me?"

Bikky doesn't say a word but he gives a confident nod.

"I know this is going to be hard but I was hoping that you could give me the name of the person who told you what the other person told them. Also the person who told your contact if it's possible." He waits for Bikky to respond but when he sees the uncertainty in the boy's eyes he adds, "I promise I'll do whatever I can to make sure nothing happens to him or them."

"The guy who gave me the information is Lloyd Benson," Bikky finally answers, "He's like a big brother to me. As for the dude who gave him the information, Lloyd didn't say what it was. But I think I can get from him."

"Good. Let's get all the help we can to find out where these assholes are keeping our Ryo." Dee says with conviction in his voice. "Alright, I have to go back to the precinct. I don't know for how long," he has a slight sadness in his voice for leaving the boy alone again, "but I trust you to get your end of things wrapped up as soon as possible. We'll get our man back and we'll take care of these creeps." The fire was in his eyes again as he leaves the apartment for an unknown amount of time.

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _So now we're getting to the nitty gritty of things. I'm beginning to work my way to trying to free Ryo. Or does he really get freed? Hmm… that's the question I want you all to think about now. Am I cruel and I just want to torture you all or will I be a nice gal and give you all what you really want? Please keep reading to find out. Comments are love. Thanks for putting up with me for this long.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating:_ This is work safe. There's some language in it though.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary:_ Whoo boy this is getting good. Hideo and Jerome team up and now Jerome has left the house to meet up with Lloyd. What's Kevin up to? Are things going to go smoothly now? Read and find out.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer. I do own the characters of Hideo, Kevin, Eric, Lloyd and Jerome.

_A/N: _So another chapter and still much more to do. I kinda procrastinated with my school work to get this chapter done and now I'm feeling the crunch a bit. If chapter 16 takes longer to come up, you know why. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Beted by no one totally at the moment. Looked at by Vovo after it's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Little New York Chapter 15<strong>

_Previously in Trouble in Little New York, chapter 14: it seems as though Jerome is getting sweaty palms about what he's done. Will he be an ally as well? Hideo is now determined to get Ryo out of his predicament. Will it work? Dee Bikky and gang now know that Ryo's still alive and things are starting to pick up in pace. Will they get to Ryo in time? Dee leaves Bikky to take care of talking to his contact._

_It is the same hour, same day._

Bikky calls Lloyd back as soon as Dee was gone.

"Hey man, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, no problem," Lloyd responds on the other end of the line. "What can I do for you?" He had expected Bikky to call him back soon so he kept his phone near him.

"Is there any way you can get ahold of the person who told you about my dad?"

"Sorry little bro. I never had a way of contacting him. He always got a hold of me and it's usually from a payphone from somewhere. But I'll keep an eye out for him for you."

Bikky sighs in aggravation, "Okay," he says after a moment. "Thanks. By the way, is there any way you could give me his name and description just in case I see him in the streets?"

"Yeah," Lloyd prattles off the description of Jerome along with the name. "But you gotta promise that nothing will happen to him. He's been a good friend of mine for a long time. Besides, I think he's shaken up enough from all of this. He sounded pretty sorry when he was talking to me."

"I'll do my best to make sure that my friend doesn't do anything to him if he runs into him as well. I appreciate you trusting me like this." They say their goodbyes and hang up. Next he calls one of his hooker friends, Shantaya. "Hey there," he says sweetly, "I need to ask you a question."

"Bikky, hon," Shantaya squeals into the phone. "What can I do for you?"

Bikky brings the phone back to his ear after the high pitched squeal was over. "Have you ever seen a man that looks like…" he gives the description of Jerome.

"Sorry, babe. Never seen anyone like that before. What's up?"

"He's a key witness to what happened to my foster father."

"Ahh. Well in that case, I'll let the girls know and even my pimp in case any of them have seen this guy."

"Thanks, Shantaya. Good luck."

"Good luck to you as well, Bikky darling. Talk to you soon."

They say their goodbyes and hang up. By now Bikky feels both accomplished and defeated as he makes one more call to Dee. He tells Dee the information he received from Lloyd and Shantaya. He sighs quietly when he gets Dee to promise to the best of his ability to not let anything happen to Jerome and hangs up. With nothing else to do for the time being, he goes back to his homework.

x x x

At the precinct, Ted, his partner, Drake, JJ, chief Smith and Dee are all gathered in Commissioner Rose's office. Everyone is on edge ever since the phone call from Dee. No one makes a sound as they sit in their seats. Even JJ is quiet for a change while being in the same room as Dee.

"Okay," Rose finally speaks after what seemed like forever, "We all know that the situation is dire. According to Dee, Ryo is still alive and now he's being tortured by the hands of the boss of this gang called the Scythes." He glares around the room. He's not mad at the people there, just at the situation at hand. "We have to step up to the max now and get our man out and safe. I've already sent a specialist out into the street to see what he can learn of this gang and I want all of you to do what you can to know where Ryo is being held."

"I remember," Dee speaks up once Rose was done talking, "Ryo was talking about being after a new gang a short time ago before our vacation. He even mentioned the Scythes name to me and that he was able to put some of their top members behind bars." He gets an annoyed expression with the next statement, "I never really worked with him on these cases. He kept them pretty secret until he went out for the bust."

"All right," Chief Smith speaks out, "It looks like we have a motive. And since we all know that prison can be a rough place, I'm pretty sure that these guys are still getting information out and to their boss somehow." He glowers around the room, "This one requires a lot of foot work now. And late shifts are obvious. Also, Dee," he looks at the dark haired man, "I know that you're in charge of this case, but I want you to partner up with Drake and JJ for the duration of this case."

Neither a single complaint nor a sigh comes from a single mouth as they normally would. They all nod in agreement to what must be done and how quickly everything must be accomplished. They all file out of the office silently. Drake and JJ follow Dee to his office and sit in the extra chairs waiting for further instructions. A few minutes later, Ted and his partner show up to see what they could do to help.

Dee looks around at his fellow detectives and smiles for the first time since Ryo was taken away. He gives a content sigh at the sight of all of friends waiting to help him get his partner back. "Okay," he says to everyone, "It's obvious that we need to work together. And it's obvious that we need to work hard if we're going to get anything worthwhile done." He looks at Ryo's empty desk and continues his speech, "I know that the comish has sent someone to the streets, but I feel that the five of us can do better. We're going to go out and do the same. Bikky has a contact in this borough and that contact is not to be harmed or arrested at all. This person is putting a lot on the line to tell us what he's already told us. I'm not sure about this fella's own source of info since this other man is one of the ones who helped kidnap Ryo, but Bikky asked me to make sure nothing happens to him as well. I told him that I would try." Dee then gives the names of Lloyd Benson and Jerome and tells them to wait as he makes a quick call. He dials Bikky once again. "I need to ask you a question about your boy, Lloyd."

"Whatcha need?" Bikky replies.

"I need to know where he usually hangs out. I just want to ask him a few questions."

"You still gonna keep your promise to not hurt him or arrest him?" Bikky's voice sounds suspicious.

"You betcha. I won't lay a hand on him."

"Okay." Bikky then tells Dee where he could possibly find Lloyd.

Dee gives his fellow detectives the information and they all head to the garage and get into their cars.

On the road, Dee is driving with Drake in the passenger seat and JJ in the back. Ted and his partner follow along in their car. They get to their destination in about thirty minutes. They park their cars a couple of blocks away from the meeting place that Bikky told them about when he called while they were on the road. Once they get out of their cars, Dee and Drake walk in the lead while JJ, Ted and his partner walk a reasonable distance behind. They all keep an eye out for anyone who looks like they're looking for them.

Dee and Drake find the apartment building that Bikky told them to wait at and they lean against it. They make small talk as if they were just friends who met up somewhere, all the while, keeping a sharp eye on all people who pass by. Drake spots a man coming their way first from across the street. He makes a short sound to get Dee's attention and nods towards the street.

Dee watches the man with the triangular face walking in their direction give them quick look and a 'follow me' nod and then continues down the sidewalk. He and Drake wait until the man turns a corner and then push off the wall to follow him at a distance. As they pass an alley, they hear a whisper come from in it and without a backwards glance, walk into it. They come face to face with the young man that had passed them on the sidewalk. He has his hands in his pockets and a careful expression on his face.

For a minute no one says a word as the three stare at each other for a size-up. Drake and Dee glance at each other and Drake nods as he takes a position slightly behind Dee to give himself an advantage of seeing outside the alley to see if someone else would be coming in, but no one could really see him.

Finally Dee speaks the first words, "Are you Lloyd?"

Lloyd doesn't answer right away, but instead gives a question back, "Are you Dee?"

The stare they give each other was answer enough to confirm names. Dee speaks again, "This is my temporary partner, Drake."

Lloyd and Drake nod at each other in acknowledgement.

"I've made a promise to not arrest you or to manhandle you," Dee continues once he has Lloyd's attention again. "I intend to keep my promise."

"I trust you. Bikky says you're a good man," Lloyd says as he takes his hands out of his pockets. "I'm not fond of putting a cop back out on the streets, but Bikky is my little bro and he had such a stricken look on his face when he asked me for help. I'll do whatever I can to help you out."

"Thank you, Lloyd," Dee says gratefully. "Let's get down to business. Are you willing to wear a wire for the next time you meet up with your informant?"

"That's not a problem," Lloyd contemplate his next set of words, "but the problem is, I'm not sure when my man will get back in contact with me. I have no way of getting to him."

"That's cool, man," Dee give a reassuring grin, "I understand how that can go." he pulls out his cell phone, "Let me give you my personal number so you can keep in contact with me."

"Cool. I'll give you mine as well just in case." Lloyd pulls out his own cell phone and types in what Dee tells him. He then tells Dee his number and they put their phones away.

The three wordlessly shake hands and Dee and Drake turn to leave the alley. Just before stepping back into the daylight, Dee turns around and gives Lloyd a meaningful look, "Be careful with this gang. We only have an idea of what they're capable of."

Lloyd nods his head in agreement and goes down the alley in the opposite direction.

x x x

Hideo sits quietly in a chair outside of the room, where Ryo is being held, waiting for his boss to come for another time of torture. As he watches the hallway in front of him, he sees a person coming towards him who wasn't Eric. He wasn't ready to see a new face just yet so this person came as a shock to him. Though he hasn't worked with everyone in the gang, he has a very good memory of all of the people he's worked with so far and this young man was an entirely new person to him. He puts to memory the chocolate brown skin and the black hair that's braided into cornrows and the handsome round face with a broad (but not ugly) nose with a pair of warm brown eyes above it. He nods stiffly at the newcomer as he sits in the other chair next to the door.

Jerome looks at his new temporary partner with interest. He never really thought about how diverse this gang really was until he saw the Asian man sitting by the door. He knew there were different races but not quite like this. He notices that the man next to him is on edge and very wary. He decides to be polite since they were to be together for the night. "Hello, there," he finally says as he holds his hand out, "I'm Jerome," he introduces himself.

Hideo looks down at the proffered hand and then back up to the warm brown eyes in curiosity. He takes the hand and gives it a firm shake. "Hideo," he says in return.

"Well, now that we know each other," Jerome says as he looks down the hallway again, "would you please tell me what's going on tonight? No one said anything to me except to just come here, sit and wait for the next orders."

Hideo looks down the hall as well before answering. When he finally speaks, he keeps his voice low so as not to be overheard. "We are waiting for the kaichou to come later to rape the man in the closed off room. He comes every night to do this. He is probably going to hurt him further again with more bruises." His accent becomes thicker as he gets mad from the thought. "I have been here since almost day one since that man has been here. Every night there is hollering, crying and even muffled screams as one can hear something hard come into contact with flesh." He sees Jerome flinch from the story and realizes that the black man next to him seems more unnerved than he should be. "What do you know about that man in the room?" he asks carefully. "Did you have anything to do with him being here?"

Jerome gives a sidelong glance at the Japanese man and then sighs in defeat. He slowly nods his head as he places his arms on his legs and clasps his hand together. At first he remains silent as he watches the hallway for anyone to come and when no one shows up, he finally tells his tale once again. He said he was sickened by the whole ordeal once everything was done except for the guy he was working with that day. Kevin looked like he was having the time of his life all that day.

Hideo listens quietly to story and at first he was seething with a bright red anger. He felt a hatred so pure and raw that it took a lot of self-control to keep from lashing out. How could this man put Randy in this situation? Finally, after Jerome stops speaking, his own anger ebbs away when he sees how visibly shaken this man was. And with that sight, a perfectly understandable thought popped into his head, _This man is nothing but a pawn in this whole situation, just like me._

Before either man could say another word to each other they hear a pair of booted footsteps fall in the hallway. Their heads pick up to see their boss sauntering towards them with his usual smug look on his face. Both men stand at attention, keeping their faces blank of all expressions as Eric nods at them. He goes into the room and Jerome and hideo follow behind.

"Flip him and then leave us." He tells his two subordinates.

Jerome struggles to keep his face from showing anything as he looks down at the deep purple and blue bruises that cover the torso, arms, legs and even the back when he flips Ryo over. He notices that the face is untouched. Once he and Hideo are done and leave the room, he hears the click of the door locking behind them. His shoulders slump as he releases the air he didn't realize he was holding and sits heavily into the chair. He hears the whimpering begin soon after followed by a wicked sounding chuckle. Some low tone words, that couldn't be understood, are said followed by a foreign language being yelled from an already too hoarse voice. He looks at Hideo with a pained look in his eyes.

Hideo translates the Japanese words that are being cried out for Jerome. "Stop! Please don't! Please no more!"

There was the sound of something heavy coming in contact with flesh followed by a scream of pain and then a muffled sobbing. Eric's sharp voice comes clearly through the door, "Shut your fucking mouth! You need to be trained to do as I say!"

By now both Hideo and Jerome are looking at each other with determination in their eyes.

"I have had some small conversations with Randy and I have learned that he has a son and a lover," Hideo says in hushed tones so as to not be overheard (Ryo never mentioned that his lover was a man). "He might be a cop, but he has a life that is missing him." He looks down the hallway to make sure no one was coming. "This man might have been the guy that was messing us up, but I feel that this has gone on long enough. This treatment should be no more." He sighs as he hears more Japanese being yelled. "Maybe it is because he can speak Japanese that I am getting a soft spot for him. There's a possibility that he has Japanese in him with the way he speaks it. But I do know that I am fed up with this. It is time for him to escape."

During the whole speech by Hideo, Jerome is nodding his head in complete agreement. The constant wailing coming from the other room was beginning to get to him. "I'm real sorry for tricking him and having him end up like this," he says quietly, "I really thought it was going to be something different, though I don't know what. Maybe a quick death. That would have been better than to know all of this." He looks meaningfully at Hideo, "What are we going to do to get him out?"

Just before Hideo could answer the question, all goes deathly quiet in the room. He gives Jerome a quick warning look and then fixes his face to be expressionless. He watches as Jerome does the same.

The two hear the door's lock click and see it open to reveal Eric fully dressed with a rather foul look on his face. He glances down at his subordinates and gives them his orders, "Go and take care of him and make sure he survives the rest of the day and night," and he leaves their presence.

Hideo and Jerome stand as one person and turn to the room.

"I need you to do me a favor, Jerome," Hideo blocks the door.

"Whatcha need?"

"I need you to go to the kitchen and get Randy something to eat. We need to keep his strength up. I will take care of the cleaning."

Jerome goes down to the kitchen in the small house and finds no one in charge. _Eric probably told them to leave for the day, _he thinks to himself as he goes to the cabinet. He opens it to find a can of chicken noodle soup in a can. He then finds a can opener, and heats it up on the stove. He goes back to the room with a tray of the soup and some crackers he found on the counter and a glass of water. When he gets to the door, he kicks it softly with his foot and waits for Hideo to open it. He's surprised to hear the lock click and gives the Japanese man a curious look as the door opens.

Hideo beckons the young black man to come in quickly and then he relocks the door. "I do not want anyone to come in while we are talking about escape," he explains.

As Jerome moves across the small room to the small table, he glances at Ryo and notices the he's sitting up. Then he cringes once again at the sight of the bruises on the man's body. When he's finally able to tear his eyes away from that, he notices that Ryo is now sporting a swollen jaw. He looks away to set down the tray and then steals his nerves to look back at Ryo. He watches Hideo rub an ointment all over the dark bruises and hears that he's speaking very softly in a foreign language to the man with the glazed eyes. He waits patiently for Hideo to give him his next set or orders.

After he's done attending the bruises and cuts on Ryo, Hideo looks over at Jerome, "You can bring the food now," he says in a low tone.

Jerome brings the tray and sets it across Ryo's legs (which are still tied to the bed) and uncovers the bowl. He waits for Ryo to begin eating until he realizes that there's no movement. He looks into dark eyes that are glazed over from pain. He picks up the spoon, places it into a pale, limp hand, and helps the hand hold the spoon. He puts some soup on the spoon and makes the motion of the hand feeding the mouth.

First Ryo feels the cool metal of the spoon being pushed into his hand followed by the warmth of another hand on his. Then he feels his hand being pushed towards his mouth. _Why won't these people just leave me alone, _he thinks bitterly to himself. Before he could stop the rest of the motion of his hand, the alluring smell of the soup wafts to his nose and his stomach protests loudly from being empty for so long. He mouth begins to water uncontrollably as he begins to focus his gaze to the spoon still being held in his hand. Instincts take over then and he finishes the movement with the spoonful of soup. He takes a careful sip of the hot liquid and relishes at the heat as it goes down his sore throat. From there, he continues to feed himself.

While Ryo eats, Hideo and Jerome give him a little space and converse quietly by the window in case someone was by the door trying to listen in.

"What are we going to do to get Randy out of here?" Hideo asks while looking out of the filthy window.

Jerome stays quiet as he thinks about a way. "Wait a minute," he says when a thought comes to mind, "I think I might know a guy who could help us out. He's always on the streets and he might know someone in his family."

"Good idea," Hideo looks at Jerome with a little more respect. "Can you call him now? Once the police arrive, I will give Randy-san some sort of cover up and get him out of here."

With an agreed plan, Jerome flips open his cell phone and seed dial Lloyd's number. This is the first time he's used his own phone to call this man.

"Hello?" comes a wary voice.

"Lloyd, it's me, Jerome."

"Oh, hey man. New number you calling from? You need to re-up?"

"Nah. It's my cell phone this time. And no, I don't need anymore. Look, I really need your help now. I need to locate the family of the cop that's locked up with my boss. I want to help him get away."

"Okay," Lloyd says with some relief in his voice, "I can help you out right now. Let's meet at our usual place in Manhattan."

"Right. See you soon." And Jerome hangs up his phone. He gives Hideo a wide grin of satisfaction.

Just before Hideo can give Jerome the go ahead, there's a loud and rapid knocking at the door. All three heads snap in the direction of the sound. No one says a word. Hideo is the first to break the silence. "Who is there?"

A high reedy voice comes from the other side, "It's Kevin," he answers. "Why is this door locked?"

"It's for minor safety while I take care of the prisoner," Hideo responds.

Kevin's voice sounds funny with his next question, "Can I help in any way?"

Hideo and Jerome look at each other with some concern before Hideo answers back, "No thank you. I have help already."

"Who is it?" Kevin's voice begins to have an edge in it.

"It is Jerome."

"Can you let me in?" The reedy voice gets an angry sound.

"Why do you want to come in? There is no need for you to be here unless you were ordered be here."

Kevin shouts in frustration at the fact that he's being denied entry and kicks the door hard. It shakes on its hinges.

"There is no need to be angry at the truth. Besides, you know the rules from kaichou. No one is to touch the prisoner."

"I don't give a fuck about that rule!" Kevin hollers through the door and kicks it again. "I'll get in one way or another! You can't protect that pretty boy forever!" the sounds of angry footsteps stomp down the hallway as Kevin stalks away. Then there's silence.

Hideo and Jerome look at each other with more concern. They know that Kevin intends to come back. They just don't know when that will be.

"Will it be alright to leave you here alone?" Jerome asks as he looks back at Ryo who has finished eating but the glazed look has returned to the dark eyes.

"Everything will be fine," Hideo reassures his partner. "I can handle Kevin if he returns and tries something." He quietly unlocks the door, peeks outside and is satisfied when he sees no one tries to rush him to get inside. He closes the door and looks back at Jerome. "Let me give you my cell number so you can get in contact with me just in case."

"Yeah, and I'll give you mine as well."

"I will be fine," Hideo gives one last reassurance to Jerome when he realizes the other man's reluctance to leave the room.

Outside of the room, Jerome waits for the door to close behind him and listens as the lock slips quietly back into place. He waits for another few minutes and he hears a chair being pushed against the door. Satisfied that there was some sort of barrier, he sets off carefully down the narrow hall, keeping an eye out for Kevin. When he doesn't see the white man skulking in any shadows, he leaves the house, gets into his car and leaves for Manhattan.

In the room, Hideo sits in the chair that he had placed in front of the door and listens for any odd noises from the rest of the house. He left Ryo able to sit up and lay down as needed along with his hands still untied. At first they don't speak to each other. Hideo watches the dark eyed man for a while, noticing that the eyes were still glazed and staring at nothing. He sighs and finally he speaks in a soothing tone to make Ryo feel better.

"Everything is going to be okay Randy-san. Jerome-san and I will get you out of here no matter what. Jerome-san already went out to find help." He gets a little sad when he gets no response but he continues to talk. "I will protect you Randy-san. With my very life if I have to."

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _And there's chapter 15 for you. I'm getting real close. This chapter seems to be longer in pages but not in words. Wonder why. Eh, not a problem. As long as you enjoy it. comments are love. Thanks for sticking with me so far. Also, there's no more Shantaya and hoookers nor is there going to be a wire involved since things are going to come together in an interesting way. this all occurs in the same day and even before the sun goes down. Yeah ^_^'


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating:_ This is work safe. There's some language in it though. No more lemons now. Sorry L

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary:_ We're coming to some great things in this chapter. But I must torture you a bit more :D I'm not done with the story yet. There's at least one more chapter to go or maybe two or three. It depends on how things go from here. So sit back and enjoy as things continue to move along in the story.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer. I do own the characters of Hideo, Kevin, Eric, Lloyd and Jerome.

_A/N: _I must really love you chapter, I found, could have kept going but then where would have that left me? I found a good place to end it for the time being and I'm getting ready to work really hard on the next one for you. Hope you enjoy this chapter. But I must warn you, the bad things are not over yet .

Beted by no one totally at the moment. Looked at by Vovo after it's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Little New York Chapter 16<strong>

_Previously in Trouble in Little New York; Eric is still tormenting Ryo, and Hideo and Jerome are fed up with it. Lloyd is going to meet Jerome while Hideo waits for his partners return. Kevin has shown up again in a very threating manner. What is his motive? Will it come to fruition? Will Hideo be able to protect Ryo from Kevin?_

_Same day._

In Manhattan, Jerome finds a secluded place to park and, when he gets out of the car, begins to walk quickly to the meeting point for Lloyd. He stops when he gets to the corner of 5th and Lennox and waits for the light to change. As the light turns green, a hand lands on his shoulder that makes him turn around with a calm look in his eyes to see his friend behind him.

The two men walk together for a while, not saying a word in case someone was following them, until they come across an alley they felt comfortable with. They duck into the narrow space and walk away from the human traffic. They stay alert to any suspicious noises until they reach the middle of the alley. They ignore the wafting smell of rotting garbage as they face each other.

"Well," Jerome begins, "What do you know to be able to help me?"

"I know the cop's son," Lloyd replies. "He's due to be here any minute. I told him to meet us here."

As if on cue, Bikky shows up at the other end of the alley. "Hey Lloyd," he says cautiously.

"What's up B. This here is my man, Jerome."

"Hey," Bikky gives a nod.

"Hey," Jerome nods back.

Lloyd speaks again, brining all attention back to him, "Jerome is the man who's going to help you get your father out."

"Yeah," Jerome says once Lloyd was done talking, "I'll help you out no matter what. I was there that day your old man was taken. I even helped set up the trap. But I regret that now. What's he's been through should never have been. I'm really sorry man."

Bikky looks the older man up and down and sees the sincerity in his eyes. "Alright," he sighs, "I believe you. So, is it possible to get my dad out?"

"I'm pretty sure it's possible. I have a partner on the inside right now taking care of him. the only problem I see right now is that there's another member, named Kevin, that seems to want to do some kind of harm right now, so we should try to hurry."

"Will do," Bikky says as he whips out his cell phone and speed dials Dee's cell phone.

"That you, Bikky," Dee's voice comes in after the first ring.

"Yeah, man, it's me." Bikky replies. He doesn't call Dee by his name. "I have a man here that says he can lead you strait to my dad."

"Great!" Being at the precinct and in Rose's office, Dee gives everyone there the thumbs up. He's greeted with quiet cheers from Ted, Drake and even a smile from JJ and Chief Smith. Rose is the only one whose face remains stony. "Put the man on the phone. I want to talk to him," he says a little more calmly.

Bikky passes the phone to Jerome, "It's my dad's partner. He says he wants to speak to you."

"Hello." Jerome says carefully.

"Hey," Dee says carefully just in case he chases the man away. "You're the man who can help us save my partner?"

"Yeah. I helped put him there, and now I want to help get him out," Jerome says heavily at saying this again. "I'm really sorry about that." He apologizes again.

"I understand," Dee says calmly. "I promised your buddies that I would do everything I could to keep you out of trouble, so I'll do my best."

"I understand," Jerome's voice is heavy. "Meet me at 5th and Lennox and I'll take you and whoever else you have with you to your man. He's being held in Queens."

Dee takes the phone from his ear and says out loud, "Fuck. He's in Queens. That's way out of our jurisdiction."

"Don't worry about it, Laytner," Rose speaks for the first time since the phone call. "I'll make some calls right now and have it taken care of before we leave." He gives one of his charming smiles.

"That works just fine. We'll meet you there." Dee tells Jerome.

Jerome hands the phone back to Bikky. "Everything all set?" the young boy asks.

"All set. See you soon. But hey," Dee calls out just before Bikky hangs up, "when we get there, I want you to go straight home. I don't want anything happening to you. Understood?"

"You got it, man. Straight home and nowhere else until you call me." Bikky hangs up the phone.

For a moment the three guys don't move from their place in the alley until Lloyd finally breaks the silence. "We have to go. Let's just walk out casually. No one really notices people coming out of an alley anyway."

With that agreed upon, they walk out of the alley and into the bright sunlight of the sidewalk and head back to 5th and Lennox to wait for Dee and whoever else comes with him. They stay near a building and watch people and cars as they pass by as they wait. Finally after about thirty minutes, Bikky spots Dee's unmarked car and a few other cars following behind drive along the street looking for a place to park. He nudges the other two with him and nods in the direction of the cars. About five minutes after that, Dee walk up to the group alone and greets them, "Hey, guys."

"What's up?" The three guys say in unison.

Dee turns his attention to Jerome, "I want to thank you for your willingness to do this. I'm in the process of getting you off the hook, but the commissioner hasn't said anything yet."

Jerome's face falls a bit from the news but he responds, "That's alright. I just want to do what's right."

"Let's do this before the day is done. The commissioner has done a lot to get us over to Queens and to work with their force." Dee says as he looks down the street.

Jerome then goes back down the street to get to his car with Dee, Bikky and Lloyd following. At the car, he gets in and waits for Dee to come to the window where he gives a warning, "When I left the house, there was no one there watching the place. It was empty inside except for me and my partner. Then Kevin came in and he meant harm but he was diverted for the time being. Now, I'm not sure what kind of watches might be there now, so we'll have to go with caution. When we get to a certain point, I want us all to separate and find different routes to the house." He reaches into his glove box and pulls out a pad of paper where he writes the address of the house on it and hands it to Dee. Next he pulls out his phone, "Let me give you my number and so we can keep in touch."

Dee takes the paper, puts it in his pocket and gives his number to Jerome as well as programs the black man's number into his phone. "I'm going to give rest of the squad this information and I'll call you when we're ready to roll out." He walks off in the direction of his own car.

Bikky comes over to the window next and proffers his hand towards Jerome. "Thanks, man," he says with a small amount of emotion in his voice. "This means a lot to me."

Jerome shakes the small hand warmly. "You're welcome." He watches as Bikky walks away with Dee.

Lloyd comes up last and gives his friend a warm smile. "You be safe out there," he says, "I want you to come by and chill sometime in the future."

"You got it, Lloyd," Jerome says as he sticks his hand out of the window. They give each other a shake and a quick, but awkward because it's through the window, man hug and Lloyd walks away with Bikky and Dee.

At Dee's car, Bikky and Lloyd wait while Dee gives the address information via radio. He also gives the plan of separating when the get the mark and to keep an eye out for any kind of suspicious movements when they get closer to the house. He then looks at JJ in the back seat of the car, "You got your rifle ready?" he asks calmly.

"Ready and raring to go, Dee." JJ responds seriously.

Finally Dee looks at Lloyd and gives his hand to the young man. "Thanks for your help with being in the middle of all of this. For this time, I'll ignore what it is you do on the streets. But be careful in the future," he grins with this last statement.

Lloyd takes the hand and grins back as he gives it, "No prob. I'll make sure not to run into you during one of those bad times." He looks over at Bikky. "Alright, little bro, looks like this is it." he gives Bikky dap, "Keep yourself out of trouble and I'll see you again soon. Don't let it be too long this time though."

"You got it," Bikky says as he pulls Lloyd into a man hug. "Stay safe yourself." He watches as Lloyd walks away. Bikky then turns his blue eyes to Dee's green eyes and they look at each other with grim determination. "Don't screw this up, Dee. Bring Ryo home to us safely." He smiles a little at the 'screw up' comment.

Dee grins back and nods in agreement. "Get on home and lock up. Just in case. Don't come out until I call for you."

Bikky nods his understanding and turns around to go. Suddenly, he turns back with uncertainty in his eyes as he lunges into Dee and latches his arms around the man's waist and squeezes quickly. "Be careful," he whispers. He lets go and takes off running down the street to the bus stop.

When he gets into the car with Drake and JJ, Dee pulls out his cell phone and calls Jerome. After a brief conversation of being ready to go, he gives Drake the signal to follow Jerome's car when it passes by. He also radios the other vehicles to tell them to move out.

x x x

Hideo was still sitting in front of the door in the chair with his head leaning against the door. He eyes were closed due to exhaustion from all of the pent up energy of waiting for something bad to happen that's taking far too long to occur. He doesn't fall asleep but he tries to relax as much as possible until he gets some sort of sign from Jerome with any kind of news. The only sound he hears is a whimpering coming from the sleeping man on the bed. He peers over at the man as he tosses his head on the pillow. He left Ryo's hands untied and his legs still tied up but he never wondered why the chestnut haired man never tried to escape.

Ryo lies on the bed as comfortably as his legs would allow. He's having a bad dream which brings on the fits of whimpering. In his dream he sees the face of a very handsome man with a very cruel smile on his seductive lips. He watches as the man advances on him and brings a hand slowly to touch him. Just before he could feel the warmth of the hand, he gives a scream and sits up in the bed with a jolt, breathing heavy and dark eyes wide with fear. He looks around the small dingy room thinking that he's going to see Eric hovering above him. Finally his eyes rest on the figure of Hideo sitting in front of the door. Seeing the Japanese man watching over him makes him feel better and he calms down. He takes shaky breath as he lies back down and stares at the dirty celling. The sound of a cell phone ringing makes him sit back up to stare at his protector. He watches and listens as Hideo answers the phone.

"Jerome," comes Hideo's voice in a grateful manner. "How are things going?" he listens to the person on the other end for a minute and then responds. "You are on your way right now and you have a squadron with you?" Another pause as he listens more, "It will take you twenty to thirty minutes to get here? Yes we will be ready in time. Give me a signal before you come into the house so that I know it is you and not someone else. I will also give you a call in case something happens. See you soon." He hangs up his phone and puts it back in his pocket.

As soon as Hideo is done putting his phone away, there was a loud bang on the door and it quivers on its hinges again as well as making Hideo's teeth rattle in his head since he's still leaning on it. He quickly looks over at Ryo to see the man staring in terror at the force of another bang on the door that makes the chair move slightly away from it as the back of the chair rams into his back. "Who's there?" he finally asks once he's able to catch his breath. He blood runs cold when he hears the high reedy voice of Kevin.

"Let me the fuck in you chink!" Kevin hollers through the door. He kicks it violently again and is rewarded with the sound of splintering wood.

"What in the hell do you want now, Kevin?" Hideo's accent gets thicker from the emotion that begins to well up in him. He gets up from the chair to stand protectively by Ryo's bed. He quickly unties Ryo's ankles so the other man could get away in case something bad was to happen that the he couldn't prevent. Then he places his hands loosely at his side and sets his feet into a stance and waits for the assailant to come in.

"You stupid fuck!" Kevin sneers through the door. "You know why I want to come in!" he kicks the door and watches the splintering spread more through the door.

"I will tell you again about the rules for this man from kaichou. You know you are not to touch him!" Hideo watches the door give way some more from another well placed kick.

"And I told you before that I don't give a fuck about some stupid rule!" Kevin yells back. "The boss ain't here and there's no one around to stop me. I watched as that stupid black shit left the house in his car. I know you're all alone in there right now!"

"Did you forget that I can tell kaichou about you? I will not stand for this!"

"I don't intend to leave you around to go and tattle on me, dumb shit! You'll be long dead before anyone knows what happened!" Kevin gives the door one final, perfectly placed kick and it breaks away from the molding, tearing the lock from the wall as it falls to the floor. He takes a menacing step into the room.

Ryo has already jumped off of the bed and is standing by the wall near the bathroom door to keep as far away from this disgusting white man who intends to do him and Hideo harm. For some reason, his cop reflexes haven't come together saying that he could get in there and help.

"What's this?" Kevin asks when he sees Ryo standing, "You set the rat free? You had best move out of the way before I take serious action against you". He sneers and shoes his yellow teeth.

Hideo keeps his position near the bed and doesn't let on that he's ready for a fight. "I will not move, Kevin. You will not hurt him."

Kevin snorts in angry mirth. To him, all he can see is a scared cop and a useless bodyguard. He speaks again, "Stupid chink. You think you can stop me?" He brings up his fists and places his feet for better balance and takes another step forward.

"If you know what is good for you Kevin, you would back the fuck up from me right now." Hideo's voice holds a lot of menace. He's answered with a cynical laugh from the pimply white man. Not wanting to take any chances, he brings up his hands and holds them in a weak and open looking karate stance.

Kevin laughs again at the weak looking stance and takes another step forward, hoping to scare the Japanese man away so he could get rid of him. His face begins to contort into an ugly rage as he notices the Hideo does not back down and he has a calm look on his face.

Hideo watches Kevin's face turn red and his watery blue eyes narrow in anger and frustration. "What is the matter, Kevin? You know you can't scare me, do you not?" He grins at the low growl that comes from the white man. He continues to stay in his place, waiting for the right time to strike.

Kevin, now furious that the Japanese man won't go anywhere, runs forward, ready to punch Hideo's lights out. Before he could even bring his fist forward for the blow, he feels a blunt pain of a fist making contact into his gut and he realizes as he reels backwards from the blow, that Hideo got the first strike in. Sitting on the floor, he gasps for breath and stares at the black eyes that continue to look at him calmly but the lips have a smug grin on them. His anger grows into a rage that turns this vision red and he slowly reaches into his back pocket for the switch blade he always carries on him.

Hideo watches the subtle movement with expert eyes and waits for Kevin to make another move. While Kevin is standing, he's watching the one hand behind the man's back as well as for any other suspicious movements that might come his way. But he knows that Kevin is a simple man and will only use his one hand.

Kevin's sneer returns to his face as his confidence come back again from feeling the cool hard steel of his switch blade in his hand. "This is it, you little chink fuck. I'm taking you and that pretty boy down." He pulls his hand from behind his back but he never gets the chance to bring the blade out before he's laid out on the floor unconscious.

Hideo had moved in with lightning speed and gave a strong round house kick straight to Kevin's head which knocked him completely out. "Don't call me chink ever again, cracker." He spits on the body lain out on the floor. He turns back to Ryo who is still against the wall with wide eyes staring at Kevin's body on the floor. "Randy-san," he says soothingly, "it is time for us to go now."

Ryo blinks at Hideo's words but remain still against the wall. His mind still distraught from the pain and rape that Eric had put him through and he's also still in surprise about not getting hurt by another lunatic. Finally the adrenalin leaves him and he sinks to the floor. Not knowing what was going to happen next, he begins to shrink away from the Japanese man.

Hideo takes a cautious step towards Ryo and looks sadly down at him. "Randy-san, it is time for us to go," he repeats but with a little more urgency in his voice.

"I can't get up," Ryo whispers. "It hurts to stand up and walk. Moving feels like I'm being punched all over again." He has a pleading tone in his voice, willing for his friend to understand.

"I understand what it is you are saying, Randy-san, but you must get up," Hideo puts a hand down for Ryo to grasp. "You have friends on their way to come and get you. Tomodachi."

Ryo blinks again in surprise at the news. "Tomodachi?" he asks quietly.

"Hai."

"Friends?"

"Hai."

Ryo's mind slowly returns to him as Dee's face flashes into his head. The cocky smile he always wore when he was feeling good about something. He body begins to respond to his brain to move. His cop instincts return as well as he grabs the Asian man's hand and he's helped to his feet. He wobbles unsteadily, and just as his legs feel as if they were going to give way, he feels Hideo's strong arms around him, giving him support. "Arigatou, Hideo-san."

"Douitashimashite, Randy-san."

"Please, call me Ryo."

Hideo smiles at the fact that he knew that he was right about his man that he grew to care about. "Ryo-san," he repeats.

Ryo looks around the room while still being supported by Hideo and realizes that his clothes are nowhere to be found. He looks down at the still unconscious body of Kevin and carefully reaches down to grab the knife away. He holds onto it as he makes a movement towards the bed. There he grabs the stained sheets and, with Hideo's help, wraps them around his naked body. "What are we waiting for now?" he asks once he's covered up.

"I am waiting for Jerome-san to call me back to let me know that he is here with the police. It should be any moment now."

Ryo nods and takes a deep breath at the feeling of being freed from his prison. He and Hideo move towards the hole in the wall where the door once stood and wait for Jerome's call to come in.

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _So now you know what's going on. I'm hoping that there are no loose ends right now. I'll let you all know that Kevin is now out of the picture. That kick to his head put him into starsville for the rest of the story. It's a shame he lives though. But you know the cops will find him. Be patients, the next chapter will be here in several days. Just remember that I'm in school right now so I'll do my best to get it out soon. You all have been so great to me so far. But what's in store  
>in the next chapter? Does someone die? Do they all live? What on earth am I doing with your minds XD? Just wait and see. Comments are love<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating:_ This is work safe. There's some language in it though.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary:_ Here's the climax of the story. Would you like to know how it goes? Then please read on ahead. I shall say no more :3

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer. I do own the characters of Hideo, Kevin, Eric, and Jerome.

_A/N: _This is what you all have been waiting for. How on earth am I going to clean up this story without leaving any kind of loop holes or something weird. I did it. There's one more chapter after this and then it's done. Thank you all for sticking it out to the end. I'm really glad to have wonderful readers like you all.

Beted by no one totally at the moment. My hubby looked at it a little but took too long to get back to it and I just couldn't wait. Looked at by Vovo after it's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Little New York Chapter 17<strong>

_Previously in 'Trouble in Little New York: Lloyd, Bikky and Jerome have now gotten Dee and gang together to go and save Ryo. Dee is en-route to where Ryo is being held captive. Hideo has had an issue with Kevin but now everything seems to be fine as he and Ryo wait for rescue to come. Let's hope the rest can go smoothly._

Once in the suburb area in Queens, Jerome gives Dee a call. "We're here. Time to separate."

"All right. I'll let the others know." Dee gets off of his phone and radios to all that they have to find their own routes to the address. He tells them to break apart into groups of twos and threes. He watches in his side mirror as cars turn off at different points and for the first time in a long time, his spirits soar. _Don't you worry Ryo. We're coming to get you._

x x x

Hideo's phone goes off as he stands over Ryo whose sitting in the chair that they had picked up. "Is this you Jerome-san?" he asks carefully and quietly.

"We're around the corner. You need to be ready now. I managed to salvage Randy's wallet and put it inside the table, against the wall, by the bathroom door; when no one was around. I couldn't save the clothes though. Get it and get on out now."

Hideo hangs up his phone and rushes over to the table and opens the little drawer where he grabs the wallet and then runs back to Ryo. "Ryo-san, Jerome-san says he was able to keep this from being destroyed. They are almost here. We must leave now." He shoves the wallet into Ryo's hand and helps him to his feet. He looks out of the door way, listening hard to make sure no one was coming into the house. When no noise greets his ears, he motions for Ryo to follow him.

The two men walk silently down the narrow hallway to reach the top of some stairs. They tried to walk down the stairs quietly but, the floor boards, they kept creaking underfoot. Finally at the bottom, they could just see the front door and they both let out a simultaneous rush of air that they didn't realize they were holding. They look at each other with confident grins on their faces but before they could take one more step forward towards freedom, the door flings open and both men's faces dissolve into a mask of horror as they see the person in front of them.

Standing in the open doorway, with hazel eyes blazing with a fiery fury, was Eric Gray.

x x x

Jerome had seen Eric's Mercedes pull up to the house and had already given the heads up to Dee, who had given another heads up to the rest of the squadron. He reminds everyone that this man will be armed and dangerous. They all meet one block away.

"This is what we're going to do," Commissioner Rose says once he has Dee, Ted, Ted's partner, Drake, JJ, and Chief Smith around him. "We can't take all of these cars now. It's too obvious and we'll have more attention than we planned. What we should do is take two unmarked cars because we'll need JJ's sniping ability and since there's no place high to hide, he'll need the protection the most. The rest of the force should come in quickly on foot and hide where they can until the time is right to rush in. This should help us maintain the element of surprise."

The orders go out and cops from several cars pile out and begin their trek towards the house, keeping low to the ground and in the shadows. The seven main men then climb into the two cars and make their way towards the house. JJ sits in the back seat and begins to assemble his rifle along with making final preparations to make sure it was ready. Dee looks out of the window to see if anyone was around. "0It's pretty quiet around here," he comments as they park in front of the house on the opposite side of the street.

Jerome meets them at the car with a worried look in his warm brown eyes. "I saw Eric go inside and close the door behind him, and I could tell with the way he was walking that he's in a very bad mood." Jerome glances around as he hears silent footsteps all around him. "Dee, I saw a glimpse of my man Hideo. I don't know what's going to happen."

The team stays down behind the car and quietly makes a new plan of their situation.

"This really puts fucking a damper on the mission," Ted complains with a somber face.

"No one knew that this man was going to fucking return here again today," Rose snaps.

"I think we're going to need to call an ambulance, Chief," Dee says while looking at the house from behind the car, "I have a bad feeling in my gut about this. JJ, get ready. You'll be needed quicker than we thought."

Dee, Rose and Jerome come out of their space from behind the car. They draw their weapons as they get closer to the door and surround it. All three listen carefully for any sounds coming from inside. They can hear a rich tenor voice speaking and even though they couldn't understand his words, the tone of his voice was clear; clear that the man who was speaking had a malicious undertone to it.

Jerome gives a sign to Dee and Rose to stay out of sight for a moment and when the two men were out of view, he opens the door and enters the house as calmly as possible. Even though his mind is screaming at him to go back outside, he steels his nerves to call out to his partner. "I'm back!"

Upon hearing one of his own men, Eric instantly feels a rush of gratitude that not everyone has left him alone. "I'm back here," he calls out, "I need your help with a little problem I've encountered." He continues to watch Ryo and Hideo, whom are backed up to the stairs, as he waits to see which of his members has returned to him. He's glad to see Jerome come up to him and he gives a cold grin to the other two men. "It seems, Jerome, that we have treachery amongst our ranks. It looks like our friend, Hideo, is trying to organize an escape for our treasured guest. I got back just in time to catch them before they left. And without a goodbye too."

Jerome plasters a fake look of shock on his face as he looks at Hideo and Ryo. "You have nothing to worry about, sir," he gives mock reassurance; "I'm here to help you now." He looks at Hideo and Ryo hard, waiting for them to look fully at him. Once he has their attention, he slightly lowers an eyelid and then gives a slight nod behind him at the door.

Both Hideo and Ryo understand the look and they prepare themselves to rush past Eric. They watch Jerome shift slightly to the side to give them room.

Eric watches Hideo and Ryo, not worrying about Jerome behind him, and he sees the difference in their face and stance. He gets angry at the determined look in their eyes. "There is no escape for the two of you," he says with deadly aplomb in his voice. "I only need Jerome and I to take care of you. You should just give up."

With the defiant look still in their eyes, both men speak at the same time, "No."

"Sir," Jerome speaks up again, "I am here to help, but I'm not here to help you. I'm here to help my partner and the cop escape."

Eric's hazel eyes flash vehemence and anger at this point as his patience finally gives way. He quickly reaches into his jacket and pulls out a Desert Eagle in his lightly bronze hand, its silver metal seeming to glow from within. "You two will be sorry for ever crossing me," he growls and he points his weapon straight at Ryo's chest. With a wicked glint in his eyes he addresses his two subordinates, "I will deal with you two shits once I take care of this fucking man who has caused us such problems."

Hideo shifts his body so that he's blocking the gun's barrel from being pointed at Ryo's chest.

Just as the words were finished being uttered from Eric's mouth, Dee and Rose barge into the house with their weapons pointing at Eric, "Drop the weapon!" they yell simultaneously.

Eric whips his head around but keeps his own gun trained at Hideo's chest to see who came into his domain.

Ryo peers around Hideo's body to get a better view of what was going on and almost sobs in relief when he sees both Dee and Commissioner Rose standing in front of the door. He glances down at the Desert Eagle still pointed at him and Hideo but he regains his cool. This is a situation that he's trained for and his instincts kick into full gear at being threatened. While Eric was still distracted with Dee and Rose he whispers into Hideo's ear, "On the count of three, we rush him and get to the two at the door." He watches as Hideo nods in agreement.

"Back down officer," Eric says with dead calm in his rich voice, "I swear I'll take him out right now."

Hideo looks at Jerome while Eric was talking to the cops and gives a quick jerk of his head, telling him to move out of the way.

Jerome nods and slowly moves his back against the wall. No one notices his movement at all.

Ryo looks at Dee and Rose and waits for them to look at him. When he has both of their attention, he gives a quick nod of his head and then quietly counts in Japanese, "Ichi. Ni. San." With the last word uttered, both men surge forward at the same time. They rush past Eric, taking the mixed man by surprise. Hideo knows that it wouldn't take long for Eric to recover, so at the last second he pushes Ryo in front of him for more momentum and then continues to run without looking back.

Eric quickly regains his composure and balance and then aims his gun at Ryo's back. He pulls the trigger and an enormous 'BANG' erupts from the weapon.

At the last second before the 'BANG' of the gun, Hideo gets directly behind Ryo and takes the bullet in his back instead. He cries out in pain as he falls to the floor and slides from the speed of his running. He doesn't get up.

Ryo turns around at the sound of Hideo's cry and yells out "Iie!" when he sees the Japanese man bounce and slide on the floor and fails to get back up. He's about to go back when a large, strong hand grabs his wrist and pulls him the rest of the way towards the front door. Almost all of strength leaves him from what he saw and he lets the person pull him along. His eyes begin to blur with tears so he's unable to see who has him as they pull him out of the house and into the setting sun light.

Jerome watches his new friend fall down to the floor and remain there, dead. He uses this moment of confusion to race past Eric and follow Ryo and the two detectives out of the house.

Eric watches as his subordinate falls down to the floor and then looks up to see his main prey getting away along with Jerome following close behind. He deliberately steps over Hideo's body and quickly walks after everyone out of the house with a very deadly glint in his eyes.

Once outside, Dee runs next to Ryo, whose being pulled along by Rose. "JJ! Get ready!" he hollers out into the street.

Just before getting to the safety of the cars, Ryo finally wrenches his himself free from the strong grip and turns back to face the house. He barley notices Jerome fly past him towards the cars. He doesn't go back to the house, but he waits on the cool grass of the front lawn, hoping to see Hideo come outside next. His body goes cold when he sees who comes out instead.

Eric takes a confident step out of the house and takes a quick and calculated survey of the scene in front of him. All around the house and in front of him are police officers with their weapons drawn. A couple of men are behind two unmarked cars. He doesn't notice JJ, who's ducked down, out of sight. And on the lawn, just in front of him, he spots Ryo standing there. He forgets all else around him as he zeros in on his target. His eyes narrow slowly in pure hatred as he slowly makes his way towards his prey. "This is it, detective," he says with an unnerving calm in his voice, "I can see that there's no way out for me now, but I swear I'll take you down with me right here, right now!" As he speaks these words, he raises his Desert Eagle and aims it once again at Ryo's chest.

Eric figures that the rest of the cops wouldn't shoot at him while one of their own was in the way. This was where he made a crucial mistake. He never noticed a periwinkle colored head peer up from behind a car and a sniper rifle take aim on his own chest. He did, however, hear the shot of the rifle and he reeled back from the unseen bullet that hit its mark into his heart. At first he looks around in surprise to see if he could see where the shot came from, then suddenly the pain hits him. He looks down to where the pain is coming from and his eyes grow wide in disbelief as he sees the red stain spread on his shirt and jacket. Then it finally dawns on him that he's been hit with a lethal shot. He looks up at Ryo with the shocked look still on his face but it begins to change into one of rage as if Ryo was the one who shot him.

Eric tries to raise his hand to re-aim his Desert Eagle at Ryo but it was difficult. His body begins to shake with the effort. He falls heavily to his knees as he continues to stare at Ryo in a red rage. He tries again to lift his gun but the weight of it keeps his hand down. His body begins to grow cold and he tries to hang on to life so he could finish what he wanted so badly to do. Silently, he falls forward, face first, onto the grass, never to move again.

Ryo stares down at the body of Eric Gray, the man who raped and abused him for an untold amount of days. His own knees begin to feel like jelly and he begins to fall to the ground as all of the pent up adrenaline from running for his life just rushes out of him. He collapses into a heap on the ground, passed out from the exertion from the day.

Dee and Berkeley reach Ryo first followed by Ted, Drake, JJ and Chief Smith. Dee kneels down next to his beloved to get a good look at his face. He sucks in a sharp breath when he sees Ryo's swollen jaw and the bruises that could be seen on his arms. "Fuck," he mutters under his breath, "That fucking bastard." He knows that there's more bruises covering his lover's body, but he also knows that a rape victim is very unstable. All he can do now is wait for the ambulance to arrive.

The ambulance finally shows up and Dee informs the paramedics of Ryo's condition and that he's a detective and to take good care of him. He doesn't think that these people might already know about this. He watches as the two men lift Ryo's limp body onto the gurney and take him to the waiting vehicle.

A corner comes along and with some help, loads Eric's body into a bag and then disappears into the house to see if anyone else was there. He comes back out and informs the Queens officer about another body inside. He then goes to his vehicle to begin his paper work.

One paramedic comes up to Dee and places a hand on his shoulder. "We found his wallet clasped in his hand. We took out his ID but we feel that someone should take the wallet home for him.

"I'll take it," Dee says. He takes the wallet and watches the paramedics drive off. He then looks around for Jerome and sees the young black man coming back out of the house. He doesn't wonder how he got in without anyone noticing because he noticed that he had a determined look in his warm brown eyes.

"Here," Jerome holds out his hand. "I forgot to tell Hideo that I was also able to keep these items from being destroyed out as well." He hands over Ryo's badge and keys. He turns away then and slowly goes towards the police cars.

Dee looks at the items in his hand and then at the retreating back of young black man. He looks over at Rose with a meaningful look in his green eyes. He jerks his head in the direction of Jerome and speaks to his boss. "That kid has helped get our man out of that house. He even saved some important items for Ryo. Won't you cut him a break?"

Berkeley Rose looks over at Jerome and walks towards him. He gives Dee a nod as he passes the detective. "Jerome," he pushes his glasses further up his nose, "I'm Commissioner Berkeley Rose of the twenty-seventh precinct. I want to thank you for what you've done for Randy. Now, get on out of here and stay out of trouble." He turns away and walks over to Chief Smith.

Jerome's handsome round face splits into a gratified grin. "Thank you Commissioner Rose," he calls after the retreating back. He turns to leave when he sees the coroner come out of the house with another body bag and he realizes that it's Hideo. _Rest well friend, _he gives his silent farewell. Just before he gets into his car, he remembers that Hideo had told him that Kevin had come back. "Um, detective," he calls to Dee, "I think there's another member in the house. He was one of the ones who also helped in the beginning and he also wanted to do more harm to Randy but Hideo had stopped him in time. He should be on the second floor unconscious."

"Thanks for the info." Dee watches Jerome get into his car and drive away. Then he gets himself together and helps with the crime scene.

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _Isn't it great? Yes it totally sad too. I really loved my beloved Hideo. And because of that love for him, he had to go. It was the way the story wanted to be written. I don't know about a lot of you, but I really loved my Eric. I feel I did a good job with him. This is the first time I ever made a super villain like him. He served his purpose  
>well in my story. I'm going miss him though. But I would seeing as I made his looks based off of me, only toned ;) *sigh* He really was good looking. But he was so evil. He did so many bad things to my poor Ryo. It had to be done. Come back for the last chapter. It's all of the mushy ending junk that we like to have to make ourselves feel better. Oh, before I go, I must tease you all. I'm already done with the last chapter. I'm just not going to post it yet :D I'm going to make you all wait to read it. I'll put it up sometime this weekend or in the beginning of next week. Keep an eye out for it. It's a surprise for when it goes up :D<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating:_ This is work safe. Not even a bad word this time.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _First year of being together. Just after the end of the last volume for sure. I think somewhere in the middle of May maybe since I want it to be spring. Probably just a couple of months after getting together.

_Summary:_ This is the end. I've calmed all of it down now. I hope you like the ending.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer.

_A/N: _There really isn't much to say about this chapter. It's the end. All that's left is to see how Ryo does and all that.

Beted by no one totally at the moment. Looked at by Vovo after it's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Little New York Chapter 18<strong>

_Previously in "Trouble in Little New York": Now Ryo is set free and Eric and Hideo are dead. Jerome got off from being arrested, and Kevin will now go to prison. Ryo is exhausted and passed out and Dee is all worried while he cleans up at the crime scene._

_It's now long into the night after everyone returned from the crime scene._

It's now into the wee hours of the morning and Dee is still sitting at his desk putting the finishing touches to his paperwork from the case. This is one of those rare times when he actually does the paperwork and even turns it in in record time. He was somewhat happy with the outcome of the day. They got Ryo back, killed the big bad guy and stopped his rising organization along with putting a lot of his baddies away in prison, and they even let a good man, who was remorseful for what he had done, go. All that was left now was to wait for the hospital to call with news on how his love was doing.

The paperwork had taken the edge off of the waiting until it was done. Dee was still sitting in his shared office getting his belongings together to go home for the night. The only problem with this was that he was getting edgy again. He kept glancing at the phone ever several seconds to a minute and it was taking him longer than normal to pack his things. Just when he was about to leave the office to go home, the phone rings. He grabs for the phone and almost knocks his head silly by nearly slamming it to his ear.  
>"Hello?" he says breathlessly.<p>

"Good evening," a woman's voice replies. "I'm sorry for calling so late, but I'm trying to reach a detective Laytner."

"This is detective Laytner," Dee quickly sits back down in his chair.

"Detective, I'm calling to inform you that your partner is now stable and that he can receive visitors first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you very much, miss. Have a good night." Dee hangs up the phone and just sits for a few minutes while replaying the message in his head. He finally gets up and grabs his bag and leaves the office for the night.

x x x

The next day, Dee and Bikky are in Dee's car driving to the hospital. Dee tells Bikky about what had happened the day before since the boy was asleep when he came home. Bikky was all excited with all of the details and he was even happy to know that Jerome was able to walk away. Dee does warn that Ryo will be covered in bruises and he's not sure what the talking situation is going to be like. He also warns Bikky to ask Ryo if it's okay to be touched in case it sends him into a relapse. Bikky says he understands and that he'll proceed with caution.

At the hospital, Dee glances around warily for a nurse in particular before going to the front desk. When he sees that nurse Emery is nowhere around, he goes to a pretty young lady behind the desk and asks where Randy McLean is staying.

"Room 212," she replies.

Dee and Bikky get onto the elevator and head to the proper floor. They make their way to Rm. 212 and just before they open the door, they're stopped by a nurse.

"You're here to visit the detective?" she asks politely.

"Yeah," Dee replies, "I'm his partner and this is his son," he places a protective hand on Bikky's head.

"Try to be quiet when you go inside. He's been placed under heavy sedatives since last night."

"Can you tell me why?" Dee gives a concerned look.

"When he woke up last night, he went into a very violent fit. He wouldn't let anyone touch for analysis him so we had to take precautions in order to take care of him. He fought hardest when any male figures came near him. He's going to need a psychiatrist for his fear once he's out."

"Thank you for the information," Dee says with worried voice. He guides Bikky towards the door, opens it and they both walk inside the dimly lit room. He glances around the room until he spies Ryo in a bed near the window. As he and Bikky walk towards the bed, his eyes begin to burn with unshed tears, but he holds them back because he didn't want the boy to see him cry.

Bikky stands at the side of the bed and looks down at Ryo's slumbering face and he sighs in relief that his foster father is alive and somewhat well. He notices the still slightly swollen jaw and clenches his teeth in anger. Deciding that it would be best to wait for Ryo to wake up, he finds a chair next to the wall and sits down, letting Dee get some time in.

Dee locates another chair and quietly brings it next to the bed and sits down in it, all the while looking down at his lover's peaceful face.

Ryo continues to sleep in peace, unaware of either person in the room with him. Not even the slight scrape of Dee moving the chair interrupted his slumber.

Dee watches the sleeping form that is Ryo and has to refrain from holding his hand. He doesn't want to scare him and send him into another fit. _I'm such a fucked up bastard, _he thinks to himself as he finally lets the tears stream down his face, _This is entirely my fault. If only I had reacted sooner, this would have never happened._ He puts his head into his hands and cries softly, trying not to disturb Ryo's sleep.

Bikky silently gets up from his chair and goes over to stand behind Dee. He gingerly places his hand on the dark haired man's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Dee jumps at the light touch and looks into the blue eyes of the twelve year old boy. He wipes the tears from his eyes as he smiles up at him. "We'll get through this together. The three of us." He says with a determination.

Bikky carefully sits on the edge of Ryo's bed and the two of them stay like that in silence for about half an hour. By this time, they hear a difference in Ryo's breathing and watch him stir. Bikky quickly gets off of the bed in case it would bother Ryo in any way. They look at each other in uncertainty and Bikky stands behind Dee's chair. They continue to watch as Ryo wakes from the sedatives.

Ryo slowly opens his eyes to a comforting dimness. He looks at the celling and he sees that there are no ugly stains on it and instead of a stale odor of the house; a clean and sterile smell greets him. His brain catches up and he finally remembers that he's no longer being held captive in the small dingy room, that he's safe and sound in a hospital room. He breaths a sigh of relief at the fact that his tormentor is finally dead and gone and that he's no longer able to hurt anyone ever again. He takes another deep breath and this time his sense of smell catches the very familiar scent of a kind of cologne that he loves so much. His dark eyes begin to burn with joy as he turns his head gingerly to look into a pair of very sad, worried and shiny green eyes. He smiles at those eyes and then looks behind them to see a pair of blue eyes in the same manner. In a very weak and hoarse voice, he finally speaks, "Hey guys."

Several things happen at the same time from those two words. First, three pairs of eyes shed held back tears. Next, Dee jumps up from his chair to go to Ryo but he's interrupted by a rushing boy who flings his small upper body onto Ryo's upper chest and clings to him in a great bear hug. Ryo winces from the pain of contact on his bruise but he endures the pain and grabs his son closer to him in a tight hug of his own. Because Bikky is still a child, he doesn't feel threatened by being touched by him (he just doesn't realize this yet.).

Dee looks down at the pair and smiles fondly at them. He sees Ryo wince again from Bikky shifting his weight on the bruises. "Be careful of his bruises, B."

Bikky gets up and looks down at Ryo, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" he begins.

Ryo holds up a hand to silence the boy, "It's okay, Bikky. I'm really glad for the hug." But his breathing did ease up when the blond boy got off of him. He looks up at Dee and gives a shaky grin as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

Dee also wipes his eyes and speaks to his lover, "How are you feeling, Ryo?" he doesn't move closer, remembering what the nurse had said.

"I'm sore all over, Dee. My head is still a little muddled from the sedatives but the pain killers are dulling the pain so, I'm tolerable." Ryo notices that Dee doesn't move closer to him and he feels that it's because of what he went through.

As Dee sits back down in the chair he looks over at Bikky, "Could you go and tell the nurse Ryo's awake so they can get him something to eat?"

"Sure man. Be right back." Bikky quickly leaves out of the room on his errand.

Dee watches Ryo for a few seconds before saying his next words. "The nurse says they want you to see a shrink because of all of this."

Remembering what happened with him and the hospital staff, Ryo nods his head in agreement but remains silent. After a moment, he finally asks, "How much longer am I going to be here?"

"The nurse didn't tell me," Dee replies and sees Ryo's brows furrow in frustration. "But I'll go and check right now."

"Thank you," Ryo says to Dee's retreating back.

Out in the hallway, Dee keeps the door open for Bikky who finally came back from finding someone to talk to. He goes to the desk that's just in front of the door and locates the nurse who spoke to him earlier. "Excuse me, miss," he calls out, "Can I ask you a question?"

The nurse walks around the desk and stands in front of Dee. "Sure detective. What can I do for you?"

"How much longer is my partner going to be here?"

The nurse goes to the wall and pulls down the folder. She peers into it and when she finds the information, she closes it back up and puts it back onto the wall. "The doctor has Mr. McLean scheduled to leave in two days. Mainly for observation."

"Thank you." Dee goes back into the room. Once there, he gives the information and watch as both Bikky and Ryo nod their heads in understanding.

Several hours later, Dee and Bikky leave to go home with Dee promising to come back before visiting hours were over. A nurse comes in and servers Ryo lunch. Just after he finishes it, Drake, JJ and Ted wander in for a quick hello. They say that they were going to a bar and wanted to drop by to see how he was holding up. They tell him to get well soon and take their leave. Five minutes later Chief Smith and Commissioner Rose enter the room. They wince at the swollen face but say nothing about it.

"Randy, I want you to take the next two weeks off to recuperate," Smith says when he gives his formalities. "We'll take care of everything for you. When you make a schedule for the psychiatrist, let me know what it is. We'll work around that as well."

"Yes, sir," Ryo says quietly. "Thank you very much, sir."

"Goodnight, Randy. Get well soon." Smith takes his leave.

Berkeley Rose stays behind and moves closer to the bed, keeping his hands to himself. He continues to look down at Ryo and his normally hard blue eyes soften behind his glasses while looking at the bruises that could be seen. When he finally speaks, there's some emotion in his voice, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm still sore, sir." Ryo found it pointless to lie.

Rose nods at the statement and asks another question, "Are you going to be okay?"

Ryo sighs and replies, "I'll be fine once I seek the proper help, sir." A sudden thought breaks its way to the front of his mind, "Sir, what happened to a Japanese man named Hideo?"

"He's dead," Rose states as a matter of fact.

Ryo's eyes blur with tears at the news and he drops his head a bit. "He was a good man," he says quietly. "He was there when I needed someone the most and he even helped to stop another would be rapist from causing any more harm and damage. I'm sorry he didn't make it." He looks up at Rose for a couple of long moments, "Thank you, sir."

Rose looks taken aback by this and asks, "For what? For telling you what happened to that man?"

Ryo smiles a little, only a shadow of his usual warm smile, "No, sir. For pulling me out of the house. If it wasn't for you, I would have gone back to Hideo and I might have never made it out myself."

Rose gives a warm smile from hearing this and finally says, "You're welcome, Randy." Another moment of silence between the two men and finally Rose shifts his weight to get ready to move. "It's time I left you to get some rest. I've already called an excellent psychiatrist for you. Get a hold of him when you're ready." He hands Ryo a card with a name and number. "Goodnight." And he leaves.

Dee comes back later and stays until Ryo falls asleep for the rest of the night. Then he goes back home to Bikky to get some rest.

x x x

A couple of days later, Dee is helping Ryo into the car to take his partner home for good. He signed the discharge papers while Ryo was getting ready. After buckling up, Dee takes one last look at the hospital's door and he gets a funny, strained expression on his face. There in the door is his #1 enemy, nurse Emery. He watches as the large woman's eyes meet his and her face falls into a very creepy grin. He reads her lips as she mouths "Next time." It was all he could do to keep from peeling rubber out of the hospital parking lot.

Finally in the comfort of his own home, Ryo slowly wanders around, taking his time to enjoy the familiar sights and smells of his own belongings. He reaches the couch and gingerly sits down and then gives out a grateful sigh.

Dee watches Ryo while sitting at the dining room table, giving the half Japanese man time to adjust to being home again. "Would you like something from the kitchen, Ryo?" he asks when he sees the other man sit on the couch.

"No thank you, Dee," Ryo replies. He looks over at the olive complexion man sitting so far from him. "Where's Bikky?"

"He's at school."

Ryo nods his head in satisfaction with the response. Even though this was his home and everything was as it should be; it was even clean while he was gone; it still felt alien to him. "I gave that psychiatrist that Rose suggested to me a call. My first appointment with him is in two days."

"I'll be here for you, Ryo. Don't worry about it." Dee says with sincerity in his voice. "I'll help with anything that you need help with. I'm not going to leave you alone here until I know that you're okay with it."

"Arigatou, Dee," Ryo says gratefully. He's slowly realizing that everything will be okay. He relapses into silence.

Both men stay silent for about an hour when the door opens and Bikky wanders in. "Hey, Dee. What's up?" he says with no sarcasm in his voice.

"Nothing much, Bikky," Dee replies. "Why don't you come further in and see what's going on?"

Bikky comes further into the apartment and sees Ryo sitting quietly on the couch. He drops his book bag on the floor and rushes to the couch where he sits next to Ryo and wraps his small arms around him in something like a death grip. "Welcome home," he says with an emotion in his voice. He burrows his head into the strong chest.

"Thank you, son," Ryo smiles down at the top of the blond head. He could feel the boy's body shaking a little in his arms and smiles. He looks up at Dee, whose still sitting at the dining room table watching them, with the smile still on his face. "You know, it is okay for you to come over here, Dee. I'm not going to thrash out at you. I promise." He waits for Dee to sit next to him on the other side and then lifts Bikky's head from his chest. "Look you two. I've been through a lot, we know this. I'm going to need help, I know this. You guys are what I need to get through this along with the psychiatrist that I've already called. With all of us working together, we can get through this."

"You're right, Ryo," Bikky says with serious blue eyes. He looks over at Dee.

Dee looks back into the blue eyes and then into the intense dark eyes of his love. "You know me. I never back down from a challenge," he gives his most dashing grin.

The three land into a group hug that they would remember forever.

~Owari~

* * *

><p><em>More AN: _And that's it for my very first long FAKE story ever. It took a little over a year to do this. I'm very pleased with the outcome. I've had quite a few readers who enjoyed this to the very end and I want to thank you all for sticking it out with me. Even through the time when I had stopped writing due to a personal funk in my life. I really appreciate the patience you all did for me. I have another story in the making since I got a nice fan base. It's a Dynasty Warrior fanfic with Ling Tong and Gan Ning. But before I put that story out, I'm also doing two one-shots for FAKE for some very special people in my Live Journal community. I'll put them up when I'm done with them. Thank you all again and see you soon in another story.

~Stalli Anna


End file.
